One Pony's Tale: The Drake Chronicles Vol 12: The Pinkiepocalypse
by Dr-Lovekill
Summary: The 12th book of the series. Drake, Dash and Budder return to Ponyville 5 years after the events of Volume 3 to see the destruction of the abandoned Sugarcube Corner. But what if the old tenant isn't really dead? What if she's found a way to get revenge? What if there are sub plots where Budder finally falls in love? The final arc of the anthology is here!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **I know it's been a while since I last posted a story. Much has happened lately, and I didn't want the problems in my own life to interfere with my ability to write Drake's story. Now that things are a bit calmer (for now), I have taken it upon myself to sit and write volume twelve. It has been almost a year since I began writing The Drake Chronicles, and as we approach that milestone, I must confess that it is almost over. All good things must come to an end, and so shall it be with Drake's saga. In effect, this is Drake's last true story. There are a couple of short stories and the big finale, but in terms of adventures, this is the end. So let us begin the story. Please send me your reviews.**_

In the course of all of my adventures (As my friend Luna calls them), I have seen much. I have experienced the joyous and comedic, and the tragic and dark. Add to this list all of the strange, unusual and even terrible things I have seen in my time working for the princesses, and a chronicle of my life would read like a juxtapose of books from different genres. Several of these more notable experiences have found their way into my published accounts, and in case you feel like boring yourself with all of them, you can really see the multifaceted nature of my little existence.

The following story fits into the rest of my accounts like a wolf among lapdogs, but looking back at the rest of my life, it was only a matter of time before something of this magnitude happened. In many separate occasions, I had stopped coups, thwarted international terrorists, battled ghosts and hunted serial killers. It was only when I was wanting to semi-retire from such strenuous cases that I got what I still think was one of my most desperate. It was also after the events of this narrative that I finally began to realize how my life had come full-circle...and that all things do. But rather than get involved in a deep philosophical monologue, I will now begin with the story.

I was in my study, and it was a bright, warm summer day if you're interested in such things...and it was a monday, I believe. Dashie was out at the gym for the better part of the day, leaving me and Budder to our own devices. I was working on my memoirs, a collection of events from my life that I hoped would one day become a published work that somepony might read. Ironically for the events to follow, I was writing about the Ponyville Murders, the infamous "Cupcake Killings", when my teenage sister Budder opened the door to my office. I turned from my desk and stared at her blankly, to which she gave me one of her impossibly cute smiles and walked in, helping herself to a wing-back chair in one corner of the room. I turned back to my writing, gently tapping my pen against the notebook and waiting.

"Hey bub?" She finally said.

"Yep?" I answered, turning to her.

"Writin' your life story thing?" She queried. In case you're wondering why my 16 year old sister was home from school on a monday, it was because she had been home schooled for the last three years, and had recently graduated. Now she had unlimited time to do...whatever it was Budder did when she wasn't latched onto me.

"Heh. I _Was_." I replied. "What's up?"

"Nothin'...just missed you is all." The tan filly said. "I haven't seen you since breakfast, you know?"

"Mm. I know..." I said with a huff. "Just at a really important part in my life. I mean...in my autobiography, you know?"

"Heehee...yeah." She giggled. My sister cocked her head inquisitively. "Whatcha writing about right now?"

"Well...it's um...it's when I met Dashie."

"Oh." Budder said. "You never really told me about when you two met."

"I know..." I muttered, turning around and pretending to be busy.

"You said it was really bad, and that you saved Dashie from a killer and I know that's how she lost her wings, but that's all you guys ever told me."

"I know..." I said again.

"I want to know about your past." My sister stated. I sighed. "Come on, Drake...am I gonna have to read your book when it comes out? You said we could trust each other with everything."

"I do trust you..." I replied. "Just..." I looked at the notebook. Here I was, writing about the whole thing, and I still wanted to keep it from Budder. I wondered if she was really old enough to hear the story. She was right though. If I didn't tell her, she would just find out anyway.

"Alright..." I began. I stood and walked to the chair she was in and sat in the floor beside her. "It was a year or so before I adopted you...I was in Canterlot, working a desk after what happened at the fort." I thought back to those days, when it seemed like my world was ending. "I thought my career was over...and honestly, angel...I didn't care. After everything that had happened, I was honestly contemplating killing myself."

"No!" My sister exclaimed, reaching out and hugging me.

"Um...Celestia called me into Royal Court." I continued. "I thought I was gonna be executed or something. Instead, she told me about a bunch of ponies going missing in a little town called Ponyville. Celestia wanted to reassign me to investigate the disappearances. I couldn't say no to a princess, so I took the job." I paused for a moment, gathering my memories and trying to make it as concise as possible. "You know...Dashie was the first pony I met when I got to Ponyville..."

"Really?"

"Yep. She was doing some trick flying, and crashed right into me. Heheh..." I chuckled at the recollection. "Then we fairly well insulted one another and I went on my way."

"Wow, bub..." Budder said cynically. "Good job."

"I wasn't looking for love at the moment." I confessed. "Remember the state of mind I was in back then. I didn't want anything to do with anypony. I was there to solve the case, and that's what I set out to do. It was later that night that Dash stopped in and brought me some food."

"She brought you food? That was your first date?" My sister asked with a smirk.

"Nah. See, this pony named..." I almost hated to say the name. "Pinkie Pie...one of Dash's best friends, she had thrown me a 'welcome to town' party the evening I got there. I was busy working, and didn't go. Dashie was nice enough to bring me a big platter of..." I trailed off. The memory...

"A platter of what?" Budder asked, shaking me from my reverie.

"Um...cupcakes...she brought me a big plate of Pinkie Pie's cup...cakes. I was starving, and so I took a break, and we sat and ate half of the cupcakes and talked."

"I thought you didn't like cupcakes, bub." My sister interjected.

"I don't." I said grimly. "Anyway...the next morning, now that we weren't at each others' throats, she started showing me around town and helping me out with the case. I guess our first real time together was Dashie being my assistant." I grinned. "Not much has changed, I guess. If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

"Heehee." She giggled.

"Over the next couple of days, we got close...even though I didn't want to." I scoffed. "It was love, no matter how much I tried to fight it. She was in my head and I couldn't shake it..." I smiled a little. "I finally had to admit to myself that I was madly in love with Dash...and she was in love with me. It was unmistakable." I was quiet for a little while as I remembered the day Dashie and I had gotten together. "I ended up having a breakdown because of what had happened to me. Dash was...she was there for me and got me through it. That's really when we hooked up, you know? That was the day before..." I paused. "But yeah...I decided that I was going to let her into my life...that I really did love her."

"So what happened?" Budder asked, leaning toward me with interest.

"Well...The next day, Dashie was supposed to meet me and go with me to interview a few ponies. She was late, and so I went alone. To Pinkie's bakery. It was closed, and it just didn't look right, you know? I broke in and..." I paused a moment. "You sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes." She answered seriously. I sighed.

"Well...It turns out that Pinkie...Dashie's best friend...was the killer. In the basement, she had Dash tied up, and was...well, she cut off her wings...and her cutie marks, and was getting ready to kill her."

"Why?!"

"She was crazy, sis." I replied. "She'd already killed probably a dozen or more ponies. She uh..." I didn't know how to say the next part, so I just said it. "She was...baking her victims into cupcakes, Budder."

"Oh crap...ew...that..." My sister stammered, taken aback by the revelation. "Wait...bubby...you ate some of the cupcakes..." I nodded. She grabbed me in a hug. "Unnghhhh!"

"Yep." Is all I said.

"You got her though, right?" Budder asked, tears in her blue-gray eyes. "The killer?"

"Yeah. She tried to best me in a sword fight. Didn't work out to well for her." I replied. I left out how badly I was injured myself in my fight to the death with the serial killer. "And uh...I saved Dashie, and ended up taking her with me when I left town. We've been together ever since."

"Wow..." My sister commented. "There's probably not another pony in Equestria that's got a love story like that."

"Welcome to my life." I shrugged. "There, I told you the story. Happy?" She nodded. "If you want all of the gory details...and I do mean _gory_ , you're gonna have to read the book."

"I don't...know if I...want to..." She groaned. She was quiet for a few moments. "Love you, bub."

"Love you too, angel." I returned. "Now, go flea yourself. I'm gonna work on this a little while longer. I'll be out before dinner, okay?"

"But I miss you..."

"I'll make it up to ya, I promise." I said. "We'll go out and eat somewhere nice for dinner, kay?"

"Kay!" She answered with a smile. My sister left the room, and I turned my attention back to my life story...or rather writing it.

A couple hours later, I was still sitting at the desk, contemplating which word was better, 'flabbergasted' or 'bewildered'. I'd almost solved this perplexing conundrum, when I heard Budder call for me. Buuuub! Celestia's here to see you!" She hollered.

"I'm coming." I stated loud enough for everypony in the house to hear. I habitually closed my notebook and placed the pen on top. Why was Princess Celestia here? I had been healing up and resting since the Sombra incident, almost six months ago. In that time, the princess of the sun had only dropped in a hoof-full of times, usually to check on me. Her visits were always in the evening, after her sister had raised the moon, so for her to show up in the middle of the day was a bit disconcerting. I ran a hoof through my messy black mane, and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Celestia was standing in my formal parlor, her flank to the door, staring intently at my plaque of medals on the mantle of the fireplace. When I reached the door, I paused a moment and cocked my head. My initial worries were correct. Something was wrong. And it obviously involved me in some way. That didn't make me feel any less apprehensive. I saw the ruler raise her head a bit.

"One for valor, one for bravery, one for being injured in combat..." She spoke, not turning away from the fireplace and the display of military decorations. "One for saving me...two for saving the country..." She finally turned. "All for saving others. You are without a doubt one of the most selfless army officers I have ever known." I let my head fall a bit and scoffed.

"Or I was just always in the right place at the right time..." I returned.

"It is only too bad you do not have a medal for saving Rainbow Dash." Celestia added. "I believe that to be your finest moment." That got my attention.

"I try not to think too much about that case..." I sighed. "Well...I guess I'm a liar, Your Highness...I was just writing about that little episode when you dropped in."

"No doubt that is why you wrote to me as well as Shining Armor, wanting to get the details of the case declassified." The princess mused. I walked over to my bar, and proceeded to pour two inches of hoofcrafted bourbon into a crystal tumbler. I took a sip.

"Well...I guess it's time the story gets told." I answered. I raised the glass in a toast to some unspoken ghost of an idea. "Bunch of rumors going around about it...and I figure who better to set the story straight." I took another drink.

"Not to mention that any chronicle of your life would not be complete without a telling of how you met the mare of your dreams and changed the circumstances of your life so dramatically." Princess Celestia added, cutting through my bullshit. She grinned. "Your sister told me you were writing your life story."

"Yeaahhh..." I breathed, and took another sip.

"Aren't you a bit young to be penning the story of your life, my dear lieutenant?" She asked.

"More white hairs every day." I shrugged. "Pretty soon my mane's gonna match my coat." I swirled the amber liquid in the glass a moment. "So what brings you around, Your Majesty?"

"How long has it been since you've been to Ponyville?" Was her reply.

"Back then." I answered. "Dashie's been back a few times, to visit her friends and everything. We'd planned on going there on holiday, but we haven't really got the chance yet...why?"

"I would like for you to go back to the place where it all started." The princess stated. "Now that the details of the investigation are in the public domain, I would like for you to return to Ponyville with your family to help with wrapping up loose ends." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you mean?" I pressed suspiciously.

"Sugarcube Corner, the bakery in which Pinkie Pie worked...it is being torn down." Celestia said. "Since the murders, many stories have been told surrounding the structure..."

"Let me guess..." I interjected. "Everypony says it's haunted."

"Yes. Though it is not, at least not to my knowledge." She answered. "And, sitting abandoned in the middle of Ponyville, it has done little more than serve as a grim reminder of the things that transpired there for over five years."

"And so they're finally tearing it down." I concluded.

"And you should be there." Princess Celestia said with a nod of her head.

"Well...I guess Rainbow Dash is gonna be happy about seeing her friends." I remarked. "Wait...is there some...ulterior motive to this, Your Highness?" I queried.

"You said that you have not returned to the town since the...incident...even though Rainbow Dash has..." Celestia explained. "It would be very cathartic for you to go back and see the book closed on this matter."

"I uh..." I let out a sigh. "Yeah...of course you're right...probably. I mean, I went back to the fort..." The monarch nodded knowingly. I hadn't really wanted to go back to that place...ever. Princess Celestia, like a mother who always knew what was best was right as usual though. Maybe after everything, it was finally time. "Alright, I'll go."

"Wonderful. I will arrange your tickets and make sure you have traveling money." Celestia said.

"Traveling mon...I still have like 300 grand in the mattress from all of the cases you had me on."

"Well, if you insist..." The princess sighed. "You can be so stubborn sometimes, my dear Drake." I grinned.

"I'm not stubborn." I replied. "I'm just always right about everything all the time." Princess Celestia giggled daintily.

"Oh Drake, I have missed working with you these past few months. Your wit never failed to bring a smile to my face...not to mention that you were always the handiest pony to have around."

"Well, I kind of miss working too, Your Highness." I admitted. "Maybe after this Ponyville vacation, I can get back into working some minor cases, you think?" She smiled. "I'm bored...Your Highness."

"I'll see what I can do." She nodded. "And I'll have you three tickets to Ponyville by tomorrow."

 _ **So begins volume twelve of Drake's saga. Finally, after all this time, he's returning to Ponyville. How much have things changed since he's been there? What adventure awaits the trio? And I'm sure you are all wondering how dark this story is gonna get. I will attempt to have the next chapter up sometime in the next few days. This one's gonna be slow-going, but you won't resent the wait when you read the quality. At least I hope...so send me your reviews, and I will try to release the next installment as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter to you. I've had a few minor setbacks, but I think I can get back to writing pretty regularly now. Maybe if I have the time and moxy, I can get a chapter out every couple of days or so. I hope you all enjoy this volume, and I look forward to seeing your feedback as we approach the end of this year-long anthology of Drake's life. So please enjoy the latest installment of the story, and don't forget to review, everypony.**_

I paused a moment before stepping onto the train. I couldn't help but reflect on the moment. It still felt a little strange, going back to Ponyville after all this time. Celestia was right, Ponyville, my first criminal case, had changed my life so dramatically. If not for that town and the psychopathic killer I had to stop, I wouldn't have met Dashie and set the stage for the rest of my life. Still, the dark memories of that little episode had admittedly stuck with me over the last few years, and made me a little hesitant about going back and facing down those demons. I had seen evil. Pure evil. Evil and madness, and I didn't know how I was going to court those recollections. I sighed and noticed Rainbow Dash and Budder standing in the car, staring at me, waiting on me to join them.

"Ticket, sir?" The conductor stated. I handed him the ticket Princess Celestia had sent via messenger that morning. The older stallion punched the ticket before returning it to me. "Have a nice trip, sir." He said. I habitually straightened my saber and cavalry hat, the same light gray slouch hat I had worn almost every day since I was stationed at the fort, and boarded the train. I took a seat beside Dashie, my sister sprawling out in the vacant seat in front of us. I glanced out the window as the train let out a long wailing whistle and began to move.

"Hey...you alright, Drake?" Dash asked curiously, probably seeing my expression.

"Hm? Yeah, sweetheart...just..." I lay back in the seat. "Ain't been back there since...you know?"

"It's cool." She stated. "I know how you have to feel. It was kinda weird for me when I went back the first time. It'll be chill though."

"You think so?" I asked instinctively.

"Yeah. I'll be there, right? And Budder...and you know the girls have been wanting to see you for like...forever now."

"I know..." I muttered. "I think I'm just over-thinking it or something. You know how I am..."

Yeaaahhhh..." My marefriend answered, rolling her magenta eyes. "We both know how you can be..." I grinned a bit, then chuckled.

"Yeah bub, it'll be fine." Budder added, looking over the back of her seat at me. "I'm actually kinda looking forward to getting there. Scootaloo is gonna be there, right?"

"Yep." Dash answered. "If you want, she can stay with us when we get there..."

"Yes!" My sister answered immediately.

"Well...yeah..." Budder replied bashfully. "I've kinda been wanting to see her for a long time now..."

"I'm glad you two became such good friends so fast." I nodded. "You know...she's an orphan...kinda like us, sis."

"I know, bubby." My sister said softly. "And she needs somepony to take care of her...like we did."

"You're a good pony, sis." I smiled. "I'm proud of you." Budder grinned sheepishly and literally slid back down into her seat. I shrugged and took out the latest issue of swords and Spears monthly, and settled in for the train ride.

The trip to Ponyville took about three hours, most of which I spent engrossed in my magazine and chatting with Rainbow Dash about her friends and how everyone was doing since I had seen them last. I found out that Twilight Sparkle was now a princess and an alicorn. Given my lack of encyclopedic knowledge of magical stuff, I didn't even bother asking how that happened. Applejack was doing well, still running the farm, and even though her young sister Apple Bloom was still a patient of the psychiatric hospital, she was up for review in a few months. If she were proven rehabilitated and mentally sound, she would be released. I couldn't help but wonder how things would be for the family should the young killer return home after playing her part in the murders of so many of her family's friends and neighbors.

At last, the colorful train slowed as it neared the Ponyville station. Even though it had been over five years, the strangest sense of deja vu hit me as I stood and made my way to the door of the passenger car. It was made worse when I stepped off of the train onto the platform and like before, had a couple of ponies give me strange looks, no doubt because they were (once again) surprised to see a military officer in their town. Dashie saw my sour look, and responded with her normal blend of laissez faire and savoir faire.

"At least you won't have a hot filly crashing into you this time." She grinned, nudging me.

"I dunno..." I said slyly. "Looking back, I kinda liked it. Maybe it'll happen again."

"Over my dead body!" Dash shot back. "Oh crap...I didn't mean..."

"Mm...it's alright..." I sighed. "Not the best turn-of-phrase though, sweetie. Well...we're here. Let's find our quarters and commence this...operation meet and greet..."

"Alright. We're supposed to stay with Twilight, and she's probably expecting us." Dashie stated.

"Well in case I forgot how to find the big tree with the library inside..." I said, "Lead the way, sweetheart."

 _ **So ends chapter two. It's easy to see that Drake is feeling a bit uncomfortable about being back in Ponyville. I will try to have chapter three written out and posted sometime tonight or tomorrow afternoon, all depending on my mood and whether or not inspiration strikes me or not. Until then, thanks for reading. -Drake**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 _ **Hey everypony, new readers and old alike. This chapter was a little hard to get out for some reason. I guess I'm so used to writing one kind of story, and having to create one this different (and yes, it's a bit different from the rest) becomes a bit like trying to crawl out of a self-dug rut. That, and it's been a while since I last wrote, and I still haven't gotten back into the swing of it. Oh, and if you have yet to check out my Youtube Channel, it's Lieutenant Drake, of course. Mostly weapons and such, if you're into that kind of thing. But if you want to see the real-life Drake and Budder these characters are based on, check it out. Okay, enough self-promotion. Here's the latest chapter of the story. Enjoy, and please review.**_

A wise pony, I think his name was Gin Rummy once said "There are known knowns, known unknowns and unknown unknowns." I was returning to a place I hadn't been in years, a place (not unlike Fort Mesquite) which harbored certain bad memories. This was a known known. I wasn't entirely prepared for the return to Ponyville and the impact it would have on my psyche. Then again, I knew this would happen. It was a known unknown, if that makes any sense. What happened once we had reached Twilight Sparkle's place was unarguably an _unknown unknown_.

After a short walk through town, we reached the front door of Twilight's, and Dash knocked casually. We waited for a minute, but strangely, nopony answered. She knocked again, but once again, nopony answered. We shot each other a curious glance, and Dash reached out, turned the unlocked knob and pushed open the door to reveal a dark room. Cautiously, the three of us slowly stepped inside and looked around the blackness. That's when the shock and awe came.

"HEY YOU!" A brown stallion with a dark brown, curly mane called happily, inches from Dashie's face. We all jumped back as the lights came on. The room was virtually full of ponies and party décor, and a cloud of colorful balloons, released from somewhere, drifted up to the ceiling. Then, without any hint or preview as to what was about to happen, the stallion broke into a quick-paced polka song.

" _Welcome back, Dashie_

 _and welcome Dashie's crew_

 _enjoy this little party_

 _because it's all for you!"_

"Eheheheh..." Dash laughed, caught off-guard.

" _And welcome Drake and Budder_

 _Of whom we've heard so much_

 _I couldn't wait to meet you_

 _so I added this little touch!"_

With that, the stallion pulled a string, and down unfurled a giant banner depicting the crossed sabers insignia of the cavalry with a magnifying glass (no doubt representing my detective work) superimposed. Flanking this were two stereotypical ghosts wearing goofy grins. Above all of this was painted _Welcome Drake and Budder!'_ I would have been honored had I not felt like groaning at the silliness.

"Bub?" My sister whispered anxiously.

"I have...no...idea..." I replied as the musical number continued with the exuberant stallion actually playing a damned accordion while rolling about the room on a big red rubber ball as he sang.

" _You've been gone way too long_

 _We missed you so very much_

 _so have a cake, a fruit punch lake,_

 _some canapes and such!"_

"Umm..." I mused, not sure how to respond to the situation as the Stallion put his right foreleg around me and shoved a platter of appetizers in my face.

"Uh, Drake..." Dashie said nervously. "Meet Cheese Sandwich. He's uhh..."

"The new element of laughter...and parties, I assume?" I said with a courteous nod to the stallion.

"How'd ya guess?!" The energetic pony exclaimed, whether condescendingly or jovially I couldn't decide, and a shower of confetti punctuated by a party horn blowing from somewhere punctuated _him._

"Oh it has been _far_ too long, Darling..." A white unicorn mare greeted, approaching Dash. I remembered her as Rarity, the fashionista. You know, as if the fancy gown and diamond necklace didn't give that away.

"You're darn tootin'." Another mare added. I recognized Applejack right away as the cowpony came up to hug Rainbow Dash. "I trust ya'll been takin' good care of our Rainbow?" The orange-tan pony with the country drawl asked mock-accusingly.

"Only when she ain't saving _my_ behind." I replied with a shrug. Applejack smiled and nodded.

"Come on guys! This party's for you!" Cheese Sandwich said encouragingly. "Join in and have some fun!" I turned to my sister.

"Lemme guess...you're hungry..." I stated dryly.

"When _ain't_ I hungry?" She shot back.

"Well, I guess this is our party, so go get you some snacks and stuff. I'm gonna...mingle, I guess."

"Goooooood luck with that, brah." Budder commented dryly, walking toward the concessions. I looked around the room. This Cheese guy had gone all out on our party. I guessed that in a way, we were kind of local celebrities. There were three tables full of snacks and sweets. They even had a fondue setup and a chocolate fountain. At least they didn't have cupcakes...Oh Luna...why did my mind have to bring that up?

"Did you have a good trip, Lieutenant Drake?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a friendly tone, trotting up to me.

"Yeah...I guess...Oh, I mean...yes, Your Highness." I replied respectfully, remembering at least some of my social graces as it donned on me that I'd forgotten that the librarian was now royalty.

"Oh Lieutenant, there's no need for that." Twilight stated with a smile. "You don't need to treat me differently just because I became a princess. I'm the exact same pony I always was...I mean...except for the wings."

"Well, at least _something_ changed in this little town..." I joked with a grin. "So...you ever figure out how to...use those?" I asked curiously. Pegasi were born with wings and learned to use them from an early age. I couldn't imagine me getting wings or a horn and trying to figure out how they worked at my age.

"Yeaahhh...it's coming along." The lavender alicorn answered with a sigh. "Between you and me, I could proooobably use a better teacher..." She looked past me, and I turned to see Derpy drinking from her cup, spilling punch on herself in the process. She went to refill her cup, and knocked over the table.

"Bless her heart." I commented, an old adage meaning essentially 'She's a real sweet filly and I love her to death, but...'

"I'm glad you were able to take such good care of Rainbow." Twilight said in a low voice. I turned back to her. "I haven't been able to tell you face to face, but thank you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Why wouldn't I?" I said back. "I love her with all my heart."

"And I'm glad for that too." The princess of friendship nodded. "That she's taken such good care of you too, I mean. Don't take it the wrong way, but when I first met you, you were a real..."

"Workaholic?" I said.

"Sourpuss?" Spike added, walking by and catching some of the conversation. I rolled my eyes and huffed dramatically.

"I was going to say curmudgeon." Twilight countered.

"I think I get it." I chuckled. "And yeah...I admit she's been good for me. They both have."

"So that's your sister, huh?" Twilight asked, watching Budder trying to throw grapes into the air and catch them in her mouth.

"Yep."

"Rainbow told me about her. For her age she..."

"Heheh. Believe me...whatever rumors you may have heard about my sister..." I interjected, "...take them and double them, and you're probably close to the truth about that one." Twilight giggled.

"We've all been keeping up with your guys' adventures." The alicorn said.

"Huh?"

"You guys practically fill the newspapers every few months." Twilight explained. "Even if I didn't hear about your experiences from Princess Celestia, practically everypony knows about the great detective Drake. You three certainly get into some interesting situations..."

"Tell me about it." I muttered. "I'm sort of...semi-retired now. Just trying to get some R and R now, you know?"

"Well, enjoy your stay here." She stated. "I have a spare room upstairs for you and Rainbow, and one for your sister. If you need anything, let me know."

"Always the gracious host, Miss Twilight." I said, making her smile. We were interrupted by the host of our welcome party.

"Aww...what's wrong, don't you like the party?" Cheese Sandwich asked, walking up, speaking like a foal seeking approval.

"I...well yeah, I really do appreciate the party..." I answered. "I'm honored, Cheese Sandwich...I really am, and thank you for all this. Heh...It's just that I've always been kinda...uncomfortable in social situations..." I admitted. "No offense to you, I just have a problem with crowds, you know?"

"I know what ya mean!" He returned in his normally chipper tone. "I used to be a Nervous Nelly around other ponies too! Now look at me, the greatest party pony around!"

"Uh-huh." I pretended to agree.

"You just need to come out of that shell." He grinned.

"Uhhhh, Cheese?" Dashie interjected, stepping between us. "Remember what I told you about Drake? Sometimes, it's better he stays _...in_ the shell. When he comes out of his shell, iiiit's usually in a fight, and then he's kinda the _life_ of the party."

"Woah..." Cheese said respectfully. "You like...ever...you know..." I raised an eyebrow. "You know... _kill_ somepony?" He said this in a hushed whisper.

"Yes." I answered coldly. He cringed a bit. "But only when I had to...and they were all bad." He nodded. I gave a small grin. "You know, I think I'll try some of that fondue. It looks pretty good." The party pony smiled. This trip was already proving to be very interesting...if nothing else. At least it was pleasant. As I helped myself to hot, runny cheese and toast points, I couldn't help but wonder what else would come of this little vacation.

 _ **So ends chapter three. I hope you are all finding this volume to be an interesting read. I know it's a little slow in picking up, much like volumes five and nine, but it will soon become quite interesting. I assure you, if you don't find one part of this story appealing, there are so many twists to the trio's lives in this one, you're bound to like it if you're a fan of Drake's saga. I will try to have the next chapter up sometime soon. I'll more than likely be taking my time with this one, just to get it right. As for the next few days, I dunno if I'll be able to post a new chapter. If you need an explanation, I gotta go to the doc and have a nice big wound re-examined, work on a couple Youtube vids for my channel, take Budder shopping for her birthday (She's turning 14), go to the gym, work on some custom masks for an upcoming movie (one of my many jobs), and try and convince my fiancee why I really really NEED an Avtomat Kalashnikova Model 47. Hopefully, chapter four will be up monday afternoon. So until then, thanks for reading everypony! Don't forget to send me your reviews. -Drake**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _ **Hello again, everypony. As always these days, sorry for being a bit late in getting this chapter up. I'd actually started on it a couple of days ago, and only got around to finishing it now. I've had a great deal of random stuff I had to do. Still do, honestly...but for now it has to take the back-burner as I take the time to write, because this is still one of my biggest passions in life, and we get so few of those. So here is the long-awaited chapter four. I hope you all enjoy this little installment. Please review.**_

The next morning, we really had nothing to do, and it was still a couple of days until the bakery was due to be demolished, so I took the opportunity to catch up on my writing. After a cup of strong coffee and showing Twilight how to make the world's best flapjacks, I borrowed her sitting room, and decided to devote the day to working on my autobiography. I was constantly distracted by my surroundings, mainly because I was in the same room I had used as my office during my investigation into the Pinkamena murders all that time ago. Now here I was, sitting at the same table, writing about that little incident. If you have read my earlier accounts, then you know how deeply I tend to think (or overthink) about things, so as you've probably guessed, the irony of the situation did not escape me.

"Hey bubby." My sister greeted, walking into the room. She stopped and stared at the shelves of books for some time. Finally, she spoke. "Crap...Twilight's go a lot of books, don't she?"

"Um...has it taken you this long to figure that out?" I asked incredulously.

"Meh...Luna's got more." Budder shrugged indifferently.

"And when exactly were you in Luna's library?" I queried.

"Remember when you were sick, and me and Dash wanted to stay close to the hospital?" She asked, a tinge of sadness in her tone at having remembered me being so close to death.

"Oh yeaaahhhh...Celestia and Luna foalsat you a couple of times..." I reminisced. "And you bugged Celestia to death, calling her 'Aunt Tia'"

"Heehee...yeeeaaaahhhhh..." Budder giggled. "But yeah, Luna showed me her private library, and let me see some of her old books about ghosts and monsters. It was really cool."

"Oh no..." I groaned.

"What?"

"Luna's gonna make you her personal student, and you're gonna end up becoming the Princess of the Strange and Unusual."

"That would be cool!" My sister said happily.

"No it wouldn't..." I griped. "It would mean I'd have even more ghosts and ghouls annoying me to death."

"Hey guys." Twilight greeted us as she entered the room, levitating a pot of coffee and a teacup and saucer on a platter. She used her magic to place the aromatic drink on my table. Our host gave us a friendly smile. "What were you saying about ghosts and ghouls?"

"My sister..." I complained. "She's the best paranormal investigator in the whole country."

"I've heard how good she is around the paranormal." Twilight agreed. She turned to my sister. "You know...I never really believed in ghosts and all those superstitions, but your investigations are beginning to make believers out of quite a few ponies, Budder."

"Just doin' mah job." My sister grinned. I groaned.

"You...don't approve of your sister's talent, Drake?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Huh? Yeah, of course I approve of it. I'm proud of my 'lil sis for being so good at...well...everything she does. It's just...huh, I'll put it to you like this, Miss Twilight..." I explained. "I'm like you. I never believed in all that voodoo hoodoo junk about ghosts and boogermen. That is until my wonderful little sister, with the aid of the _royal_ sisters decided to drag my life across that line, right into the realm of _what the Hell did I get myself into_." This made both of them giggle

"You have my condolences, Lieutenant..." Twilight chuckled. "And a pot of fresh coffee. I remembered how much you liked your coffee from the last time you were here."

"Thank you so much." I replied gratefully.

"You need anything else?" The purple alicorn asked. "I was going to go hang out with the girls. It's been so long since we've seen Rainbow, and we wanna squeeze in all the time we can."

"I can understand that." I smiled. "I see Dash and Budder just about every day, but it never gets old." My sister smiled sweetly. "When it comes to ponies you care about, every single moment counts."

"Very aptly put." Twilight agreed.

"I think I'll be fine here." I said. "You go make every moment count, eh?"

"I will, Drake. Thank you." Twilight said with a warm smile before leaving the room. I heard the front door open in the next room. "Huh? Yes, she is." Twilight's voice stated. "She's in the study if you want to..."

"Budder!" An orange filly with a purple mane exclaimed, running into the room toward my sister.

"Hey! Scootaloo!" My sister called happily, embracing the orange filly in a hug. "Missed joooo!"

"I missed you too." Scootaloo returned. "How ya been? Get to go on any more totally awesome adventures?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not since we stopped the ghost of an evil king from coming back and like...taking over the world." Budder said nonchalantly. "Yeahhh...bubby kinda retired after that."

"And for good reason..." I added.

"Wow..." Scootaloo commented. "Nothing like that's happened around here. I mean we had a bugbear attack the town a little while back, but that wasn't really a big thing..."

"Sounds pretty big..." My sister said softly.

"No...angel..." I sighed. "I think she means it wasn't a big deal for the town to handle."

"Oh...eheheheheh..." Budder chuckled, blushing.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Scootaloo asked.

"Like a couple of...days, I think..." my sister returned.

"Four more days." I said.

"Wanna stay with me till then?" Budder asked. Her friend looked beside herself with joy. "It's cool."

"Do I?!" The teen answered. I let them converse in sentence fragments like teenagers do while I looked over my last few sentences. Needed to change a few things...

"Is it alright if me and Scootaloo go out and explore the town a little?" She asked. I knew she'd been looking forward to seeing Scootaloo again, and I also knew that if they just stay here all day, I was just going to be iced out anyhow, so I agreed. It was Ponyville. What kind of trouble could they get into?

"Go on then..." I sighed. "Being back here is kinda giving me inspiration to write. Think I'm just gonna hang out here and work on my book today."

"Ughhh buuuuub..." My sister groaned. "You even work on vacation."

"Eh...it's kind of relaxing, so it's not really work." I countered.

"Suuurrrre." Budder smirked. "Well...I think we're gonna go get some food. Can I has some monies?" She had the innocent smile of a yearling, which translated to the scheming, devious smile of a Budder who wanted something. I sighed again and shook my head. How long was she gonna try to milk the sweet little foal thing? Whatever, it wasn't like we were broke. Reaching over to my saddlebags, I pulled out a bag of bits and poured out twenty into my sister's money pouch.

"Don't spend it all in one place." I said.

"Thanks bubby!" She exclaimed, and before I knew it, the two teenagers had bolted out of the room. I heard the front door slam, and I found myself sitting in Twilight's study, working...alone. I wondered where Dashie was. A sudden shudder hit me. It was all too similar. I rubbed my face and took a drink of coffee. Okay, this was as close to deja vu as I wanted to get.

 _ **Hope you liked this chapter. I know this story is lacking in action thus far, but it will pick up soon, I promise. I will try to get the next chapter up sometime in the next couple of days. So until then, thank you all so much for reading, and I look forward to hearing from my readers as always. Be back with chapter five soon. -Drake**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm back with another chapter. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I guess I'm down to about a chapter a week now, especially on this story. As the volume progresses, I also hope you are all finding it to be an enjoyable read. The story picks up a little bit this time around, and I'm sure you've all been waiting for that. So without further ado, here is chapter five. Enjoy and please review.**_

By five in the afternoon, my writing frenzy had run out of steam, and after struggling to get one more paragraph completed for thirty minutes, I gave up on the endeavor completely, and closed the notebook I was penning my autobiography in. I tapped my pen on the table a few dozen times, trying to drum up some inspiration, then decided it was a lost cause. I sat at the table for a few minutes, boredly spinning my cavalry hat on my right forehoof. Then I whistled Garryowen while leaning back carelessly in my chair. Finally, I walked to the kitchen and put on another pot of coffee.

After pouring a cup of coffee, I walked back into the study and browsed through Twilight's collection of books. I found something that seemed like a fun and light reading. It was a little tome called "A Diary of the 15 Day War: A Rebel in the Lunar Republican Army" I hummed in interest when I saw the title. Any chance to learn more about the history of my friend Luna was a welcome moment. I plopped down in a comfortable wing-back chair with my coffee and the book, and began to read.

The book was fascinating, and I learned more about the War of the Two Sisters in that little hour of reading than I had in my lifetime. The writer, a guard in the employ of Princess Luna, made it clear that he believed his duty was in the service of his monarch and his monarch only, and his willingness to fight against the flag of his own country to fulfill his loyalty to Luna was humbling. The last entry, written the day before his execution displayed courage and honor, and he showed no regrets at dying in the service of his beloved princess. I've said it before, and I'll state it again...If I ever had to choose between betraying my friends and betraying my country, it would be a terrible, difficult decision, but in the end, I would hope I'd have the guts to betray my country. I had just finished the book, when my sister came barreling into the room with a frightened look on her face.

"Bub! Bub!" Budder called, almost frantically as she ran into the room, Scootaloo close behind. My sister galloped up to me, panting and huffing.

"What sis, what?!" I asked excitedly.

"Itwas...wewasandthewindow...we saw..." Budder gasped and blurted out. "Anditwas...ohcrap..."

"For Luna's sake..." I groaned. "take a deep breath, calm down, and speak a coherent language, angel!" She never got this flustered over much of anything, and I knew whatever it was, it had to be bad.

"Okay..." She said after inhaling deeply and relaxing a bit. "Scoots and me were out in town...and we were walking past that bakery place..."

"Sugarcube Corner?" I pressed.

"Yeah...and I looked up in one of the top windows..." My sister continued. "And I think I saw a ghost, bubby." I stared at her a moment, then finally blinked away my confusion.

"Ooookaaaayyy..." I replied. "I have to admit, the fact that the place is haunted is kind of chilling to me for personal reasons...but that's not really a...freakout-worthy kind of thing, sis." The two fillies stared at me with questioning looks a few moments.

"You really think so?" Budder asked meekly.

"Eh..." I shrugged. "As opposed to all the _other_ spooks you've seen looking out windows, walking through walls and rattling chains in the night? I'm kinda surprised you let it get to you so much." Budder sighed.

"Yeaahhh..." She whispered. "Just all the stories you told me and stuff..." I knew what she meant. She knew my history with the building. My history was, in a way, her history, and if the bakery was haunted, she was taking it personally.

"Like I said, angel. All the stuff that went on there...I'd be surprised if it wasn't haunted, you know?" I stated. "Tell you what, you two go upstairs and hang out. I'll have some pizza delivered for dinner, okay?"

"Kay." My sister said with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Lieutenant Drake!" Scootaloo chimed in. "Facing ghosts works up a heck of an appetite!"

"I know!" Budder replied. "That's why I'm always so hungry."

"Oh... _that's_ why..." I said cynically. "Oh, and girls? Don't tell Dash about this, okay? That building is ancient history soon, and I don't want her getting stressed out thinking the story ain't over and all that. Got it?"

"Yeah." Budder said solemnly.

"Sure thing." Her friend nodded.

"Alright then. Go on and show your bosom friend there that whosi-whatchit geo-ghostometer you just got."

"Um...you mean my geophone, bub?" Budder asked blandly.

"Yeah, that particular thing." I replied. "Pizza in an hour or so."

"Okay. Be down soon, Drake." My sister said with a smile, hugging me. Then she and Scootaloo hurried up the stairs to the guest room. I sat in silence a moment, thinking about the fact that the bakery that had given me nightmares for so long was haunted. Was the spirit one of Pinkie's victims? Or was it the murderer herself? The latter thought gave me a sudden chill. Was the ghost of the psychopath I had killed still roaming the building where she had tortured so many innocent ponies? Or was it just some homeless pony squatting in the condemned building, scaring youngsters? One way or the other, I knew I couldn't tell Rainbow Dash. I also knew that as soon as we all ate dinner and turned in for the night, I was going to have to run a little recon.

 _ **Looks like something strange is going on at Sugarcube Corner, eh? What is Drake going to find when he investigates the ghost...or whatever it was the Budder saw? I will attempt to have the next chapter up soon, so if you don't have this story faved yet, do so, or keep checking back. In the meantime, please feel free to enjoy our Youtube Channel, conveniently named Lieutenant Drake. I will return soon with more story as soon as practicable. Thanks for reading everypony1 see you soon. -Drake**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 _ **Hello again, everypony. Hope you all had a good Valentine's Day. You know you're WAY too into crime, military history and firearms when someone reminds you that it's Valentine's Day, and the first thing you think of is Tommy Guns and Al Capone. Heheh...anyway, I've finally managed to work through the intricacies of building up such a story, and gotten this chapter completed. I hope you enjoy this very psychological installment of volume twelve. If you're a new reader, please go back and read...well, at LEAST volume three, so you'll know what's going on. If you're reading this for the 'Cupcakes' content, you'll really enjoy the third volume of this series. So without further ado, I'll let you enjoy this one. Here's chapter six. Please review.**_

There is something about a place that has seen great tragedy or unspeakable horror that allows you to feel a degree of oppressiveness. I've felt it before during a few investigations, especially killings. I think over time, a location like a battlefield or the scene of a murder or terrible atrocity sort of develops its own personality, an indescribable something that you can feel in the air. I've heard my sister refer to it as a psychic imprint. If that is what causes a place with a dark past to have a heavy, oppressive feeling, then Sugarcube Corner was the site of a major psychic imprint. Then again, it may have only been my mind. After all, this place didn't just have a history, I had a history with this place to boot. Je ne sais pas.

I stood just inside the doorway of the dark and deserted bakery for several minutes, lantern in mouth. The feeling...the memories...I tried to shake it all off. Here I was, even after all this time, still haunted by what had happened here. Of course I was. That psychopath had almost killed Dashie. Hell, Pinkie had almost killed me too. But I got her. I saved Rainbow Dash, and I killed the murderer so she could never hunt again. I looked around what used to be the shop, with its unused tables and dusty counter. It was over. It had been over for years. So why did it feel like it wasn't?

I took a deep breath and stepped further into the building. Budder had seen somepony or something in here, and I was going to find out what. I scanned the room. There was the counter, with its display shelves. I shuddered. Back then, those shelves would be filled with baked goods...cupcakes and pastries made out of the victims of a crazed pony. I closed my eyes. I never understood that part. Why did she cook her victims into cupcakes, and then feed them to everypony else in the damned town? What the Hell kind of agenda is that, even for a fucking lunatic? Since then, I'd trailed some pretty crazy ponies. Hell, one of my best friends was a section eight teenager with a murderous bent and an urge to kill evildoers. This one had been different. She didn't just kill, she had implicated the whole town in her slayings. She'd carved up her friends and made the rest unwittingly partake in cannibalism. And now she was dead, and there was no way to ever know what made her tick, why she had done what she did. Maybe that's why I felt like I did. Maybe I needed that closure, to know why it had all happened, even if the answer was an utterly insane one.

I slowly walked to the basement door, and felt myself instinctively reach for the handle of the cavalry sabre at my side. There was the chance that some random homeless pony was squatting in the building, but my action was an involuntary one, and I stopped myself there. I felt a little silly for overreacting so much to an empty old house. I pushed open the door and slowly made my way down the flight of stairs, my lantern casting a dancing yellow light onto the narrow walls of the stairwell. I reached the bottom, and stepped into that room.

"Well Drake..." I whispered to myself. "You're back at the scene of the crime..." As I peered into the dimly-lit chamber, it all came back to me. The table was still there, complete with its restraints, and though all of the grizzly décor was long gone, there was still a creepy smiling face painted on the far wall. This would all soon be nothing but a memory. In a couple days, this whole place would be leveled. Maybe that would get it out of my mind. I turned, and walked back up the stairs.

Reaching the main floor, I continued on up the stairs to the second story of Sugarcube Corner. Upstairs was a hallway, and as I walked down the passage, I pushed open each door with my sabre and gave each room a cursory inspection. There was a large bedroom, with only a bedframe and a few boxes remaining. There was a bathroom, from which somepony had stolen the toilet. There was another smaller room with a child-like mural on one wall and a few toys, leading me to believe that it had been used as a nursery or playroom. It was a scary thought that small children were once playing so close to a serial killer.

At the end of the hall, I came to a closed door, which was decorated with stickers of hearts, stars and balloons. Was this it? Was I about to enter the nexus of the killer's daily life? I pushed open the door with the tip of my sabre and glanced around the room. My muscled were tense and my heart was pounding. If I had been on edge before, I was now at the point of expecting the legions of Hell to come barreling toward me. Instead, I was met with the stillness and silence of another empty room. I cautiously stepped inside. The room contained a bed, a dresser, a couple chairs and a small table. Inspecting my surroundings, I soon realized that was standing in Pinkie Pie's old bedroom. There were numerous photographs of the pink pony hanging on the walls, and as I examined them, they begged more questions than they answered in my mind.

Here was a mare who was always close to others. Every single picture was of her hugging a friend or in the middle of throwing a party for somepony. Next to several of the photos were remnants of some of the parties. A card here, a deflated balloon or two there. One item on the wall near the bed caught my eye. It was a photograph mounted in a heart-shaped frame. It depicted Pinkie Pie and Dashie. They had a foreleg around each other, and looked quite happy. The top of the frame read 'Best Friends Forever'. I felt myself cock my head to the side. My mind was starting to turn over all of this. I walked to the dresser, and mentally noted the stack of thank you cards stacked on one side, and the carefully arranged grooming items. A brush, with pink hair still in the bristles, a crystal perfume atomizer, a pink hoof file with red painted hearts on it.

I opened the drawers, but found nothing incriminating or out of sorts. Just the opposite. I found more photographs of Pinkie with her friends, all lovingly tucked into small boxes labeled as 'My best buds' and 'Having fun with the girls'. In the top right drawer, I found something even more strange. There was an addressed and stamped envelope sitting right on top. If I remembered correctly, it was dated about a month before I had arrived in Ponyville to investigate the disappearances. I sat my lantern on the tabletop and pulled out the letter. Written on the front in really nice hoofwriting was the following:

 _To: Mom, Dad, Limestone, Marble and Maud_

 _From: Pinkie_

I tore open the sealed envelope and unfolded the paper. The mystery only deepened as I read:

 _Dear family:_

 _How are you, everypony? How's the rock farm? Is there going to be a good harvest this year? I miss you all sooooooo much, but don't worry. Everything here is really great. Me and the girls are having all kinds of cool adventures and saving the world and having parties and fun things like that. I get to go to Canterlot every now and then, and it's amazing. I'd love it if you guys could come sometime. They have a rock garden that Maud would just go nuts over._

 _I may be able to come visit in a few weeks. The Cakes said I could take off for a couple weeks, and I would really like to come home and see you all again. I don't know when it'll be, but I'll find out when it'll be, then I'll tell you, so you know I'm coming! Wouldn't that be super? Maybe I can throw a welcome home party for myself._

 _Well guys, I gotta go now, but don't worry about your Pinkamena. I'm having a good time in Ponyville. Love and hugs to all of you. I'll write again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Pinkie_

"Huh..." I mused, placing the letter back into the drawer. "That's a damned load and a half of weird..." Yes, I was talking to myself again, but the letter had thrown me off. She was planning of visiting her family a month before my involvement in the case, and seemed to be genuinely looking forward to it. There was no hint at all in the letter of mental instability or dark undertones. The Pinkie Pie who wrote the letter, the one in the photographs, that was a different pony from the one who had screamed about protecting her harvest as I ran her through with my sabre to protect Rainbow Dash.

Turning to the rest of the room, I soon spotted a strange object under one of the chairs. It was a square package, and as I got closer, I saw that it was a gift, wrapped in blue and gold paper, and topped with a rainbow-colored ribbon. A shiver shot down my spine. It _had_ to be a gift for Dashie. I used my sword to carefully drag the present slowly out from under the chair. I stared at it a moment, wondering what it could contain. Flipping the name tag over with the tip of my sabre revealed that it was indeed meant for Rainbow Dash. I finally knelt down and gently began to tear open the wrapping paper. To be honest, I was half-expecting to find a heart or something else as macabre, but once the gift was open, it only revealed a book, with a small card on top.

I picked up the card, which read 'Happy Birthday' on the cover, and opened it. It was obviously an early-bought birthday card and gift for Dashie from Pinkie. The book itself was a Daring do book, and the card expressed Pinkie's hope that dash would just love the book and have the happiest birthday ever. This made things worse in my analytical mind. Why had Pinkie bought Dash a birthday gift if she were planning on killing her friend before she could receive it? None of it made sense, and I shoved the present back under the chair. Maybe I was just overthinking it, not out of the realm of possibility for me. Maybe Pinkie was just batshit crazy, and in her disordered and unbalanced mind, all of this made perfect sense. Insanity is the creation of an alternate reality, after all...

I sighed and gave the room a final inspection. There was nopony in this house. Whatever my sister and Scootaloo had seen was probably something with a rational explanation. Maybe there had been some workers in here, going over the structure in preparation for the building's demise. Maybe it was just a curtain blowing in the breeze. Whatever it was, there was nopony here now. Nor was there any clue here, just more twisted and bizarre facts to compile with all the other unsavory facts of the case. On the bed was a small card, and just before I left the room, I picked it up. The cover read "You're Invited to a Party!' What was it with that pony and parties? There were clowns less festive than she was. I opened the card. It was blank inside, except for a bit of hoofwriting. Whether the card was intentionally unsettling or just an unfinished party invite, what was written did not put me at ease. On the inside of the card was written:

" _Because there's always time for ONE MORE PARTY!"_

 _ **So ends chapter six. What did you all think? This one was dark and deeply psychological, and for the first time in a while, we got to see Drake in this kind of situation without Dash or Budder by his side. Maybe this was a little glimpse of the old Drake from the first three volumes? I can't describe how exciting it was to write this chapter, and I'm looking forward to your reaction. As for the next chapter, maybe tomorrow night, maybe this weekend. Depends on how much inspiration strikes me, and if I rage quit Call of Duty tonight and write. That reminds me, if any of you ever play COD Black Ops (the first one), I'm on just about every week night. My name is Lieutenant Drake, and my Clan Name is LUNA. If you bump into me, send me an invite. I'm not a really good player by any standard, and I admittedly like to camp and snipe, but if there's any experienced players out there that wanna team up with me and keep me from sucking at COD, I'd appreciate it. Well, until the next chapter, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 _ **Hey everypony. I'm finally back with another chapter for your reading pleasure. Something that happens in this chapter is going to be a major moment in the whole series for a particular reason. And however you take what happens here is entirely up to you and your own moral code. I don't want to hear any negative comments about what happens. That said, enjoy the chapter, and please review.**_

"Where were you last night?" Dash asked. I gulped down a mouthful of coffee.

"Huh?" I asked innocently.

"Last night. You said you'd come up when you were done writing or whatever." My marefriend said. "I came down lookin' for you about two in the morning, and you weren't here." I hated lying to Dash, or anypony for that matter, but there was no way I could tell her where I'd really been. A little fib would be the lesser of two evils in this case.

"Oh. Yeah, I was trying to write, and nothin' was coming to me, so I went out and took a walk. Down by the stream, you know?"

"Oh." Dash replied. "Just makin' sure everything was cool, ya know? Did it help? Your walk or whatevs?"

"Uh...not really..." I answered, telling the truth on that one. "So, what do you have planned for today, sweetie?"

"Well Derpy's gotta work at the post office, and Cheese is throwing a baby shower, so I was gonna go help AJ with her apple harvest."

"That's awful nice of you." I commented.

"Well we're buds. Plus I'm sure to get all the cider I can drink." Dash grinned.

"Go easy on the cider." I cautioned, then took another drink of my black coffee.

"Says the stallion who's like twenty percent coffee..." My marefriend returned. "You know the doc said to stop drinking so much of that stuff..."

"I'm down to a pot a day." I said defensively. "I call that a personal achievement."

"You really wanna see bub without his coffee?" My sister asked, entering the kitchen.

"Umm...come to think of it, I've never seen him without coffee in his system." Dash answered. "Kind of a scary thought.

"Death by decaffeination..." I mused.

"You want to do anything today?" Dash asked me. "You haven't done anything for the last two days but sit around and be lazy."

"It's a vacation. I'm supposed to relax." I explained. "Eh, I may go out and get some lunch somewhere. I'm about finished with the whole Ponyville part of my story...thank Luna."

"Okay then..." Dash remarked. "You can stay here and be...boring then. I swear sweetie, you've gotten so _normal_ since you retired."

"Tell me about it..." I grumbled. "Not having terrorists to chase and monsters to fight is making me a fat, boring old stallion. I need something to do."

"Yes you do, Drake..." My marefriend agreed. She walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you this evening, okay?" I turned my head and caught her on the lips with a short kiss.

"Have fun, Dashie." I said warmly. "Love you."

"Love you too." She said. I watched her leave the house. It may have been the stallion in me acting up, but I couldn't help but realize that even at twenty five, Dash was still just as attractive as she was when we first met. I sighed and finished my coffee.

"What about you?" I asked, turning to Budder. "What are you doing today?"

"I dunno." She shrugged indifferently.

"Gonna go hang out with your friend, I'm guessing?"

"I guess." She replied. "You gonna be okay, bub?"

"You asking if I'm gonna be okay by myself all day?" I grinned. "I would hope so."

"I don't like you being alone." She stated grimly. Always the overprotective little sister...

"It's not _all_ bad, angel." I reassured her. "Maybe I'll get to finish my writing." She rolled her eyes. "When you comin' back?"

"Dunno...a couple hours maybe?" She answered. "Why?"

"Well, Dashie's gonna be gone till this evening, probably." I thought out loud. "When you get back, you want to practice your swordplay?"

"We ain't done that in forever." She said happily. "I brought my wooden sword."

"I know." I nodded. "Alright. You get back, and we'll spar a bit, alright?"

"Yep!" She agreed with a big smile. The next thing I knew, she had imprisoned me in a hug. "You're the best big brother in the world, you know that?" I smiled a little at that.

"Just trying to teach you some things you might need to know in the future." I stated. "With all three of us watching each others' sixes, we have overlapping fields of sixes being protected." She looked me in the face curiously, and I gave her a comical grin, making her laugh. "Go catch up with Scootaloo. I'll be here when you two get done doing whatever it is that teenagers do these days.

"What did you do?" My sister asked. "When you were a teenager?"

"Read, mostly." I admitted. "And practiced with swords."

"You were boring before you met me, bub." Budder commented.

"Come to think of it, yeah." I chuckled. "Dashie says something along the same lines."

"Well, you go write or whatever, and I'll be back in a little bit." She said.

"Love you sis."

"Love you too, bub." Budder replied before leaving the house. I finished another cup of coffee and finally settled down to work on my writing.

I reviewed what I had written the day before, and made some changes. I wanted whoever read my autobiography (If anypony did) to have the real story, to understand exactly what it was like to be on the investigation that had changed not only my life, but the lives of so many ponies in this town. After three hours of working on my narrative, I was finally nearing the completion of the Ponyville chapter of my life. It was then that something else happened that would come as a shock and change a great many things.

They say that no matter how strange something is, given enough time, it becomes normal. Over the last few years, I had definitely seen the strange. I was long desensitized to things that would make most ponies stop and take notice, and even being in the presence of a dead body...or a monster...or Equestria's worst criminals didn't faze me very much at all. No, it was when something happened out of the blue that affected me on a _personal_ level, and made me pause and rethink even the smallest aspects of life that got to me at that point. This is precisely what happened.

"Um...bubby?" My sister said in a low voice, walking slowly into the room.

"What's up, sis?" I asked, putting down my writing.

"I uhhh...I need to tell you something..." She said meekly. Now I was curious. Budder was hardly ever this nervous talking about anything.

"Bub...I really like Scootaloo..." She said plainly. I shrugged boredly.

"Okay..." I returned. "She's a nice young filly. What's not to like?" My sister just stood there, staring at me like there was more to the story.

"No...bub..." She sighed. "I...I mean I... _really_ like Scootaloo...you know?"

"Uh-huh..." I said, somewhat annoyed. "You're attracted to Scootaloo. I heard you the first time."

"Bub?" She had a scared look on her face.

"Sis...what did you want me to do? Yell at you? Tell you it's just a stupid phase?" I gave her a warm little smile to show her that I cared. "I love you, sis. No matter what. You are who you are, and nothing will ever chance that." I admit that I was a little taken aback by her confession, but what I said next summed it up, I suppose. "I...I guess I accept it. I mean, it's not really a bad thing, and it's part of who you are, sweetheart. You gotta go do what makes you happy. You gotta love whoever makes _both_ parties happy." She smiled, and tears welled up in her blue-gray eyes. She sniffed, and knocked a lock of dirty-blonde mane out of her face.

"Thank you, Drake." My little sister whispered.

"Thank you, Budder." I said back. "For being the kind of kid I can trust to almost always make the right decisions. I never had to raise you...you've been mature enough to make your own choices since I met you. I just had to legally put a roof over your head." I leaned over and wrapped my forelegs around her, and my sister hugged me back. "The easiest part has always been loving you and respecting you, sis."

"I love you, bub."

"I love you too, sis." I whispered back. I broke the embrace, and wiped a tear from her cheek. "So...uh..." I began. I was the last pony in Equestria that needed to give relationship advice. "Does she uh...she feel the same...you know?"

"I don't know..." Budder sighed wistfully. "Like...I _think_ so. I mean...she _is_ a...well, like _me_. And I can usually tell."

"Really?" I asked. Damn, they grow up fast...

"Yeah. I kind of...uh...eheheh..."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, me and Echo kissed once...so...yeah..." I just stared at her a few moments. "She wasn't gay, bub. Just...experimenting. And we didn't take it any f..."

"Stop!" I ordered, holding up my forehooves to show that I was done with all of this for now. "Please just...leave it at that, okay?"

"Heehee..." Budder giggled.

"Just one thing, sis." I added. "Be careful. I don't care if it's a colt or a filly, relationships and...relations...are the same across the board. It's not fun and games, you understand that?"

"Yes." She answered seriously.

"You're still too young for some things, and I don't have to tell you what those... _things_ are. You'll be old enough when you get into a serious, long-term relationship, get old enough to move out, or brave enough to tell me to go to Hell."

"Like that's ever gonna happen..." Budder remarked. I grinned.

"Exactly. Now what are you going to do?"

"Um..."

"I'm gonna give you some money, and if you want to spend time with your...damn, this is gonna be hard gettin' used to...your _girl_ friend...you can." I motioned for her to speak. "So you're gonna do...what?"

"Um...meet her after...school?" Budder asked.

"And?"

"Take her...out to...dinner?"

"Hm. The cafe's really good." I said. "It's where Dashie and I had our first date."

"Then that's where I'll go." My sister smiled.

"Be a perfect gentleman." I advised. "Hold doors, and don't let the lady pay for anything."

"Um..."

"Luna damn it, Budder...you threw me a friggin' curveball with this one, okay? I don't know anything about this stuff, I'm just assuming you're the...colt..."

"God, buuuuuuuub..." She groaned.

"I think I've had enough drama for one day now..." I said. "I'm gonna go make some coffee and see about getting some lunch. Then I guess we can work on your swordplay." I stood and started for the kitchen. "You coming?"

"Yee..." My sister answered. "Can we have waffles?" I paused.

"Waffles...for lunch?" I asked incredulously. "Damn you're weird."

 _ **Well, that was a bombshell, huh? Welcome to my world. And like I said, I understand that everyone feels differently about this sort of thing, but it is what it is, and as conservative and right-leaning as I can be, I also believe in loving and supporting your family no matter what. So that's that, and that's all I'm gonna say about it. I hope you all liked this installment, and I will attempt to get the next one up soon, probably in the next three days. So until then, thanks for reading. As the famous general said, I shall return. -Drake**_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I hope you are all finding the story enjoyable thus far. I'm only about a day late in posting this chapter...it turned out to be much longer than I had anticipated. More interesting stuff happens in this installment, and I know you can't wait to find out what, so enjoy, and please review.**_

"You know, they're tearing down Sugarcube Corner tomorrow." Dashie said it more like a statement than a question. I continued to lay back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes a moment.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You haven't really said anything about it since you got here..." My marefriend commented. "I mean...you really haven't said or done much of _anything_ since we got to town."

"I know." I answered a few seconds later. Dashie sat down on the couch. "I haven't felt exactly...festive during this little holiday."

"Is it getting' to you?" She implored. "Being here...the bakery getting' torn down...all that?"

"Well..."

"Honetly, Drake."

Honestly?" I replied. "Yeah, it kinda is, Dashie. I can't help but remembering some things that I wish I'd been able to forget, you know? Isn't it getting to you?"

"Drake..." She sighed. "It never _stopped_ getting to me. Every day, I wake up without my wings, man. And being back here...yeah, there's some pretty bad memories. This town was my home, and these are all my friends. I love being back here,

It's just not been the same."

"I know." I said softly. I cleared my throat. "I just can't wait until this whole thing's over. I think this might give me some kind of closure, you know? Like closing the book or at least turning the page, you know?"

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean..." My fiancee muttered. "I don't even know how I'm gonna feel when the place comes down though."

"Well, I'll be there." I stated. "We'll close this chapter of our lives together." She smiled. "Hell...as bad as it was, this twisted little nightmare is what brought us together in the first place."

"Then I guess it wasn't _all_ bad." She said softly, leaning in. We shared a deep kiss that made me feel a lot better about the entire situation.

"Mmm...be glad sis ain't here." I said, and kissed her on the lips, the cheek and the neck. I huffed. "Don't think I'm impolite enough to use Miss Twilight's library for that purpose though." I narrowed my eyes playfully. "It'll just have to wait till we get home."

"Oh, you're on." She whispered. We both sat up. "Where _is_ Budder anyway?" Dash asked, looking around, knowing that if the teenager wasn't attached to me like a tumor, she must be out somewhere.

"Oh, she was gonna wait for Scootaloo to get out of school, and then they're going to go out and eat or some other such tomfoolery." I paused, and looked Dash in the eyes. Scoots was her protege. How would she react to the news? "That had better be the only tomfoolery too. I don't trust teenagers in love." I added grimly.

"Whaddya mean?" Dash questioned. "They going out on dates or something?"

"No..." I replied. "Just one date..." Her eyes searched mine for an answer. "...with each other." I said matter-of-factly. Dashie narrowed her eyes in confusion, then a look of pure shock came over her.

"You mean..."

"Yep." I said. "I think my sister is gay. And apparently...your little minion is too." I scoffed. "I know, right? Takes a few minutes to process." I sighed. "I'm not upset. I'm not entirely nonplussed by the news either, but I guess it's not the worst news I could get, huh?"

"Eh, I don't see anything wrong with it either." Dash said. "I mean...when I lived here, these two mares, Lyra and Bon Bon were a couple. Nopony really took the time to give half a care."

"Yeah..." I mused. "Budder'll be alright. And I can live with another one of her quirks, I guess. At least she's not a communist."

"Yeah...wha...communist? What the heck does _that_ have to do with anything?" My marefriend asked, bewildered. I just grinned.

"Huh...well I guess a bunch, depending on whether or not you're a member of the Socialist Pony Party, attempting to garner votes by pandering to potential voters in the realm of fillies in non-traditional relationships." I returned. I could see that my marefriend was still trying to make heads or tails out of what I just said. "Which is a moot point, considering that Budder cares more about sammiches than she does politics anyway. Speaking of which...you want a sammich?"

"Sure." Dash smiled, happy that the tirade was finally over. "But...how did you just get from Budder and Scootaloo dating to Communists to sandwiches?" I grinned cunningly as I stood and stretched. Then I shrugged innocently.

"Je ne sais pas?"

 _ **From Budder's Autobiography**_

I waited outside of the school for an hour, waiting for Scootaloo to get out. I really liked her, and even though I knew I had to leave in a couple of days, I wanted to spend as much time with Scoots as I could. Maybe Drake would let her come visit more, and we could see each other as much as I wanted. No...that would never happen. It was getting kind of like I was with my brother. There wasn't enough time in a life _t_ o spend all the time I wanted with her. That's just how I am with ponies I really care about.

I heard the bell ring, and watched the students rushing out of the school house like a flood. I remembered those days. School's out, and students suddenly turn into one-pony stampedes, trying to get out of the school as quick as they can. I looked through the pack of colts and fillies, and finally saw Scoots coming out of the school with another filly. She was light pink with a purple and white mane. I moved closer through the crowd until I could hear them.

"I don't know why you keep trying to fly..." I heard the pink filly say. "You'll never get off the ground, and you look like an idiot when you try." I didn't know who the filly was, but I was already starting to hate her...bad. Scootaloo tried to walk away, but the pink pony, who was wearing a sparkly tiara, just followed her.

"Leave me alone, Diamond Tiara..." Scootaloo stated. "And I will too be able to fly. I'm gonna be one of the greatest fliers _ever_ one day. You'll see." You tell her, Scootaloo.

"Oh don't make me laugh." Diamond Tiara replied. "You're not good at anything, are you?"

"At least I work for everything and try my hardest." Scoots shot back. "I don't have everything handed to me!" Oh, so she was one of _those_ ponies. Now I really hated this Diamond Tiara.

"Of course you don't." Diamond shrugged. "You don't have _anypony_ to do anything for you."

"Shut up..." Scoots said, and I could see her face blush.

"You're an orrrphaan." The light purple filly said, mocking Scootaloo.

"Shut up, that's crossing the line!" Scoots said, and I could tell from her voice that her feelings were hurt. I'd had enough of this crap. I started walking toward the two. There was still a few students around the school, some of them watching the bullying, so Scootaloo and the prissy little bitch didn't notice me.

"So?" Diamond Tiara replied in a stuck-up tone. "Everypony here knows that the reason you're so useless is that you don't have a family to teach you any better. You're just a sad little orphan, and you'll never be able to fly." Scootaloo had tears in her eyes, and I felt them rising up in mine too. Those words didn't just hurt Scoots...they hurt me too. They hurt me because they hurt her, and because I knew what it was like to be an orphan, and to feel like nopony cared. It was official, I was about to take her head off.

"Hey bitch." I shouted. "Back off and leave Scootaloo alone!" This Diamond Tiara pony turned and gave me a hateful look.

"I _know_ you're not talking to me." She said in that cocky voice of hers.

"Yeah, you know who I'm talking to, asshole." I stated. Her face turned red.

"Well I don't know who you are, or who you _think_ you are, but nopony talks to me that way! My daddy..." that was all she got out before I punched her square in the face. The snobby little princess fell backwards and landed on her flanks, holding her cheek.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Everypony in the school yard exclaimed at once.

"OW! You hit me!" Diamond Tiara cried out.

"What about it?" I shot back. She stood up and walked up to me, hatred in her eyes.

"I'm gonna tell my _daddy_." She threatened in a whisper. "And you're gonna be in _big_ trouble."

"Bitch, I ain't afraid of your dad, whoever he is, and I ain't afraid of you." I said. "You want to make fun of orphans, make fun of me, and see what happens." She blinked, and looked back toward Scootaloo, then back at me.

"So, little chicken Scootaloo's gotta get another little outcast to fight for her, huh?" Tiara mocked. I narrowed my eyes, daring her to take it any further. "Daddy's gonna flip when he hears about this, and when he gets done, I hope there will be _two_ less orphans around to bother the _normal_ ponies."

I don't think I even knew what I was about to do. I'm sure nopony else there did either. I completely lost it, and all I could focus on was that Diamond Tiara had to pay for what she had said. What I do know is that for the next minute or so, I was punching and kicking the filly. She didn't even put up a fight. When it was over, I had her against the wall of the school, my right forehoof around her throat. Her nose was bleeding, her right eye was starting to swell, and I had cut her lower lip. She let out a whimper.

"You ever... fucking _ever_...make fun of Scootaloo, or anypony else like that again, and I'll rip your face off and mail it to you...you hear me?!" I growled at her. With a scared look on her face, she nodded. I let her go, and she gasped for breath. She reached for her tiara, which had landed on the ground during the fight. I stomped it, breaking the glittery piece of crap in front of her.

"My tiara!" She whimpered. I took a step toward her, and the rich bitch broke into a dead gallop out of the school yard. I turned to talk to Scootaloo, but she was nowhere to be seen. I ran to where she had been, and looked around

"Hey..." I said softly. I heard Scootaloo sniffle. I sat down beside her, and put a foreleg around the filly I was sure that I was in love with. "Are you okay?" She put her head on my shoulder, and started crying softly. I started petting her mane. "It's okay..."

"No it's not..." Scoots whimpered. "Diamond Tiara is going to tell her dad what you did..."

"So?" I asked. "Who's her dad anyway? She acted like he was some big butt-kicking commando or something."

"Worse!" Scootaloo answered. "He's the richest pony in the whole town. He has more money than the city and stuff, and pretty much owns or runs everything around here. That's why everypony lets Diamond Tiara get away with so much, cause they're afraid of her dad and his money."

"And?" I asked. She looked up with questioning eyes. "Me and Drake have fought freakin' assassins and gangsters, and been up against ghosts and zombies and crap. I'm not afraid of some stupid rich pony and his spoiled brat daughter." I hugged her. "She needed to get her ass kicked anyway."

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause I ain't lettin' nopony mess with you, Scoots." I said. "Ever."

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked.

"Because you're awesome..." I said quickly. "And...well..." I got nervous, and didn't know what to say, or if I should say anything.

"What?" She asked.

"Naw...I just...really like you...and I want to take care of you..." I forced myself to say at least that much. She sniffed and hugged me close. It felt good. It felt right. I was protecting her and taking care of her. I had felt really warm and comfortable when me and Echo had fallen asleep cuddling, but this was different. I smiled. "Come on. I was gonna take you out to dinner, but I think we should get back to Twilight's."

"You mean because of Diamond Tiara's dad?"

"Yeah. There's gonna be a rich assbutt looking for us, and I gotta do what bubby always says to do when you're in battle."

"What?" Scoots asked curiously.

"Retreat to a place you can defend." I grinned.

 _ **End Budder's POV**_

I hated getting all dressed up. Military dress uniforms are about the most stifling and unimaginably rigid outfits one can wear, especially if you have the dubious honor of being an officer. Celestia had suggested I wear my dress uniform, and with Dashie and Twilight both insisting that it would be appropriate (I had to agree with them), I gave in. And so I stood in front of the mirror in the master bathroom, straightening my short gray dress jacket and my sword belt. It had been ages since I'd last worn this thing, and due to regulations (there's always regulations about these kinds of things), I had to wear all of the medals I had earned. Bear in mind that I had gotten a couple here and there for my service to the Princesses, so I practically looked like some swagged out old major general with a breastplate of decorations at this point. I sighed and shook my head. Every little piece of gold or silver hanging from a blasted ribbon was a separate occasion that I'd about gotten my ass handed to me, but somehow come out on top, no more, no less.

I had just put my hat on and adjusted it, when I heard the door close downstairs. I thought it was odd. Dashie didn't say she was going anywhere today, and Twilight was out doing whatever it was that the alicorn did these days. I walked out of the bathroom, and got halfway down the staircase, when I was met by my sister and Scootaloo. Both of the teens looked like the marines were landing or something, and I sighed again, knowing that whatever was going on, it would probably implicate me in some way.

"Bub..." Budder panted. "We kinda...maybe...have a little problem." I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?" I asked curiously, looking back and forth between the two. "You two been crying?"

"Yee...well...that's kinda because of what happened..." My sister explained. I motioned with my head, and we went down the stairs to the sitting room. I dropped onto the comfortable chair I had claimed.

"Shoot." I stated.

"Well, this rich bratty filly named Diamond Tiara, she was picking on Scootaloo..." My sister began.

"Picking on her?" I questioned. I looked at the purple-maned filly. "What was she doing, Scootaloo?"

"She's always picked on me and my friends." Scootaloo answered. "She calls us names and tricks us and stuff. It's gotten worse as we've got older, and she says really mean things."

"Like what?" I asked. She looked embarrassed. "If I'm gonna help you, I have to know everything. Details, young 'un, details. What does she say to you?"

"She makes fun of me because I can't fly..." Scootaloo said sadly. Budder put her foreleg around her. "And today...she started in on me, and she...she started calling me an orphan and saying that I'd never be able to do anything 'cause I didn't have a family and stuff..." I looked into my sister's eyes.

"Let me guess...you saw all this...and overreacted..."

"Uhhh...eheheh..." Budder chuckled nervously.

"Can't say I blame you." I remarked. "If I Was half my age, I'd have done the same thing. How bad you beat her, sis?"

"I dunno...she could still run?" I had to keep from laughing at that answer.

"So...let's get to the nitty-gritty. Rich girl picked on Scootaloo, and you stood up to her and decked her halls. So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Well..." Budder began. "Her dad is the big rich guys around here, and runs everything...and I guess he's prolly gonna come looking for us." I thought for a few moments.

"Good." I finally said, like the matter was concluded.

"Good?" They both asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "This rich geezer is coming here as soon as he figures out who we are, and he's probably dragging the kid with him. Sis, put yourself in her shoes for a minute. It ain't too hard. I spoil you rotten, I hardly ever get onto you for anything, and I treat you like a princess, right?"

"Heheh...yeeaahhhhh..."

"And I don't let anypony talk ill of you. But...BUT...who are you most afraid of?" I questioned. Budder looked at me a silent moment.

"You...bub..." She answered.

"And I'm willing to bet it's the same with her. Ya'll go over there to that shelf beside the door and get me that big blue book, the one that says 'Equestria Juvenile Law and Statutes' They soon found the book and brought it to me. I flipped through the index until I found what I was looking for, then opened the book to the right page. There, I read everything I needed for what was about to happen. Now, we just had to wait, and since the girls had gotten us into this mess, I insisted that they stay downstairs until it was over.

We didn't have long to wait. Within an hour, there was an impatient knock at the door. I took a deep breath, told the teens to wait in the sitting room, and walked to the door. I hate rich ponies, especially the ones that think they can do or say whatever they want just because they have money. Apparently, this rubbed off on my sister as well. At least she'd had the nerve to actually slug one of them. I'd always told Budder to never start a fight unless it was necessary, and this had been. She did what she needed to, and I was proud of her. So proud in fact, that was about to end what she started...maybe with a little more tact and finesse than she had used. I opened the door a little and stuck my head out. Standing on the doorstep was a light brown stallion with a black mane (Some of which was fake), wearing a tailored dark blue suit and a red silk tie with dollar signs embroidered on it.

"Are you Lieutenant Drake?" The light brown stallion in the suit asked seriously. I opened the door fully, and he was obviously taken aback by seeing what appeared to be a decorated war hero standing before him.

"Yeah, I'm Drake." I answered, then sucked my teeth.

"Um..." He began, then composed himself, standing up tall. "My name is Filthy Rich..." He stated, obviously trying to name drop himself just in the way he said it.

"Good to meet you sir." I replied tersely. "Nice hairpiece." He instinctively reached up and pressed down on the top of his mane, then scoffed.

"Though I've heard that you did a great service to the town a while back, this is not a social call. It seems your daughter..."

"Sister...sir." I corrected.

"Right...your _sister_ attacked my daughter after school. It was a _vicious_ , unwarranted assault, and your sister even went so far as to destroy a valuable piece of jewelry I had bought for my daughter. I hope you understand the _gravity_ of this situation." He opened up just the way I thought he would.

"Oh, I understand perfectly." I nodded.

" A violent act like this can't go unpunished, and though I do not wish to press c _harges_ against you and your sister, I am well prepared to do so if we cannot rectify the situation at once."

"Did your daughter tell you why my sister attacked her?" I asked.

"Well...not that it matters, but she said she was talking to another student, and your sister attacked her if front of all the other students."

"That's what happened, daddy." A light pink filly stated, standing beside Filthy Rich. I gave her a quick glance. _Damn sis...you must have been pissed or something._ I turned my attention back to the big man.

"Sir...are you familiar with the Anti-bullying Act of 2013?"

"Um...no..."

"Well...you remember that foal that killed herself because she was bullied at school?" I asked.

"Yes...I think I read about it in the news..." The rich stallion answered. "Now look, I know some very powerful ponies..."

"Well, following that incident..." I continued, "Princess Celestia passed a law that bullying is in of itself a crime, tantamount to a an act of physical violence. Are you aware that your daughter here has a long history of bullying other students?"

"Well...I mean...I've been told that she was teasing some other students a couple of times...but I didn't really think anything about it."

"Well...today, she was... _teasing_ one of my sister's friends a little too much...and that brings me to another point, Mr. Rich...hate crimes."

"What?!"

"Oh yes...you see, my sister's friend is handicapped. She's a pegasus, but she can't fly. Your daughter was making fun of her for her disability, which is a hate crime by law."

"I did not know that..." Rich stated, looking down at his little princess with contempt. "I didn't raise you to make fun of ponies with disabilities, did I?"

"No, daddy..." The filly whispered.

"Not to mention the filly she was picking on is also an orphan." I added. "And your litt'lun here was calling her an orphan and making fun of her for not having a family...all in front of the other students. I'm sure they would attest to that."

"Well I...I mean to say..." He stammered.

"What about my tiara, daddy?" His daughter whined.

"Not now, princess." He said in a harsh whisper.

"Now...since your daughter there has broken the letter and the spirit of several laws regarding hate crimes and bullying, and my sister was acting in defense of the tormented student, sort of _quasi tempus proxi_ of the law, that leaves only one thing left to resolve." The stallion stood there a moment, looking like he was unsure of whether or not to argue with me. "You said you have powerful friends, and I'm sure with your money and influence, you could buy a jury or hire a bunch of lawyers and things like that..." I smiled. "So if you still want to push this issue, I will call my friend Luna, and allow her to look at the facts and decide the matter."

"Luna? You don't mean..." Filthy Rich said nervously.

"Princess Luna? Yeah, the same. Then again, if there's to be an investigation, I can have my old buddy Special Agent Shackleford of the EBI to come down and head it up. Then again..." I stepped out the door, causing Filthy Rich and his daughter to back up. "Any pony who overlooks his child bullying and hurting others isn't much of a father, sir. So I'll _tell_ you what we're gonna do, _sir_. You're gonna take your spoiled little brat home and give her a couple of good licks with a belt like you should have done a long time ago. Either that, or we're gonna take this before Princesss Luna, and let her press charges against you two for what your daughter has done. OR... _sir_...we'll step out her in the yard, and I'll show you how we handle things in the cavalry." His eyes grew large, and he took a couple steps back.

"THAT...won't be necessary, Mr. Drake..." He said immediately.

" _Lieutenant_ Drake, sir." I corrected.

"Right...um." He stammered. "I'll take care of the situation, Lieutenant...and make sure Diamond Tiara doesn't bully anypony else."

"But..but...daddy..." Diamond Tiara whined.

"Enough, Diamond." Rich stated angrily. "You brought all of this on yourself. Now we're going home to talk about your punishment." He turned back to me. "Sorry to bother you..." He remarked, and then began leading his daughter away.

"No problem at all." I answered with a smile.

"You're gonna apologize to that filly before you get us in big trouble, little missy..." I heard the rich stallion say before I turned and walked back into the house. I closed the door and walked back into the study, where my sister and Scootaloo were still waiting nervously. I smiled.

"So, who wants takeout?" I asked

 _ **I hope you all liked this chapter. Nothing like a bully getting their comeuppance, eh? And yes, I am an advocate of beating the hell out of a bully like Budder did here. I look forward to your reviews, loyal readers. I will try to have the next installment up in the next couple of days, so until then, thanks for reading.**_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 _ **Hello again, everypony. Sorry I'm about a day late with this one. I had other duties to attend to, and couldn't devote as much time to writing as I wanted. But here it is, submitted for your approval. I hope you all like this one, as the plot thickens just a little, and an old character makes an appearance...maybe... Enjoy, and please review.**_

I was walking down the dark street, fog blocking what little moonlight there was to see by. The town was empty this time of night, everypony already asleep, safe in their beds. I couldn't remember why exactly I was here, except that I was compelled by something deep in my mind to make this journey. As I walked on, even the occasional gas lamp did little to fight off the gloom. I heard a set of hooves hurrying down the street nearby, any chance of seeing the pony eliminated by the shroud of fog.

"Hello?" I called instinctively. There was no answer. I told myself that it was just somepony rushing home. I walked on until I finally came to my destination...the bakery.

I stood outside the building, looking up at the facade of the place that had been a dark cloud over so many for so long. For several minutes, I just took it all in. Why had I come here? I searched myself for the answer, but all I could find was the nagging urge to go in and find the answers that had troubled me all this time. I turned the knob and pushed open the door. The dark void of the interior beckoned to me, and I stepped inside. Darkness overtook me, and It felt like I had gone to sleep. When I next opened my eyes, I was laying on a hard surface in a dimly lit room. I started to sit up, but found that I couldn't move. I tugged at my wrists, but was met with the familiar sensation of rope. It took me a few second to realize that I was tied to a table or something. Before I could even begin to try and figure out what had happened, the terror began.

"Hi!" A frighteningly familiar pink face said, suddenly looking down on me, making me jump. "I've been waiting soooooo long for you!" The murderer who had haunted my dreams for so long walked away from the table I was tied to, and turned to stare at me with interest. I tried to stay calm, but my heart was racing, and I began to breathe hard. I struggled against the restraints that had me bound to the table. Of course she had tied the ropes well, and there was no escape. i fought panic now.

"No..." I choked. "You're dead! I killed you!"

"Sure you did, silly billy." Pinkie answered. "You killed a me, and I felt it. But I'm okay now."

"Then I'll have to try harder next time..." I stated, trying to sound like I wasn't scared to death.

"Okay...gooood luck with that." The killer said with a shrug. She turned around, and when she turned back, she had a large cleaver in hoof. "But just so you know, I still want you to help me make a special batch of cupcakes." The lump in my throat just got bigger. "Soon as Dashie helps me of course."

"You ain't touching Dashie." I said angrily. "And I promise you...I'm gonna send you back to Hell where you belong."

"Awww..." She said in a pouting tone. "I didn't like Hell. Sure I had a lot of parties, but I only had me to throw them for. I love talking to me, but I get kinda boring after a while." She stepped toward me, intently examining the edge of the knife.

"Well...I can think of a couple more things you can do with yourself." I growled.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Pinkie asked. "All I want is your organs. I mean, you're gonna be dead soon, and you won't need them, sooo..."

"This isn't real." I stated. "It can't be. You're...you're just a dream! You're a nightmare!"

"Oh don't be silly." Pinkie stated, coming closer. "Real is _only_ how we see the world." The next thing I knew, Pinkie Pie was standing over me, holding the large knife like a surgeon. I watched in horror as she began to slowly bring the knife down toward the center of my chest.

"Get away from me!" I shouted. "Stop!" I watched the tip of the knife descend closer and closer to my chest. I couldn't believe it. My life was about to end. I was going to die, and it was in the same place that I had just started to live. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't end like this. I couldn't do this to Dashie...to Budder.

"BEGONE!" A booming voice commanded. There was a bright light that forced me to squeeze my eyes shut. When I opened them again, I was in a white void. Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie, and the table were gone now, and Princess Luna was standing before me.

"Drake...are you okay?!" Luna pressed fearfully. "I arrived as soon as I could..." She gave me a hug and stepped back, watching me with a worried look on her face.

"I think so, milady..." I whispered. I heaved a sigh of relief. "So this was just a dream, huh?" I looked around. "I thought so...well...I was hoping so, at least." Luna looked at me sadly.

"It's strange, Drake." She replied. "I would have been able to get to you sooner, but this...it did not feel as it were a dream. It took me a moment to realize what was happening. This is rather frightening, my dear friend."

"You're telling _me_..." I commented as my heart rate slowed. "For a second there, I thought I was gonna be killed. I was starting to run out of smart-ass remarks."

"Drake...this is serious." The blue alicorn said. "You have to be careful. I do not know why, but have a bad feeling about this now. Promise me you will watch out for yourself and your family."

"I will...you know that..." I said. "Are you saying...milady...was this a vision or something?"

"I wish I could say..." Princess Luna answered. "But only time can tell. You must awaken now, Drake. You are needed."

"Thanks you for saving me." I said with a nod.

"Of course." She smiled a little. "I am always there for the ones I care about. Just like you." It was my turn to smile now. "Wake up, Drake...wake up."

I awoke to the sound of knocking at the bedroom door. I wiped my face with my forehooves, trying to wring away the remnants of sleep, and climbed out of bed. The caller knocked again, and from the rapidity of their rapping, I knew already that something was wrong. I walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. There stood Twilight, a look of fear in her purple eyes. Behind her was a police officer, who immediately took a deep breath when he saw me. Something was terribly wrong, I could sense it. Then, Twilight spoke.

"Drake...you have to come with us right now." She said in a trembling voice.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Lieutenant, there has been a...murder." The officer said simply. I looked back at twilight, who nodded sadly. My heart started pounding, and my mouth felt dry.

"Shit..." I whispered. "It's not... _there_ , is it?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes." Twilight said softly. I had a momentary flashback from the dream I had just had. Shaking it off, I threw my hat on my head and rushed out of the room, buckling my sabre on as I went.

When I arrived at the bakery, there was already a crowd of onlookers, all demanding to know what had happened as they were held at bay by a couple of city police officers. One look, and it was obvious that everything in this little town had just gone to Hell in a handbasket. Yellow tape was strung over the doors and first-floor windows, and an officer stood by the door to keep the townsponies out. I pushed through the crowd with Twilight and the policepony until I was at the front of the mob.

"Drake!" My sister's voice called. I turned to see my sister, Dashie and Scootaloo standing nearby, at the front of the crowd.

"Sis, you and Scootaloo stay here and help these cops keep the public out." I ordered. Budder nodded. "Dashie, come with me...if you're feeling up to it."

"I ain't lettin' you go alone." My marefriend returned. Together, and with the officer and Twilight close behind, we entered Sugarcube Corner. Even I wasn't prepared for the grotesque sight that lay before me.

It was apparent that a city worker, judging by the yellow helmet and tool belt by the door, had come to assess the building before the demolition the next day. What had happened next was the mystery, but the end result was obvious. He was laying upon the counter on his back, dead. As I drew closer, I could see that his throat had been cut, and his abdomen was sliced open. His intestines and probably more were gone. I suddenly got a really bad case of deja vu, and my stomach tied up in knots. My mind told me it was probably a copycat killer, but my instincts told me otherwise.

"We uh...we found him this morning." The officer said. "He was here to inspect the building. When he didn't report back to the foreman by ten thirty, he went in to find his worker...and he did...and called us..."

"I guessed that much." I stated. I looked away from the body and swallowed hard. "I guess the question is who did it..."

"Drake..." Dashie whispered. "I don't like this..."

"Neither do I." I replied, putting a foreleg around her. "Kinda...brings back old memories..." I left it at that. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright officer, get the M.E. In here. I want a full series of prints collected. Tell the coroner I'll be there later today to examine the body with him. Until then, get every officer you can here. I want this building searched from top to bottom. Understood?"

"Yessir." he replied.

"Come on, sweetie..." I said. "I hate to say it, but it looks like we have work to do."

 _ **So ends the turning point of the story. Told you it would get much darker. I know this chapter raised a myriad of questions...who killed the stallion? Was it a copycat killer? Was it Pinkie Pie? If so, how is she back? I will try to have the next chapter written out by Monday evening, so as not to keep you on the edge of your seat too long. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Hello again, loyal readers...and new ones, maybe. I'm back with chapter ten, and almost on schedule for once. I hope you all found the last chapter to your liking. I know it has taken up to now for the main plot of the story to come to light, but now that it has, how will this turn of events bode for our heroes? I'm sure you are all wondering at this point if Pinkie has returned somehow. All will be revealed, I promise. So without further ado, here's the latest installment. Enjoy, and please review.**_

"Sis...a moment, please?" I said, interrupting Budder from drawing. It was compiling on me. I had questions, and that meant seeking out answers from somepony who knew more about dreams and ghosts than I did. That meant a grown stallion approaching his teenage sister for advice.

"What's up?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, Dashie's out with Twilight, trying to round up leads with the constable. I kind of need to ask you something." I simply said. I motioned with my head, and Budder stood and followed me out of the guest room, and down the stairs to the study. I dropped into my chair, and she sat in a wing-back chair across from me. I was silent for a few moments, trying to decide how to go about asking the question that was bugging me so deeply. I decided to start off with a decent conversation.

"So...how's Scootaloo handling all of this?" I asked.

"She's okay." Budder sighed. "She hasn't been through anything like this...well, not in a few years. She was a little worried, but I told her it would be okay, that we would fix everything. It made her feel a little better, I think."

"That's good." I commented. I tapped the right arm of the chair with my hoof a few times. "Good job working crowd control earlier..." I added. "Heh...Instead of police tape, they oughtta start putting up Budders..." I saw her cock her head a little.

"Is something wrong?" My sister questioned.

"How do visions work?" I asked, right out of the blue.

"Huh?" My sister replied, caught off guard by my question.

"Visions...you know? How does that work?" I repeated. I reclined back in the armchair in the study of Twilight's library and closed my eyes.

"Well...I guess it's kind of complicated." Budder said, knowing I wasn't that well versed on the paranormal as she was. "Why, bubby?"

"Last night...I had a dream." I began. "In a way, I guess it kind of...foretold this mess. I don't know. I was just wanting to know how it worked."

"Well...like...the mind can sort of pick up on things that are about to happen, and you can see it in dreams and visions and stuff." She explained. "Especially if you're psychic or really strongly linked to a pony."

"Hm. Kind of like how I know when you're up to something?" I said jokingly.

"Funny bub...but it's kinda true." She stated. I opened one eye and stared at her to see if she were kidding or not. "What? You asked."

"So if I have...emotions...about somepony or something, I'm likely to be able to have like some...psychic sense about them?"

"Sometimes." Budder said. "What was your dream about?" She queried.

"Never you mind _that_." I returned. "But...in the dream, I didn't see the pony that got killed this morning, or the real killer." I paused a moment. "In the dream, it was Pinkamena."

"But she's dead, ain't she?" Budder pressed. "I mean...you killed her..."

"I killed the shit out of her." I growled. "I killed her to death and saw her on the slab at the morgue. But she was in my dream. What does that mean?"

"Psychic stuff can be kind of weird..."

"Please don't tell me her damned ghost has come back to start killing ponies again..." I groaned. "I can't even stand the thought of that. If she's haunting that place, I swear I'll have Luna come blast her into oblivion..."

"It might not even mean that, bub..." My sister said, trying to calm me down. "You're the best detective ever. You know that it might mean what you said before...that somepony is trying to be a copycat. That's all your dream might have been...like a warning that somepony is trying to be like her." It made sense. That had been my theory all along, not that it made me feel particularly happy that there was possibly a fan of the psychotic killer, trying to carry on her macabre work. Still, it was better than the vengeful spirit angle.

"Ugh...you're probably right..." I sighed. "Just...seeing that stallion dead in there...brought back a lot of bad memories, you know?" She nodded sadly. "Never get personally involved in a case...I can't help it with this one. I'm already involved in it, you know? It's just hard to screw my damned head on straight and try to think through it."

"She's dead." My sister stated. "You killed her yourself, so you know it ain't her."

"Yeah..." I said in a low voice. My sister walked over and hugged me.

"You're gonna find out who did it." She whispered. "You always do. And I'm helping ya, so you don't gotta worry, bub." I smiled and scoffed a bit.

"You got a lotta faith in me, angel..." I commented. She broke the hug and stepped back.

"Why wouldn't I?" She answered in a cocky tone. "We've been through worse, ain't we?" I thought for a moment, and couldn't help but grin.

"Heh...damn right we have..." I agreed. "Oh hell...guess I was just trying to see things that weren't there. You want to help me go interview some witnesses?"

"Sure." My sister said with a shrug. "We ain't done any real...detective stuff in a long time." I stood and threw on my saddle bags and hat.

"I know...it's all been paranormal stuff..." I mused. "Feels kind of funny to be chasing a killer again. It's almost...normal."

"Your life _ever_ been normal?" The filly questioned cynically. I shrugged.

"Guess not. Ah well...come on sis, let's go play detective again."

 _ **A short chapter, but as you can see, this case is already getting to Drake. Is he just imagining things? Can he put aside his fears and memories and catch the copycat killer before they kill again? I will try to have the next chapter up soon, hopefully very soon. I have a few Monster M100's, so I might get worked into a pretty good writing frenzy tonight. So until next chapter, thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _ **Sorry for the delay, everypony. I'm feeling a bit under the weather, and between aches and sniffles, it took a little longer to get this chapter written that I'm happy with. But here it is finally. I hope you all enjoy. Please review.**_

"Alright sis, you know what to do." I said as we stood outside of the trailer. It was a simple long wooden box atop two axles, a few windows and a door denoting its purpose as more than a cargo trailer, and the sign on the front advertising which construction company it belonged to. "I'll ask questions while you stand by the door looking professional."

"Got it." Budder stated. We walked up the steps, and I opened the door to the demolition company's little office. Just inside, there was a small desk, a stack of papers being held down by the head of a sledgehammer. Behind the desk sat an older stallion, a light gray pony with a black mane, streaked with white. He had the strong and surly look of somepony used to doing hard work every day. He greeted us by looking up intently, asking us what we were doing there with a glance.

"Hello..." I greeted. "Lieutenant Drake, CID. I'm here about the...incident?"

"Yeah...sure, come on in. What can I do for you?" He asked grimly. "Local police were already here..."

"Well, I'm sort of here on behalf of the government, Mr...

"Bearing Wall." He said with a nod.

"I just have a few questions for you about the...fallen worker..." I began

"You mean Trisquare." The foreman stated grimly.

"Of course." I said with a nod. "I'm sorry you lost your worker, sir."

"He was the best damned project manager I ever had, you know that?" Bearing Wall said. "And he had a pretty wife and two foals, and he didn't deserve this, lieutenant."

"No he didn't." I agreed. "And we're going to do everything we can to bring his killer to justice."

"Hm." The older forepony grunted. "I hope you do. What was it you wanted to ask me?" I pulled out my notebook and pencil.

"What time did Trisquare enter the building, do you think?" I asked.

"He got here early, about eight thirty." The gray stallion answered. "I guess he was probably in there by nine."

"What was his purpose there?"

"He was just supposed to do a final check of the foundation, inside and out for demolition tomorrow." The construction boss explained. "See, that's a pretty tall structure. Tearing it down without damaging the surrounding residences is kind of like dropping a tree in the woods without hitting any of the other trees. We want to make sure the building came down exactly where we want it to, so Trisquare was checking the foundation and beams for any signs of weakness or rot that cpuld affect the building in freefall. It should have taken about an hour."

"And when he wasn't back by ten thirty, you went looking for him?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Me and a couple other ponies on the team headed over there about twenty after. We were supposed to start boarding the place up anyway. We didn't see Trisquare. I went inside, and there he was, all cut up like that...damn that was brutal..."

"I know, sir." I said. "Did you see anypony else around the building when you got there?"

"It's a busy street." He answered. "I must've seen twenty or thirty ponies before the police got there. The pony that did it was probably in the crowd..."

"There's just a couple more things, and we'll get out of your hair." I said. "Trisquare...he didn't have any enemies, or anything like that, did he?"

"Heck no. He came to work early, put in his shift and went home. He let all the ponies on his teams take a little extra time on breaks. I didn't care, cause he always got the job done right and on time."

"And he wasn't acting any different when he got to work this morning?" I asked. "Not nervous or agitated or anything?"

"No...no, he was actually looking forward to tearing the building down. He said it would be good for the town." Bearing Wall replied.

"Uh-huh..." I said, writing all of this down. "Alright, thank you very much, sir." Ne nodded silently, and I walked out of the trailer with my sister close behind.

"We didn't get much there, huh?" Budder asked as we walked toward the center of town.

"Didn't think we would." I returned. "Just trying to get all the facts straight before I charge headlong into things."

"Where now?" My sister sighed.

"I want to talk to the first officer on scene." I replied. "He might have seen something he didn't know he saw."

"Huh?!" My sister demanded an answer to the confusion I just bestowed upon her.

"You see, there are known knowns, known unkn...nevermind. Just trust me." I said.

After a short walk through town, we came to the Ponyville police station. Hardly a professional-looking law-enforcement center, the station looked like what it was: an old shop converted into a police precinct by adding bars to the windows and a gaudy six-point gold star to the facade. I opened the door and walked in. The department hadn't changed much since I'd been to Ponyville last. There was still the same reception area, with the same desk, and the same old sergeant that I had seen a hooffull of years back. At least the décor was a little lovelier this time.

"Drake!" Dashie exclaimed, coming from around the sergeant's desk. The old cop didn't even look up. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Heh. I guess the same thing you are." I replied with a smile. "Pumping the locals for information?"

"Yep. And this well is dry." She sighed. We shared a hug, then began mixing professional and personal business.

"You talk to the officer on scene?" I asked.

"Yeah. He didn't see anypony in the place, or hear anything weird or nuthin' like that." She said, then narrowed her pretty magenta eyes. "Wait...aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Well I'm taking a vacation from my vacation, love." I shrugged. "Anyway, I figure Celestia's gonna be zapping me a letter telling me to make the bad ponies go away anyhow. Might as well get an early start on it. You wanna get some grub and go through the evidence?"

"Heck yeah. You owe me dinner anyway for staying indoors this whole time. Budder have to whoop anypony yet?"

"Not since her friend's bully ran afoul of some bad karma." I answered, messing up my sister's mane playfully. "We'll eat and talk about the case, then I wanna get back to the bakery and have a look around. I think we might have a copycat. If it is, then they'll be back."

"Go armed?" Dashie proposed.

"Armed?" I repeated. "I'm gonna get ahold of Luna, and have somepony swing by the homestead and grab half of our stockpile."

"Can I has my stuff too?" Budder asked.

"Yep. I have no idea what we're getting into, and I wanna be ready...for once." The last statement was funny, but actually kind of true. Several times on my missions, we had geared up to accomplish our goal, only to find out that the particulars of the case were a bit different than our intelligence had believed. You think you're going up against thieves, and end up running into demons. Go to bust an arms dealer, find international terrorists...you know, that sort of thing. I wasn't going to take any chances this time. We were going to go into this investigation with every ounce of precaution, and a ton of weaponry, not to mention my sister's ghost-busting gear, all just in case.

We left the police station, and made our way to the little cafe near the center of town, the same small restaurant where Rainbow Dash and I had eaten during our first date. There, the three of us found a table near the edge of the patio and took our seats. A waiter came by and dropped off our menus and three glasses of water. We looked over the menus as we talked about our findings so far.

"Foreman said the victim went into the bakery about nine this morning. He was supposed to check on the foundation and stuff." I said. "The rest of the crew got there at ten thirty. The foreman went in, and found the stallion dead." I looked over the top of the list of foodstuffs. "That's all I found out. You?"

"Huh...think I might get the almond vinaigrette salad..." My marefriend mumbled. "Um...The first officer that was there...Cuff Key, he wasn't too...in control when I found him. Apparently, he's new to the force, and this was the first dead body he ever saw..."

"Poor bastard..." I muttered. "Somepony's gonna have PTSD over this. Ugh...so what did he say?"

"Other than that he was thinking about quittin' the force..." Dash answered. "He said that when he got there, he ran into the shop, and saw the dead worker on the counter. He said he got close to see if he was really dead, and when he saw the guts and stuff laying out, he almost barfed, and ran outside to get some air." Our waiter had just come over to take our order, and happened upon us right at the 'guts and stuff' part, and he quickly turned and walked back the other way.

"He didn't see any sign of somepony else there?" I questioned.

"No. I asked him that a couple times just to make sure. He didn't see or hear anypony in the building, and when he went outside, he stayed by the door and sent for backup right away."

"At least he was smart enough to watch the exit..." I commented. "Still, somepony could have made it out a window in the back or something...Hell, there could still be secret rooms in there nopony's found yet."

"Oh, and nothing like this has happened since back then." Dash added. "There's been like no missing ponies or strange deaths or anything lately."

"So this has just started..." I said. "Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. At least it gives us time to prepare."

"Are you...ready to order...now?" The waiter asked timidly, cautiously stepping toward us.

"Yeah, the gory talk is over." I returned with a grin. "Sorry about that. We're detectives."

"Of course..sir." The waiter said. He cleared his throat. "What can I get you three?"

"Flapjacks."

 ** _So the investigation has officially begun, and it looks like Drake is getting ready to load up for bear. What will the trio find in Sugarcube Corner? Is there more to this mystery than meets the eye? You have not long to wait for the answers. I will be back soon with the next chapter. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm back with another chapter, finally. Still a bit ill, and I think it's just a case of the flu. Hopefully I'll be alright in a couple of days, but at least it's not keeping me from my writing. Forewarning: This chapter gets dark...very dark. If you've read any of the prior volumes of this series, then you know what I'm talking about. If you're a young 'un, or you have a weak constitution, you may not want to read this chapter. The rest of you...you've probably been waiting for something like this. That said, I hope you all enjoy this installment. Please review.**_

Dash and Budder followed as I walked down the street toward Sugarcube Corner. The sun was setting, and shadows began to consume the small town as darkness fell. Not sure what we may run into, my cavalry saber hung from my sword belt as I walked. My sister had her wooden practice sword tucked into a belt, and Dashie had strapped a dagger to her right hind leg. We all three carried lanterns in our mouths, the steady yellow light illuminating our way, but doing little to fight off the gloom. There was a killer in this town again, and we were hunting them. Just knowing the danger that had wormed its way into this innocent little hamlet and disrupted life here yet again was enough to alter the atmosphere of the place.

At last, we finally came to our destination. The dark windows of the old bakery stared out onto the street like dead eyes. If you ever have to abandon a place because of a gruesome homicide, please leave curtains up and the lights on. I will pay the bill. Having dark, bare windows watching everypony that passes just makes a place look more uninviting, and I often wondered why so many houses with bad reputations seemed to have been made even more menacing-looking by the owners like this. Yellow police tape stretched across the closed door of Sugarcube Corner completed the scene, and as I reached the door, I had to pause for a moment and take a deep breath before I opened the door and stepped inside.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I had been here only eight hours before, and already...it was impossible. What lay inside the building was was worse than anything I had expected, and I was frozen for a few moments. It was honestly horrifying beyond words. It was a party of the dead...that's the only way I can describe it. A party of the dead, and the theme was insanity. Three ponies sat around a table, tied to their chairs, their heads down upon their chests. I sat my lantern down on the table, and cast Dash and Budder a nervous glance. I slowly reached out toward the nearest pony, a light blue stallion, and raised his head up, causing the brightly colored party horn to fall from his mouth. His eyes were open, glazed and pale, and across his throat was a long, jagged wound.

"Shit..." I muttered, and slowly let his head back down. Next to him was a young mare in a foil party hat. A slice of cake sat on a plate in front of her. I didn't have to get closer to see that she too was dead. The entire front of her body was soaked with dark blood. I looked as Dash approached the stallion sitting on the other side of the table. She barely touched him, and with a sickeningly wet sound, his head rolled forward, falling from his neck and landing on his lap. Dashie jumped back, and gave me a fearful look. I nodded, silently telling her to stay calm. I looked back at my sister, who was standing nearby, sword in hoof, watching with wide eyes. That's when I heard the dripping.

It came from the middle of the table, a faint _drip..drop...drip_. I grabbed my lantern and held it hear the cake in the center of the table. After a few moments, I noticed a drop of something fall onto the strawberry-glazed cake from the ceiling. I raised the lantern high and peered up into the darkness. Above the table, a teenaged filly was somehow suspended upside down from the ceiling. I motioned to Dashie with my head as I climbed upon the dining table. She did the same, and I began to examine the victim.

She was about my sister's age, a light purple filly with a blue mane and tail. How she had died made me feel sick to my stomach. Somehow, somepony had nailed her hooves to the ceiling, leaving her hanging there unnaturally. The blood running up her legs told me this one done shortly before her untimely death, and I couldn't help but wonder how badly she must have suffered. At some point, the attacker had tied streamers to her legs, swagging them out across the room, turning the dying filly into macabre party décor. Unable to scream because of the gag in her mouth, she had died from blood loss, from a combination of the injuries to her hooves, and the dozens of cuts all over her body. Her blood dripped down onto the cake, giving it its red glaze.

"Dashie..." I whispered.

"Y...yeah...D...Drake..." She trembled.

"This wasn't just one killer."I said in a low voice.

"How do you know that?" my marefriend asked, obvious fear in her voice.

"Just one pony couldn't have gotten her up here like this..." I whispered, taking off my hat. "Damnit, we're probably looking at a _gang_ of killers here." I put my hat back on, and we climbed down off of the table. "Let's get out of here...we gotta report this, and I have to contact the princesses. Let's go."

"Did you find anything?" Twilight asked as we practically barged back into her house. She noticed out expressions. "Guys?"

"Miss Twilight..." I began, in full army officer mode now. "Get the police to Sugarcube Corner, now. I also need a letter sent via magic to Princess Luna ASAP." She had a worried look. "We have a major problem, ma'am." I said, the seriousness of my tone snapping her into action.

"Yeah, of course..." She said. "Spike?!" A few moments later, the little purple dragon showed up in the room.

"Yeah, Twilight?" He answered, looking around, wondering what was going on.

"Take a letter for Drake." She stated. He grabbed a parchment and a pen.

"Alright, Spike..." I began. "Write what I say word for word, and don't tell anypony what I've said, okay?"

"Sure thing, Lieutenant Drake." He answered dutifully.

 _"Princess Luna,_

 _I have run into a problem in Ponyville. I'm afraid there may be a group of killers, the exact number unknown, beginning a mass slaying in the town. Five ponies have already been killed in less than twenty four hours. I need as much of our weaponry as possible, and immediate backup. Send somepony trustworthy to our house for our gear. Need swords, daggers, crossbows and long-range ordnance. A few commandos would be welcome if you can spare them. Also need official permission to assume control of the operations here._

 _You may have been right in your feelings about this, milady. Situation confused, and we're not sure exactly what we're dealing with. We will be at Twilight Sparkle's library. Awaiting your reply._

 _Your friend,_

 _-Lieutenant Drake"_

"Oh man...this sounds bad." Spike commented, closing the letter.

"I'd take bad over _this_..." I said truthfully. He gulped loudly, and rolled up the letter. With a puff of flame, the dragon sent the letter off to Canterlot.

"I'll go get the police." Twilight said.

"Get all of them. It's pretty bad over there." I added. "Oh, and Miss Twilight?" She stopped and looked back at me. "Don't go in there. Please. Just send the cops there, and come back here. You don't need to see what's in there, okay?"

"O...okay Drake..." She answered meekly. "I'll be back soon."

We didn't have long to wait for a response from Luna. Twilight had only been gone about five minutes and the three of us were sitting in the study, decompressing over what we had just seen. Spike was sitting nearby, when he suddenly belched up a parchment in a cloud of smoke. He handed it to me, and I immediately unrolled the scroll and read the contents.

" _My dearest friend:_

 _I am worried to hear that our fears may be well-founded. And as usual, I am concerned for the well-being of my dear friend and his family. Consider all of your requests granted. I will send for your effects at once, and dispatch a team to provide you with the backup you asked for. Expect an envoy tomorrow morning. As for your consent of authority over this matter, you have it as of immediately. You are authorized to use whatever means necessary to stop these killings. Please, I beseech you, proceed with caution. I do not have to tell you again how I cannot spare you. Be well my dear Drake, and Good luck._

 _Your friend_

 _-Luna"_

"Thank you, Spike." I said. "You can go now."

"You need anything, lemme know, alright?" He offered. I nodded solemnly, and Twilight's assistant left the room.

"Well...I guess we have backup coming..." I sighed. "I hope it's enough."

"Bub?" My sister said in a low voice.

"Yeah, angel?"

"That was the most messed up thing I've ever seen..." She said, emotion showing through in her voice.

"I know..." Was all I could say. "You alright?"

"Yee...think so..." My sister answered. "I think I want to kill the ponies that did that."

"That's a start." I stated. "But keep your head on straight and stay calm, baby sister. You're too much like me, and it scares me."

"Don't ever call me baby sister again." Budder grumped. "It's like calling me 'pumpkin' in public. I'll beat the crap outta you." I grinned. At least my sister wasn't too badly affected by what she had seen. Then again, she had seen some pretty dark stuff over the years. At least she was sort of desensitized to things like this.

"So what's the plan?" Dashie asked.

"We wait till morning, when backup gets here." I answered. "Then we go hunting."

 _ **That was certainly a twisted little scene, eh? And it looks like things may be worse than initially expected. So Drake is calling in reinforcements. Who will his backup be? And will it be enough to handle what he has been silently fearing? I will try to return with the next chapter in the next day or so, so I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for answers. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _ **Welcome back, everypony. I hope all of my readers out there are liking the twelfth installment of The Drake Chronicles. I think I'm finally recovering from my flu or whatever it was, and despite the fact that I'm in the middle of dealing with a bunch of bureaucratic government BS right now, I've been able to get this chapter written in almost record time. I'm looking forward to getting this volume finished...in a way. This will be the last major story in the series, and it has been an awesome ride. This chapter introduces a couple of new OC's, one based on a real person, and they may show up in future works. So enjoy the latest chapter, everypony, and please review.**_

"Drake?" The voice called. "Lieutenant Drake? Can you wake up?" I grunted and opened my eyes. Sitting up in bed, I wiped my face. "I'm sorry to wake you up..." I looked over to see Twilight standing at the door. I shrugged, and climbed out of bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing...I mean...everything's wrong, but nothing else bad has happened yet." The lavender alicorn replied. "It's just...you have company. They're waiting outside."

"Company?" I repeated. I thought for a moment. "Oh...Luna was supposed to send me some backup and some of my equipment. It's probably them." She had a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Are we...going to war?" Twilight asked seriously.

"What? Why?" I returned, still attempting to get my mind working.

"Because...that's what it kind of looks like outside..." She answered matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes and walked to the window overlooking the front yard.

"Oh for fuck's sake Luna..." I sighed. My friend had sent reinforcements, but if it were possible, she had sent _too much_ damned reinforcements. Twilight's front yard looked like a military camp. There were a dozen black-clad soldiers standing in a line by the mailbox. There were two crates in the yard, each one being guarded by two bat ponies with spears. There were two military wagons, and even a damned trebuchet.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "I'll take care of it." I said. "Hey...sweetheart!" I called to Dashie, who was still sleeping.

"Huh...whassthegonna...wha..." She mumbled.

"Get up Dashie." I stated. "We have an army."

"What?" She groaned, sitting up.

"I'm going downstairs to review the troops. Come on." As my marefriend groggily climbed out of bed, I shrugged innocently at Twilight and walked out of the room. "Sis!" I called, knocking on the door of the bedroom across the hall. "Budder Sabre...up up up! Let's go, now!"

"Okay! Geez, I'm coming." My sister called back. I walked down the stairs, tossing on my hat, and threw open the door. A bat pony stallion wearing a black tactical jacket and cap stood on the doorstep patiently. When he saw me, he threw me a quick salute.

"Lieutenant Drake?" He asked in the cocky tone of a seasoned operator.

"Yep." I answered, saluting back.

"Captain Steele, lieutenant." He greeted. "SpecOps detachment." I grinned as I looked him over. On his collars were the silver bars of a captain. Other than that, the only insignia he wore was a patch on his right shoulder, a red field with a double-edged silver sword.

"I said it before and I'll say it again...SpecOps my ass. You guys are COLT Commandos." A smile broke across his face. These were the best of the best, the secret shadow warriors of the Equestrian military, ponies who specialized in counter-terrorism and hostage rescue operations.

"We're here by order of Princess Luna." Steele stated. "She said you might need some backup."

"Wasn't expecting a whole CTU..." I commented. "How'd you all get here?"

"Fast roped in from a low-flying airship this morning." He answered. "Probably not necessary, but the princess caught my unit in the middle of training. I figured it would be good for my operators to brush up on their tactical insertions." All I could do was smile and shake my head. Was all of this really necessary? Commandos are like hammers, and everything looks like a nail to a hammer. These guys were precision instruments of destruction. How bad did Luna think the situation really was? There was only one more question.

"So...I'm to assume that I..."

"Am in command of this operation?" Captain Steele finished my question. "Yes sir."

"Drake?" Dash asked, stepping up beside me. She looked around the scene in the small yard. "What the hay's going on?"

"Luna sent backup." I said simply. I walked outside. "You guys get the stuff from my house?"

"Yessir. It's in that crate over there." Steele said, pointing toward one of the boxes.

"What's in the other one?" I queried, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Operational prudence." Was the answer. I walked to the box, and the guards stepped aside as I threw open the lid. Inside were a dozen crossbows and hundreds of bolts. I felt my eyes dampen.

"Sir?"

"It's like...my birthday..." I whispered.

"And you are...Lieutenant Drake?" A female voice said with a thick accent. I turned to see a young mare standing behind me. She was about twenty five or so, and had an olive-tan coat and a black mane, cut shorter and spiked on top, but curly along her neck. Around her neck, she wore a dark green and black shemagh, a type of scarf worn in desert environments. I noticed a commando knife strapped to her left hind leg.

"Yes ma'am...I suppose I am." I answered. She gave me a little smile that soon faded back to a serious expression.

"I have...hear of you in my country." She stated. "It is honor to finally meet you."

"You're...you're from Bitsrael, right?" I asked, guessing at her accent.

"Sergeant Masada." She replied, introducing herself. "Bitsraeli Commando Unit Number 1"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I cross training your Special Forces. Unarmed combat. I am instructor to unit in my country. I volunteer to come to help you when I hear of this." She smiled again, and I noticed a glint in her pale blue eyes. "I was not to pass up opportunity to meet... _the_ Lieutenant Drake." Oh boy...it took about three seconds...

"Aaaaaannnnnd I'm Drake's _fiancee_ , Rainbow Dash. Good to meet ya." Dashie said loudly, putting a foreleg around me in an attempt to cease the flirting from the Bitsraeli soldier. Masada's smile dropped.

"And good to meet you, Rainbow Dash." She returned. Masada looked back to me. "I did not know you were...betrothed." She said apologetically. My sister had been standing beside me all this time, staring at the young commando mare, and now it was her turn to add to the already uncomfortable situation.

"I'm not..." She muttered, right before I slapped her lightly in the back of the head. Masada gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged and chuckled.

"So what's the plan, L.T.?" Steele asked.

"Well...I think we can leave the trebuchet here." I said cynically. "Other than that, I think we can work something out." I looked toward the group of COLT commandos. "Snipers on the roofs around Sugarcube Corner...a team in reserve in the police station, ready to go at a moment's notice...and if you don't mind, a SpecOps officer and a Bitsraeli Commando joining my team for the duration? Make for easier communication that way, I think."

"Good plan." Steele nodded. "I can deploy four snipers on rooftops overlooking all sides of the building. I take it you're going to want to do your cavalry thing...charge in and kick ass?"

"Anything wrong with that?" I asked with a sly grin. The special forces officer grinned back.

"Nothing at all, L.T." He answered. "Operations in the Zebra Kingdom, we did some charging in and kicking ass of our own." I chuckled. I already felt better about this assignment. And I already liked this Captain Steele.

 _ **It looks like Drake got more backup than he was planning for, eh? Will it be too much, or not enough to stop the killings? And as promised, we are introduced to two new OC's. Masada may show up in future stories, and Captain Steele is based on the real-life commander of the 75th Rangers detachment that took part in the famous Black Hawk Down incident. A little shout out to an awesome American hero. I'm sure you can't wait to see where this goes, so I will try to bring you the next chapter soon. Until then, thanks for reading. -Drake**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm finally back with chapter fourteen. Hardly seems like I've gotten this far into the story, and it's hard to believe it's shaping up to be this long. I would have been able to post sooner, but there's been stuff. Oh, and I hate the government. Just want to comment on that...you know, how the US government is the biggest Mickey Mouse outfit in the world and the honest, hardworking people here have to pay the price for their negligence, stupidity and plutocratic ways? Yeah. Well anyway, here's the newest chapter. I'm certain you're all going to like this one. Enjoy and please review.**_

"Twenty-three-hundred. All teams, check in." Captain Steele said quietly into the mouthpiece of the magic-powered two way radio. I listened to the faint crackle of static over the earpiece I wore in my right ear. The headsets were the newest addition to the BlackOps arsenal, and allowed instant communications between ponies during operations. They were also inherently expensive, and still classified in design, so only soldiers like Steele and his shadow warriors were issued such toys. Too bad. I really wanted some.

"Alpha...at the one-two corner." A voice whispered over the small speaker.

"Bravo, holding at the one-three." Another voice stated.

"Charlie, holding ass-watch at the four." A third pony said, meaning that his two-pony sniper/observation team was watching the rear of the bakery from the top of the building across the street.

"Delta, entry team standing by." A voice answered. The six-strong team at the police station was ready to respond.

"Roger." Steele responded. "ComCon in position near the one. All units observe and report."

"Roger." All of the teams replied back. I looked at Steele.

"You guys get all the best toys, Captain." I stated with a grin. The COLT team leader cast me a sly grin in return.

"What is it like, Lieutenant Drake?" Masada whispered behind me. I turned my head and looked back at her. She had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Huh?" I returned.

"To be a hero. I have wanted to ask you."

"I don't understand." I said, confused.

"You are a living hero..." She stated as if it were public knowledge. I rolled my eyes. "I am being...frank with you...my country has many heroes. They are dead, and we make new heroes, but they are ponies who do brave things, and do not live...um...I do not know how to say certain things..."

"I know what you mean." I said with a nod. "My country has many heroes too. Some are mine."

"Your country...it is so much older than mine." She continued. You have long history of great wars and brave ponies who change the world. You can look back to heroes to see them...ugh...influence you now, learn from them? I think...I am right?" I nodded. "We have struggled to make a home...our heroes are grandfathers and brothers. This is why I think you are a great pony, like our heroes. You are hero now, like my people's..."

"Only I ain't dead yet." I said with a smile. "I get what you mean, Sergeant Masada...but I don't think I'm a hero. I do what I need to, you know, to protect my family, my country. I'm just a detective."

"No..."

"I get into some pretty hairy situation sometimes, and sometimes, I'm in a position to stop bad things from happening to my country. That don't make me a hero." I peered back out into the darkness, at the front of the bakery across the street. "At least I don't think so."

"Thank you." The Bitsraeli soldier whispered.

"For what?" I asked, looking through a set of small binoculars out onto the darkened street.

"Now I know what it is like to be in the mind of a hero." She said in a confident tone. I smiled and shook my head.

"Face it LT, you're a legend." Steele remarked. "Both of you should be happy."

"Why?" The foreign liaison asked.

"Either of you ever been deployed to a third world shithole?"

"Only in neighboring countries...Saddle Arabia and...I cannot speak of the others." Masada answered.

"Frontier only." I stated simply.

"The sergeant may have one up on ya, LT." Steele said. "She's seen countries that try and make heroes out of martyrs. Her country and ours...our heroes made us what we are. Why do ya think those places have no direction? The same damn reason we still need heroes." He paused for effect. "Envy the country that has heroes. Pity the country that needs them." There was silence as the five of us digested the deeply philosophical words the commander had spoken.

"Huh. I like that." I finally said. "I might use that in a book." Dash and Budder started snickering, and Steele himself laughed a bit.

"Why does your country have so much war?" My sister asked.

"We believe in our land..." Masada explained in her thick accent. I would probably have to clear most of this up with Budder later. "We were promised our country long ago, but some would not let us live in peace. My ancestors were made to leave and go all over. I am of a line of ponies that has wandered the world for generations, waiting for our promised land to be given to us. We finally got our home back, but the countries around mine, they do not want us to be. So we must fight. There is danger every day from many enemies, but time and again, we have victory because that too is promised to us."

"Wow..." My sister said in awe. "You're really nice. You know, for somepony that has to fight all the time."

"Thank you." Masada said in a friendly voice. I rolled my eyes. Out of context, that wouldn't have sounded so bad...

"OP Charlie...at the four..." A voice came over our headsets. "We have movement in our sector." I looked back at Dash and Budder and nodded. They nodded back, our old signal to each other to be ready.

"Roger." Steele stated. "Sitrep."

"Single civy...female." The sniper said. "Moving in direction of target building."

"Can you give me a positive ID or description?" Steele asked.

"Um...negative on that, cap." The sniper answered. "Subject is in the shadows. Appeared to be a light-colored mare."

"Civies out this time of night?" The captain asked toward me.

"Dunno. I've seen a few oddball ponies out this time of night." I commented. He nodded.

"Maintain position." Steele stated.

"Cap...subject in view..." The sniper whispered over the radio. "She's...standing at the edge of a blacked-out area...near the rear entrance. Hold..." There was silence for a few tense seconds. "Affirmative...she is looking in our 20. Position possibly compromised. We are in a position of concealment...how can she..." There was a burst of static. Then all hell broke loose. "Tangos on our six! Contact! Contact! The fuck, there's five of them!"

"Charlie team!" Captain Steele called over the headset. "Glass! Rio! Come in!" Something was wrong. It was obvious that the observation team was under attack. "All teams, move in! Move to Charlie team's 20 and prep for contact! MOVE!" With that, Captain Steele was out the door. I followed close behind, my saber in hoof, and I knew that Dashie, my sister and Sergeant Masada were on my tail. We got to the door of the building across the street from the back of Sugarcube Corner just as another two-pony sniper team arrived there. One of the commandos pulled a pry bar as he got to the door, jammed it in between the door and the frame, and popped the door open. He swiveled back out of the way as the other Commando and Steel made entry, searching left and right with their crossbows.

As we made our way up the stairs, the COLT ponies taking the lead, I heard more of the soldiers coming in the front entrance. Once we had reached the door to the roof, the other commandos had arrived and were behind us. The entire team had assembled in only a minute and a half, ready to take out whoever was attacking their comrades. My sister and Dashie had their long daggers in their mouthsand Masada held he combat knife in one hoof, the blade pointed downward. There was no hesitation. Steele kicked open the door, and the whole crowd of us poured out onto the rooftop, operators rushing to every corner, every nook and cranny, yelling 'clear'. It didn't take long for the three bodies on the rooftop to be found.

"Sir...we have two down." One of the entry team ponies stated, walking up to Captain Steel. "Glass and Rio, sir."

"Damn it." Steele growled. "How?!"

"Throats cut, sir. Both of them. And sir? We also have one tango down." The operator, a dark brown unicorn said. We all gave each other a quick glance before moving quickly toward the front of the building, where the ponies had been when attacked. I wanted to see who had been doing all of this, to finally be able to start piecing this twisted puzzle together. I hadn't counted on this. I had a million ideas racing through my head, but how could I have ever imagined this? As soon as the silent form came into view, my legs locked up, and my heart began to pound in my chest.

"No..." I gasped, feeling sick to my stomach. I felt lightheaded. Steele and Masada stood beside the dead mare, staring at the body curiously, their trained eyes examining her to gather intel on their enemy. I was frozen. It all seemed miles away.

"Took an arrow to the chest..." Steele stated. "At least they got a shot off..."

"She is...unarmed." Masada commented, then kicked the mare's body over onto her back. "They...they take the weapons and leave body of their soldier?"

"Likely." Steele stated. He looked over the rooftop as the two bodies of his commandos were placed into large bags by the other team members. "But why didn't they take _our_ weapons? The crossbows." He gestured to the two weapons laying near where the soldiers had fallen.

"No time?" The Bitsraeli soldier offered. "We came here quickly. Maybe they would have been...hindrance to them."

"Five hostiles attacked here...one on the street...they were coordinating..." Steele said, thinking through the situation. "How many of the fuckers are there?" He turned to me. "What do you think, LT?" I couldn't answer. I stood there, staring at the dead pony in front of me.

"Drake?" My sister called, shaking me lightly. "What is it?" The entire time, Rainbow Dash didn't say a word either. My marefriend just stood there, panting for breath in a state of near-panic, a look of fear and shock on her face. I tried to force my body to move, my mouth to form words...something...but I couldn't. It was sensory overload, and I couldn't react to what I was seeing.

"LT?" Captain Steele called. "Lieutenant?!" I snapped my head away from the scene, toward the BlackOps officer. He had a grim look on his face. "You know this pony, don't you?" I looked him in the eyes. tried to speak, my mouth felt dry. "SIR!" He demanded. "With all due respect...unfuck yourself and tell me what happened to my operators! Who is this pony?!"

"Pinkie Pie." I said softly. "Her name is Pinkie Pie...and I killed her six years ago."

 _ **Didn't see that one coming, did you? And now Drake has practically checked out, not that you can blame him. How was Pinkie still alive? And who else was on that roof? This chapter no doubt raised a lot of questions with you. Budder has to go to the dentist tomorrow, so I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until tomorrow night. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 _ **Hello again, everypony. I'm back with a new chapter, and a little earlier than I had anticipated. I'm sure you were all looking forward to more action and some answers following the events of the last chapter. The answers will come soon, but not now. For now, Drake needs to decompress after what has happened, so we will see how that goes. I hope you like this chapter, loyal readers. Enjoy, and please review.**_

"Are you sure this is the same pony?" Captain Steele asked. I reached out and took the glass of gin and ice in a shaking hoof, and brought it to my lips. I took a long drink. I felt an involuntary twitch of my entire upper body.

"It was her, Steele." I stated. "I swear to fucking Hell that was Pinkie Pie." I felt tired, like I just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. Screw the mission. I just wanted to sleep through it.

"Maybe...it was some pony who made herself look the same as this Pinkie Pie." Masada offered. I slowly looked at the Bitsraeli soldier. Her eyes betrayed her concern at my condition, and possibly the gravity of the situation. She looked away.

"It was her." I whispered, and took another drink of the gin.

"You said you killed her, LT." Captain Steele said. He placed a hoof on my shoulder and leaned toward me, like talking to a foal, or as if to try and make me believe his next statement. "It couldn't have been her if you killed her."

"It was _her_ cutie mark. I remember it, Steele. I remember her eyes, her cutie mark, her mane." I felt myself drifting away, like you do when you're having a daydream. "It's been...burned into my memory all this time...I couldn't forget her..."

"Then she was still alive." Steel concluded. "She survived and..."

"Bullshit!" I exploded. Masada and the other soldier in the room jumped at my outburst. The SpecialOps captain didn't move an inch. "I fucking killed her, captain! I run her through and slit her fuckin' throat from ear to ear! I watched her bleed out. I saw her in the morgue! She's dead!" I was shaking. Not just trembling, but shaking like a pony freezing to death.

"Understood." Steele sighed. "I believe you. No matter how screwed up it sounds." He stepped away from me. "I'm going to have the original body exhumed for ID tomorrow morning. You get some sleep, Lieutenant. You need it." All I could do was nod and raise a hoof in a wave. He walked out of Twilight's house, his subordinate behind him, and the room was silent for a few moments.

"This is...strange, isn't it?" Masada finally asked. I looked at her a moment, having forgotten that she was in the room.

"How's Dashie and Budder?" I asked back.

"They are alright, Drake." She replied softly. "Rainbow Dash, she was very upset by this. Princess Twilight, she take Rainbow Dash to her room. They have been there all night."

"Upset." I repeated. "You have no idea...how... _upsetting_ this is." I whispered. I tried to pour myself some more gin, but I was shaking so badly now, I couldn't. The Bitsraeli soldier sighed, and stomped over, grabbing the bottle from my hoof and pouring half a glass of the stiff drink.

"You should not drink like this." She said. "It is bad for thinking."

"That's why I'm doing it." I said matter-of-factly.

"What is your history with Pinkie Pie?"

"I ain't drunk enough to say." I muttered angrily. "My sister..."

"She is upstairs with her friend." Masada stated. "She too was upset, but by your...condition."

"Yeah...she takes care of me." I muttered.

"I can see that." Masada nodded. I raised the glass and paused, my eyes catching on the faded pink scar on my foreleg. I took the glass in my other hoof and stared at the old wound as I took a drink of gin.

"That scar..." The sergeant said in a low voice. "This...Pinkie Pie, she gave you that scar."

"Yeah." I replied. "Straight through the leg. I was..." Another drink. "I was protecting Dashie from her. She was going to kill Rainbow Dash. For no reason. She was...crazy...full-on, batshit psycho. Sergeant, she fought like a demon...but I killed her. I killed her, and it was over. And now she came back...I don't understand, sergeant. How could she come back?"

"Strange things happen." She said calmly. "You know this. And this is one of those strange things."

"No shit." I whispered. She sighed.

"We do what we must." The sergeant said stoically.

"Hm?"

"It is something my people say..."

"It comes from your war...when you were establishing your country, right?" I returned, remembering my military history.

"Yes. And it is how we have existed this long." She stated. Her blue eyes stared into mine. "When in a bad situation...with no escape, you can only do what you must. You must have faith. That is why you have to suck it up...and do what you have to." I looked into her serious face for a moment.

"You just tell me...to suck it up?" I queried.

"Yes...I...did." Masada replied tersely. "Without regard to rank. It is the way of our army."

"And I agree with it." I grumbled. "Puts things in perspective when an NCO tells you like it is..." She smiled and cocked her head almost arrogantly. I started to take a drink from my glass, but noticed almost mournfully that it was empty. Masada scoffed, grabbed the bottle, took a small swig, then poured me a little more.

"Go easy on the alcohol, Lieutenant." She advised. "You have much to do tomorrow. We need our team leader." She smacked her lips. "And this drink tastes like pine cones." I started to take a drink, but instead, sat the glass down on the table next to me. Masada gave me a quick smile of approval and nodded dutifully. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't ever worry about me not doing my duty' I said calmly, leaning back in the chair, staring at the dark wooden ceiling. "I've always done my duty. The end of the day, I'm just a soldier..." I said, reflecting on my life.

"No, you are hero." The sergeant corrected me. "And a good officer. _I_ am just a soldier." She grinned. "And a good one."

"I'd believe it..." I chuckled. "What it takes to be a good soldier..."

"Anypony can do it, but few _can_." Masada quipped. I thought on that, on what she meant by _it_. It. The one and only thing that had hung over my head through the years rolled over my mind like a storm cloud. The one trap of being a good soldier. The one regret...

"Twenty eight..." I whispered coldly. I looked to see Masada staring into my eyes. A look of understanding came over her, and she scoffed then nodded lightly.

"Fifty seven." She said back. It was then that I realized that this was a professional soldier, a pony who has seen combat, most of it probably clandestine. She had killed twice as many enemy combatants as I had. She had seen the same horrors and violence that I had, and been in the blood and the guts and still, this NCO looked up to me. In her country, thousands of miles away, this young soldier considered _me_ a hero.

I had to do what she said and suck it up. I had to keep doing what I do best. I was getting older...getting tired and worn out, and I couldn't do all of the things I once did. My job was almost over. I had saved lives. I had stopped wars, broken criminal rings and destroyed evil. Now, it was up to a new generation to follow in those hoofsteps, to continue trying to make the world a better place. And apparently, to some of them, I was a hero, somepony to emulate. I felt the weight of it, but it wasn't a burden. It was probably how a teacher feels when they see their students going out into the world and becoming great. Was I really a hero?

"Get some sleep, lieutenant. We need you tomorrow." Sergeant Masada stated. She started to leave, then turned back to me. "I am...sorry you had to see your enemy return. I can only imagine how you feel."

"She's dead at least." I remarked. I shook my head. "How she came back, I don't know, but she's dead now...again." I sighed heavily, my body needing sleep. "Just gotta find the other killers now. Make some sense of this shit. Ugh...I'll see you tomorrow, sergeant." She nodded, and walked out of the room. I stood and reached for the glass of gin. My hoof stopped an inch from the drink, and I decided against it. I had to go upstairs and check on Dashie.

 _ **A fairly deep chapter, huh? I think that finally, after all of this time, Drake is beginning to learn and accept how important he has been to so many ponies, and he's starting to figure out what his life has meant. And no, there will be nothing "going on" between Drake and Masada. Just as Drake reckoned, ponies like Masada, Rusty, Shadow, Budder and others he's inspired and led are the new bloods, the future of everything he's lived to accomplish. Remember that the lesson of this entire series is that all things come full circle. That will play into the finale of this story as well, but I will give no spoilers as to what that means. I will try to have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Until then, thanks for reading! -Drake**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 _ **Hello loyal readers! I promised I would return with a very entertaining new chapter, and I have. I'm sure you will all like this one...and may be a little grossed out...and perhaps even be left with questions...so here it is. Enjoy, and please review.**_

"Alright..." I muttered. I moved. to the edge of the large hole, and looked down. Four stallions wearing coveralls were hooking straps to the wooden box at the bottom of the pit. One of the stallions looked up and nodded. I returned the gesture and stepped back.

"You alright, Drake?" Rainbow Dash asked from beside me.

"Yep." I lied. I looked sidelong at my marefriend. "Will you do me a favor, sweetheart?"

"Whats up?" She asked, staring at the hole.

"Please Dashie..." I whispered. "Go to Twilight's and chill, okay?"

"I want to be here..."

"I know." I said stolidly. "But you don't need to be. This is gonna be bad on you. And I don't want you to see what's in that box." She was starting to shake a little. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Remember when Budder and me exhumed that corpse? What she said about it?"

"Yeah..." Dashie whispered.

"Go. I want you to be okay. And right now, that means you not being here." I said. I saw tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, Dashie." I whispered. She hugged me.

"I love you too, Drake." She said back in a low voice. "I'll...I'll go, alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks, love." I said. Dash stepped back, took a final look at the open grave, gave me a knowing nod, and walked away from the scene. I turned to my right to see Captain Steele staring at me. "What?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"Nothin', LT." He replied. "Just observing." He grinned. "I'm married to the job."

"Sucks, don't it?" I asked cynically. The commando shrugged.

"She can be a cold-hearted bitch sometimes, but I love her." He answered. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head. These BlackOps ponies...

"Lieutenant?" Sergeant Masada called, trotting up. "I brought you what you asked for." The BDF soldier handed me a roll of waxed paper. I opened the packet, and pulled out a cheap, strong-smelling cigar. I stuck the stogie in my mouth, and handed one to Steele. The captain looked at the cigar, then toward the grave, then took the cigar and chomped down on it.

"Sis?" I called. Budder came over from the edge of the grave, and I handed her one of the foul-smelling rolls of tobacco. She scoffed, remembering the last time we did this, and mouthed the cigar.

"You are giving your kid sister a cigar?" Masada asked in disbelief.

"Trust me sergeant..." I replied. "You're gonna want one of these." The workers pulled the casket from the hole and it landed beside the pit with a heavy thud. At least there was something in it. I could mark one fear off my list. I pulled a long match, and struck it on my left forehoof. I first lit my cigar, then Steele's, then my sister's. The four of us approached the box, and I felt myself growing uneasy.

"Alright..." I said, then swallowed hard. "This is the really...squicky part. Crowbar?" One of the workers placed a prybar in my hoof, and I jammed it into the narrow gap between the lid and the wall of the casket. I pried up, and there was a faint hiss of escaping gasses. I puffed my cigar, and worked the jimmy in further. Prying again, I lifted the lid enough to break the latch. The coffin popped open, and I quickly stepped back. The sickeningly sweet smell of a disinterred corpse spread over the area. Budder shook her head.

"Geez, bub..." She commented, and puffed a huge cloud of thick smoke around her head to fight the odor. "I hate that smell..."

"Yup..." I muttered. Steele stood nearby, puffing on his cheap cigar and staring at the decaying body in the coffin. I looked back at Masada. The young soldier wrinkled her nose a couple of times, tried to cover her muzzle with her green shemagh, the finally shook her head in disgust.

"Ugh..." She complained. "I think I will have one of those cigars, lieutenant..." I gave her the final cigar, and as Steele lit it for her, I walked upon the open coffin and looked inside.

I stood there a moment, confused and slightly disturbed. It wasn't because of the body. I'd seen my fair share of corpses, some of them in various stages of decay. It helps to rationalize that what you are seeing in not a pony. Not anymore. Who and what they were is long gone, and what you're looking at is only a bag, an object, a _thing_. The body that I was looking at was more than an inanimate object. It was the sum of all of my nightmares for years. It was the one thing that had affected me almost as bad as the incident at the fort. And here it lay, haunting me again. I was shocked by what I saw...because what was in the coffin was most certainly the decaying remains of Pinkie Pie.

"It's her." I stated.

"You sure?" Steele asked.

"Yeah...I'm sure." I replied. Even though her body was badly decomposed, her mane and tail were still intact. Her waxy, leathery skin was browned, but the cut across her throat from my saber was still more than evident. "Those are the wounds...from where I killed her. Shit...it's her..." I walked a short distance away and turned from the scene.

"You okay, bub?" Budder asked, moving up close to me.

"Yeah...no..." I answered. "How could she be dead?" I didn't understand what was happening. I had assumed that the coffin would be empty, or that there would be some other random pony's body interred in the place of the killer. That would make sense, dammit. I turned back to the exhumed body. My shock had worn off, and now I was feeling angry... _very_ angry.

"How the hell is there _two_ of her?!" I demanded to nopony in particular. "Huh?! How can Pinkie be laying dead here, _and_ be laying in the morgue?!"

"Twins?" Steele offered.

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed, not directed toward the captain, but rather the idea. "I did my homework on her. She has sisters alright, but no twins...not even a sister that looks remotely LIKE her! Somehow captain...there's TWO OF HER!"

"How can that be?!" Masada asked, distancing herself from the stench of the dead body and joining me and my sister. "There cannot be two of somepony." I motioned with my head toward the body.

"Well _she_ managed it." I commented dryly. "Fuck!" I walked further away, where I began to pace back and forth, trying desperately to form a logical conclusion in my mind. Okay, there was two of her. That much was clear. I had killed her back then, but the killings had started again. This other her was involved. The second Pinkie had just been killed, but she had been part of a larger force of killers, all with a similar ideology. There was something behind all of this, some pattern I just wasn't seeing. It was _right there_ , right in front of my face, but I couldn't see it, and it was driving me crazy.

"The killings..." I mused out loud as Steele joined the small group. "The original killings...they're linked to this. Somehow, it's all connected."

"If that's true, then this is bigger than we thought?" Masada asked. Steele stared out over the town below us coldly.

"Alot bigger." I nodded. "I think Pinkie Pie...or both of them...were the ringleaders of the operation. They treat these murders like a party...that's what it is to them. And Pinkie is... _was_ the one planning the party..." I paused, thinking about how to word what I would say next. "We have to be prepared for the possibility that this is a cult. And because of the attack on your squad, Steele...we can assume they have large numbers, are violent, and are extremely well organized. Because of this lull in activity over the last few years, we can assume that they've been building up for this...and it could be bad." I walked toward the coffin. The initial cloud of stench was fading, making it a little bit easier to approach the remains. Budder, Steele and Masada followed me closely. I didn't know how to say it. I didn't even know if my own mind could process my next thought.

"Fact is...there were two Pinkie Pies. How, I don't know..." I looked down into the coffin at the very dead corpse of my old enemy. "You guys...you have no idea how evil this pony was..." I said lowly. "She was...it took everything I had to kill her. She fought like you wouldn't believe..." I looked to my right, to Steele, then left to Budder and Sergeant Masada. "Let's hope the one we found was the last one." I took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. "Cause if she found a way to make more of herself...we're fucked."

 _ **Well that was certainly interesting, wasn't it? Pinkie Pie was in the coffin...so Drake killed her. But she was back again. What's going on? Until the next chapter gets posted tomorrow night, I challenge you the reader to try and guess what's going on. Some of you will probably guess accurately. The tension and drama is building now, and so is Drake's stress level. What will happen next? I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow evening. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 _ **Hey everypony. It's been a busy weekend. I had to work on a movie set, so I didn't get to write any. But I'm finally back with the latest chapter. I won't keep you with a long soliloquy as usual. Here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review.**_

"Like...how was it? Dashie asked meekly as I walked into Twilight's house. I just stood there in silence a moment. Twilight was standing nearby as well, watching me for an answer. Budder walked in behind me and closed the door.

"Hey Budder." Scootaloo greeted in a melancholy tone from the stairs. My sister gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Scoots..." She replied in a careworn but friendly way. "I'm home." My sister walked up the stairs, and hugged her girlfriend warmly. Then, the two of them disappeared upstairs. My marefriend and the librarian princess were still staring quietly at me, wanting an answer. I dallied, walking into the study and falling onto the comfortable wingback chair.

"Drake?" Dashie questioned as she and Twilight walked into the room behind me. I spotted the bottle of gin on the end table, and grabbed it. In one motion, I uncorked it, took a drink and swallowed.

"Yeah, it was her..." I finally stated. They both looked at me questioningly. "She...she was in the coffin." I nodded solemnly.

"Pinkie Pie?" Dash whispered. She and Twilight shared a sad look with one another, probably at the mere mention of the name.

"Yeah."

"Then who was...who died on the roof last night?" Rainbow Dash whispered. I took another drink of gin.

"Pinkie Pie." I replied somberly.

"What?!" Twilight exclaimed. I nodded. "How?!"

"Hell if I know. First time I ever seen the same pony killed twice." I said. "But...it was her..." Rainbow Dash had a look of terror in her eyes. I knew what she was thinking, what she had to be feeling. Mostly because I was feeling it myself.

"This is totally messed up, Drake!" Dashie squeaked. It was fairly easy to tell when my marefriend was upset. Her voice would crack, almost like a teenager. "What the hay's going on here?!"

"Yeah Drake...I'm really worried now." Twilight added. "Is the town in danger?" I sighed and took another drink of gin.

"Yeah." I said. "Everypony in town is in danger." That didn't sit well with the princess at all.

"How...bad?" She squeaked. Dashie put a foreleg around her friend to try and calm her down.

"Looks like a cult, ma'am..." I replied in a low voice. "There may be a bunch of the killers, and they have something major in mind..."

"Ohmygosh...ohmygosh...ohmygosh..." She panted, pacing back and forth. "What do we do?! We have to evacuate the town!"

"You would probably be evacuating the killers with the rest." I advised.

"He's right, Twi..." Dash agreed. "We don't know who's doing this yet. If we move everypony somewhere else, the killers are gonna follow..."

"What do we do then?!" Twilight asked desperately.

"We're going to have to ferret out this gang and kill them." I stated. Dashie and Twilight stared blankly at me for a few moments. I knew what I had said. I wasn't going to just find them. I wasn't going to arrest them. This was a group of serial killers no doubt organized by the psychopath that had haunted the dreams of so many ponies for so long. I couldn't just apprehend them. This was a war, and I knew they all had to die before this would be over.

"Kill them?" Twilight asked fearfully. Dash nodded in understanding. "But...kill? Can't we just..."

"Back then...when this thing started..." I began, trying to word this is a way that was hopefully a little less than brutal. "I went in thinking I was going to arrest the killer. We saw what came of that. Now, we're looking at an army of killers, all with the same level of insanity, and their killings are getting bolder." Twilight nodded solemnly. "I know you are the princess of friendship, Miss Twilight...and you believe that all life has value." I cast my gaze downward. "All... _innocent_ life...has value." I nodded. "Yes...everypony in this kingdom has value and deserves life, liberty and happiness...except for the ones who want to take that from others. If the good ponies here are going to have a chance at peace...or even _living_ in some cases, other...bad ponies have to go away. It's cruel...it's mean, and it's savage. But Miss Twilight...all the innocent ponies in Equestria go to sleep every night, safe in their beds, knowing that they don't have to see violence...that they don't have to be afraid."

"Everypony is happy..." Twilight mused.

"Yep. And it's only because there are others who go out and kill...so they don't have to. There are ponies that fight the wars, kill the bad guys and save the day. That is why they can can feel safe and sound, and they never even have to think about _that_."

"Ponies like you." The princess whispered. Dashie was smiling sadly at me. A proud smile.

"Ponies like me. Like Captain Steele and his commandos...like sergeant Masada...fight in the dark, so everypony else can live in the warmth of the sun."

"You forgot somepony." A voice said from the doorway of the room, causing us all to turn quickly to the newcomer. "But I liked the speech. I guess I taught you a few things, huh?" The light gray mare with the black and red mane grinned a fanged smile.

"Shadow..." I said, shocked by her sudden appearance. I stood from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Unuhhh." She shrugged. "Heard what was up, and thought you could use some help?" Twilight backed away from the assassin, who stepped into the room. She wasn't wearing the normal tight-fitting catsuit she donned on missions, but instead had on her red, spiked collar and wristbands, telling me that she wasn't here on official business.

"It's alright, Twilight." Rainbow Dash said. "She's a friend of ours."

"Yep." I added. "This is one of those ponies I was talking about...you know, that kills evildoers to protect the innocent?" I grinned. "Only problem is, Shadow here enjoys her job a little too much sometimes."

"Oh fuck you." The teenager shot back. She stretched her bat wings indignantly. "Ugh...for fuck's sake, I was wadded up in that train for hours, man. Think I got a fuckin' crick in my neck."

"Still have a poets tongue, huh?" I joked. "Lemme guess...you didn't want to buy a ticket, so you stowed away again."

"Yeah, under one of the cars." She grumbled. "So, what's up? Other than you makin' one of your cowpony speeches again..."

"We have a pretty big gang of killers here, and they're probably going to be doing something big soon if my gut is right."

"Fuck man...your gut again? Seriously?"

"Gut?" Twilight queried, confused.

"Yeah, every time Drake gets a gut feeling, it means the world's about to end or some shit." Shadow explained. Twilight cringed. "Oh, I'm Shadow."

"Um...Twilight Sparkle."

"Ah yeah...ain't you the princess of friendship or something?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Twilight replied with a smile.

"See, I read the papers." Shadow commented toward me. "Now, how many assholes do I have to kill?"

"Dunno yet." I answered with a shrug. "But I do feel better having you here, that's for sure." I smiled. "Thanks for coming." She gave a little smile and bashfully rolled her eye (her bad one still covered by a lock of red mane).

"Eh, what's family for, right?" She sighed. "So, what are we doin', Duhhhrake?"

"Well, we're working with BlackOps..." I explained. "There's a team of Colt Commandos here, oh and the Bitsraeli army too, apparently..."

"What the fuck did you get yourself into this time?" Shadow groaned.

"Dunno, but apparently a pony I killed years ago showed up at a crime scene last night." I stated. The undead assassin stared at me a moment, and blinked.

"The fuck?" She responded. "You said a dead pony came back to life, man? Like me or something?"

"No..." I answered. "There can be only one _you_ , Shadow..." I rolled my eyes. "She's still dead, we dug her up to make sure. There was another _her,_ though." Shadow looked at Dashie, who nodded silently.

"Fuck, Drake..." She commented. "Sounds like some paranormal stuff going on. Budder have any ideas about that?" The half-demon teenager glanced around the room. "Where's your sister anyway?" She asked curiously. "I figured she'd be glued to you like always."

"Oh, Budder's upstairs with her girlfriend." I stated dismissively.

"Oh." Shadow nodded. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Did you say..."

"Heeeyuuup." I grunted. Shadow grinned and scoffed dramatically.

"This little town's being wiped out by an army of killers, your sister's gay, Luna sent in BlackOps, and you have fuckin'...doppelgangers of dead ponies running around..."

"Pretty much..." I sighed.

"You ever end up in a situation where part of you REALLY wants somepony to sit you down and explain what the fuck is goin' on, but the other part don't really want to know?" Shadow asked cynically.

"All...the...time." I said seriously.

"Alright...I'm in." My undead friend shrugged. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have a little team," I explained. "The three usual suspects, plus Captain Steel, this BlackOps stallion from COLT. There's this mare named Masada, a hoof-to-hoof combat instructor from Bitsrael. We're sort of the lead element in this operation. You can join up with us. We could really use your...talents..."

A few hours later, we all found ourselves in the empty storefront across from Sugarcube Corner. After what had happened last time, Steele had almost his entire team located inside the local police department, except for two-pony "fast reaction team" positioned in an apartment right beside the old bakery. I'd seen their setup as they prepared for the night. The commandos had repeating crossbows outfitted with telescopic sights, night vision goggles, flashbangs, and even a rope by the window that enabled them to fast-rope down the side of the building to make entry into Sugarcube Corner in a matter of seconds. They had barred the only door in and out of the room, making sure we would not have another terrible incident like the night before.

"You think they're actually going to be coming back tonight?" Captain Steele asked, peering out into the darkness through the night vision monocular attached to his small black helmet.

"I don't think they care..." I muttered.

"What's that, LT?" The captain inquired.

"They attacked a team of SpecOps soldiers." I explained. "They had to know that they were soldiers at least, and still attacked them. Not to mention that they staged a damned party made out of corpses, knowing that they would be found." Steele turned his head toward me, the green circle of his monocular sticking out of the darkness more than his face, blackened by grease paint. "They don't care if we're here. That's what scares me. These killers are getting really bold. They get any bolder, and it'll be open war in this town. And that's what I'm afraid of." Steel turned back to the street.

"All the missions we've run at night..." He finally returned, "And believe me when I say, sir...that we own the night...but the idea of being outclassed by a bunch of murderers..." He sighed. "Civilian pukes to boot...no offense to you civvies. It's kind of strange, LT. I feel like we're up against something big here, you know? Like whoever this is out there, killing all these ponies, that they aren't your normal, run-of-the-mill baddies."

"I have the same feeling, Captain." I said. "And you know you always have to trust your gut when it comes to this kind of thing." He nodded. "We'll get 'em. I always do. I've gotten awful good at solving this kind of thing, as screwed up as that sounds. Heh...and if they make the mistake of showing themselves, you and your soldiers can do what you do best."

"Kill 'em all." Steele stated grimly. "And we will, LT. You do your job, and we'll do ours. Don't worry about that."

"I don't." I said with a nod.

"Ugghhh..." Shadow groused, standing. "I'm getting sick of just sitting around. Can I go do some...recon or whatever?"

"Well...that's probably not a bad idea..." I thought out loud. "You can sneak around in the dark better than any of the rest of us, and your ability to sense evil might be what we need right now."

"Alight." Shadow said. "I'm gonna go into the bakery and see if anything's going on inside." She turned to Captain Steele. "Tell your snipers up there in that window not to shoot me." She stated dryly. "I can still get killed, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm on it..." Steele growled, not used to being given orders by private citizens. He pulled his mic closer. "Bravo one, Bravo two, over."

"Go ahead, Bravo one." A voice answered in our headsets.

"I have a friendly preparing to go into the bakery. Repeat, one friendly hoof in the pie. Advise to observe and hold fire, over."

"Roger that, Bravo one." The team leader in the apartment responded. "Red Rover, red Rover, send friendlies on over."

"You need...backup?" Masada asked as Shadow started for the back door. Shadow sized Masada up a moment.

"Naw, I'm better off on my own."

"Be careful, Shadow." I ordered. "We still don't know who or what we're up against."

"Heh. Chill Drake." Shadow answered with a grin. "It's me, remember? I'll be back in a little bit." With that, the assassin disappeared out the door.

"Advise, friendly in en route to the bakery." Steele said into his mic. "Do you have visual?"

"Uhhhhh...that's a negative, Bravo one." was the answer.

"Forget it, Capain." I advised. "If she don't want to be seen, you're not gonna see her."

"Who is this...Shadow?" Masada queried. "She is rather...strange."

"Classified." Steele said back. I snorted a little laugh. Of course the blackOps community knew who she was. Why wouldn't they?

"Are we not beyond this?" The Bitsreli soldier asked. "She is on our team. I prefer knowing who ponies are on my team." Steel grunted.

"She's an assassin." Steele answered. "Works directly under orders of Princess Luna, same as me. Her Highness keeps her around for her...abilities..."

"Abilities?" Masada pressed.

"She can sense evil in ponies." I stated. "And she can lurk around in the dark better than Steel's commandos. She will only kill bad ponies, and bad ponies only..." I paused a moment, more for effect than anything else. "And she really, really loves killing bad ponies." I chuckled. "Other than that, she's one of my closest friends, even though I'm still trying to housebreak her when it comes to that mouth of hers." Everypony laughed a little. Masada was quiet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She saw...much violence as a foal." The sergeant said softly.

"Yeah...she did." I answered solemnly. "Much violence."

"I see it in her. It is un...mistakable. I can tell such things."

"You saw violence when you were young too, didn't you?" Budder asked sympathetically.

"My parents were killed by terrorists when I was...a little younger than you." Masada said, not betraying any emotion. My sister put a foreleg around her, and Masada suddenly looked comically uncomfortable from the gesture.

"Don't feel bad." Steel added. "My old man died in a war when I was little. I was raised by the government." There was a long silence as we all reflected on each others' pasts, as well as our own. Something came to me, and I felt compelled to speak what was on my mind, if only to taste the words on my own lips.

"We're all here for the same reason." I whispered.

"What's that, LT?" Steele asked.

"Nothing, Captain."

"Bravo one, Bravo one..." The observation team called in over the headsets. "We have a positive ID on your friendly. She is in route to your 20."

"Roger that." steel stated. "Continue observation.

"Roger. Bravo two out."

"Hey Drake..." Shadow's voice called. We all turned to see the young mare step from the darkness. She had blood spattered on her chest and face, and she was dragging a bedsheet. In the moonlight, we could see the dark stains on the fabric. "I got something for you."

"The hell did you do?" I demanded. She huffed.

"I was in that bakery place, and some jackhole jumped me." Shadow shrugged indifferently. "They really thought they could knife my ass, so I killed 'em. You want to ID the body or whatever?"

"Yeah. Good job as always." I said. Shadow dragged the bundle into the middle of us and sighed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just pissed off." Shadow answered. "Me being a dumbass and not paying attention, I almost got it in there." I stared at Shadow as I untied the sheet.

"I told you to be careful." I said, chastising her.

"Yeah...don't make me lose one of my best friends, Shadow..." Budder added sadly. Shadow, the foul-mouthed killer of evil ponies blushed a little and started kicking at the ground with a forehoof. With the sheet untied, I threw back the blood-soaked fabric, and jumped back. I felt myself twitch, and suddenly wished I'd brought the gin.

"Is there...problem, Lieutenant Drake?" Masada asked. She stepped forward and glanced down at the body. Suddenly, the calm and collected soldier looked almost on the verge of panic. "How...how can this be?"

"For the love of Luna..." Steele stated coldly. "If that isn't the damndest thing I've ever seen..."

"I don't know...how much more of this...I can take..." Dashie spoke, then walked away from the scene.

"What the fuck is wrong with y'all?" Shadow queried. "You look like you just saw a ghost or some shit."

"Something like that..." I returned. "Thanks for the corpse, Shadow...but we already have one just like it at the city morgue...and one up in Ponyville Cemetery." Shadow's shoulders drooped.

"You gotta be shitting me..." She half-exclaimed.

"No...Shadow...this is the pony I was telling you about...and I guess that means that..." I sighed and shook my head. This was getting ridiculous. "There was at least _three_ of them..."

 _ **One of the longest chapters yet, and a major turning point in the story...kind of. I hope you found this installment enjoyable. Shadow has made a comeback, and so has Pinkie Pie in a way. Everybody seemed to like Shadow, so I decided to bring her back in this volume, just for the fans. The case has become convoluted now, and I'm sure Drake is more confused than ever. With the third dead Pinkamena, even more questions are raised for the team, and for you the reader. Any of you have any idea what may be going on? Feel free to guess in a review or PM. I will try to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow, and I know you can't wait to see what's going to happen next. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _ **I'm back with a new chapter, everypony. This story is turning out to be longer than I thought it would be, which isn't a bad thing. Having Drake's last big case be such a long and in depth story is only fitting. It's also been really fun working with the two new OC's in the story, especially Masada. After this series wraps up, expect to see a few stand-alone stories centered around Masada, as well as ones featuring Shadow. So moving along, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter.**_

The body lay on the floor of Twilight Sparkle's study where we had brought it. Twilight and Spike had left the house already. There was no way the Princess of Friendship could stand the sight of her old friend laying dead in her house. I couldn't blame her, honestly. She and her assistant had gone to Applejack's farm to ride out the investigation, and I had advised her to round up the rest of the Elements of Harmony and a few police officers and turn the apple orchard into a small fort until we figured out what was going on. She had obliged without much hesitation. Dashie had gone to the morgue to make sure Pinkie's body was still there. Now, it was Myself, Steele, Masada, Budder, Shadow and Scootaloo standing in a room with a pony who had seemingly died for the third time.

Our team was gathered around the corpse, staring down at it, each one of us just as confused as the other. I knelt down and examined Pinkie Pie's body for any indication that this was somepony else. It had to be. The body that we had exhumed was badly decomposed. There was a chance we missed something, that somehow another dead pony had been substituted for the body of the murderer, and I just overlooked some subtle clue. I was more than certain that the Pinkie killed on the roof was the real deal. It was obvious to me that whatever had happened, Pinkie had survived the fight in the basement five years before, only to end up dead now. But here she was again, a different Pinkie, laying Dead in Twilight's house. Leave it to a hard-charging career soldier like Steele to sum it all up.

"What the Hell is this...Micky Mouse Bullshit?!" He finally exclaimed. I slowly turned my head to look at him. Captain Steele had his jaws clamped shut, staring at the corpse like he was about to kill it all over again. "That bitch was dead..."

"Well, now she is." Shadow commented.

"Until we have to kill her again." I muttered. "Anything, sis?" I turned to Budder, who was scanning the body with a device engineered to detect spiritual energies or whatever. Budder had been going over the body with half a dozen different instruments while I racked my brain for believable answers to this ever-darkening mystery.

"No...like...there's no electromagnetic energy to prove she's a ghost or a demon or anything." My sister replied. "And there's just a little bit of residual magic from somewhere, but it's not enough to mean anything."

"Residual magic?" I asked.

"Oh, like if somepony cast a cloud-walking spell on you, or you ate an apple grown with magic or something like that, for a few days after, you'd still have a little residual magic inside you." She explained.

"So it don't mean anything?" I pressed. My sister shrugged.

"Probably not." She replied. "When Luna and Tia were foalsitting me, Luna did an invisibility spell on me so we could prank Celestia. I couldn't use my own equipment for a week cause of the residual magic messin' with the readings." I nodded.

"Golem..." I heard Masada mutter.

"What, sergeant?" I queried. The Bitsraeli soldier looked at the body as she spoke in a low voice.

"My people...we have a story...a legend of a being called a golem. It is creation of a pony close to the divine...um...like a priest, you know?" I nodded. "Made of clay and given life, it looks like a pony, but cannot speak, and it must do its master's bidding..."

"Somepony builds a fucking pony statue, prays it to life, and orders it around?" Shadow asked. "Dude, that's fucked up."

"It is part of our heritage, the story of the golem. But yes...the golem was...childhood fear of mine." Masada sighed. "Even though it was used to protect my people from enemies in the stories...it is terrifying thought...at least to me." She Looked into my eyes. "I hope it is just a story, and this is not a golem."

"I'm sure this has a perfectly ratio..." I caught myself. "At least a _reasonable_ explanation."

"I don't know about reasonable, Lieutenant Drake..." Scootaloo squeaked from across the room. "This whole thing is really messed up..." I could see the filly starting to cry.

"Hey...Scoots...no..." My sister said comfortingly, making her way over to the filly. "It's okay...I know this is weird and scary and stuff, but we'll be okay. I told you, me and my bubby have seen some bad stuff, but he always saves the day. We were stuck in a house with a bunch of demons once, and we made it out. Right, bubby?"

"Ugh, don't remind me..." I complained.

"See? Everything's gonna be alright, Scoots." Budder said. "I ain't letting anything bad happen to you." she gave Scootaloo a hug just as news arrived.

"Drake!" Rainbow Dash called, running into the house.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"It's her...I mean, Pinkie's body is still at the morgue..."

"Then it's official." I stated, looking around the room. "There's too many damned Pinkie Pies.."

"Drake?" Dash panted, obviously trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked. I noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"There was another murder." She said softly. All eyes were now on my marefriend.

"Where?" I asked.

The six of us stepped into the house, past the officer guarding the door, me in the lead. It was a normal, run-of-the-mill home in Ponyville, the whitewashed exterior giving no indication of the horror within. As we entered, I scanned the front room, a small living room, for any signs or clues. Seeing none, I led my team silently into the next room. It was there that we found the victim.

The mare was seated at the dining table in the kitchen of the house. Despite the fact that she wore a cone-shaped party hat, and had a leis around her neck did little to make the darkened room feel festive. The smell of blood hung in the air, and the feeling of death was almost oppressive. I moved closer to the body. She was a middle-aged mare, red in color, with a pink mane and tail, interspersed with streaks of blue. I began to put the facts together.

"She lived alone." I stated. "No family photographs on the wall, except for the one of the two older ponies in the living room. Probably the parents." I took another look around the room. "She's older, probably in her forties...a spinster. Few friends."

"How do you know all that?" Steele demanded. I pointed up at the banned hanging from the ceiling. It read 'Happy Birthday'.

"I'm guessing it was her birthday, and she was alone. It looks like the killers wanted to throw her a surprise party..." I said.

"That's fuckin' sick." Shadow commented.

"Drake..." I heard Dashie gasp. "D...Drake!" I rushed over to see what had terrified my marefriend so much. What I saw made me freeze. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"You alright, Drake?" Shadow asked.

"Fuck...no." I replied.

"What is it, LT?" Steel pressed. I pointed to the platter of pink-frosted cupcakes on the counter by the oven.

"So? It's a bunch of cupcakes. What's the big deal?" Captain Steele shrugged.

"Masada?" I said in a low voice. I took a deep breath, trying to get my heart rate under control.

"Yes Drake?" The sergeant asked nervously.

"Can you check the body? Um...I want you to see if she has had her...organs removed." I hugged Dashie close, knowing what this was doing to her. She was shaking. I knew that she needed to be off this case now, that it was going to affect her too deeply if she kept on it. I just hoped that my fears wouldn't be realized...

"Lieutenant Drake..." Masada began. I gulped. "Yes, it looks like she was completely disemboweled. How did you know?"

"Because...Pinkie Pie always removed the organs...when she killed somepony..." I returned, almost too stunned to speak.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why the hell would somepony do that?"

"And where are the guts?" Steele added. I pointed shakily toward the platter.

"Right there...in the cupcakes...she bakes the vics into...fucking cupcakes."

"The actual fuck?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Guys..." I stammered. "Pinkie Pie's not dead...there's more of them out there."

 _ **Things just got bad really fast, didn't they? It looks like the old cupcakes routine has made a comeback now. How is the team going to be able to stop what appears to be a possible army of Pinkamenas? I will attempt to have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow evening. Budder has a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so I'll probably be a little later than usual in getting the next chapter up. So until then, send me your precious reviews and comments, and please stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 _ **Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I just wasn't feeling it today for some reason. Bunch of worries plaguing me right now, I guess. But I kept at it for two days, and finally managed to chisel it out in stone. I hope you like the latest chapter or volume twelve, everypony.**_

Back at Twilight's, I found myself spiraling. After seeing the gruesome murder scene and the cupcakes, I was beset by the implications of this case. We had three dead Pinkie Pies, and now somepony had baked a murder victim into cupcakes. That was _her_ actions. Would anypony else do something so sick and twisted? Even if it were some Pinkie Cult, would they have gone that far? Or were there really a bunch of Pinkamenas out there, throwing their deadly parties? If so, how could that be? How could there be three or more of the same pony? The questions were eating at me, tearing at my sanity, and I knew...I felt that if we didn't do something fast, something terrible was going to happen.

"So this cupcake thing..." Steele started to ask. It was time to let the team in on the story.

"A little over five years ago, I was seconded to a criminal investigation..." I began. "I was in the regular cav back then, but Princess Celestia stuck me on this investigation because of my tracking skills and for whatever other reasons she thought made me the right pony for the job. A bunch of ponies had disappeared in this town. No trace. No leads or clues. So I came here and investigated. Long story short..." I sighed. I walked across the room and picked up the bottle of gin, and uncorked it. I was starting to take a drink when I saw Sergeant Masada nod in disagreement. I sat the bottle back down and fell into the wing-back chair.

"Go on, Lieutenant." Masada urged.

"The killer...Pinkie Pie...she was ponynapping ponies and...you want to know how bad this situation really is? Well here it is...she was torturing ponies to death and baking them into cupcakes. She was feeding the whole fucking town their own dead friends!" Steel took a deep breath and turned his head, obviously trying to mask his disgust.

"That's...that's fucking wrong, man..." Shadow commented, looking down.

"When I found Pinkie, she was about to kill Rainbow Dash. Pinkie attacked me, and after a Hell of a fight, I put her down. That's what this cupcake thing is about. That last Pinkie wasn't the last one...at least I don't think so. We have to get ahead of this thing. We have to find answers before this gets out of hoof..." We were interrupted by a policepony bursting into the house without so much as knocking. We all greeted him with curious stares as he stood there panting for a moment.

"Lieutenant Drake," The police officer began. He looked around at us a moment. "Are you aware that there has been another murder?"

"Yeah." I replied gruffly. "We were just over there an hour ago. The mare, right?" The officer narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? No...the other murder." I jumped up from my chair.

"What other murder?!" I exclaimed.

"Sir, a couple was killed in their home. We just made the discovery a few minutes ago."

"Shit." I muttered. "Alright, Dashie, you and Budder stay here with Scoots. Be armed. Steel, Masada, Shadow, you three come with me. Officer, lead the way. You didn't contaminate the crime scene, did you?"

"No sir..." He answered as we ushered him out the door. "I mean...the couple's...young son found them, and he ran into the police station crying and screaming that his mom and dad were dead." The policepony sighed and shook his head. "A couple officers rushed over and went in. When they saw what had happened, they figured they should shut down the scene and wait for you."

"Hm. Glad you guys learned the right protocol since my last visit." I muttered.

"Yessir...we were caught off guard by that...we revamped the way we did things. Mostly thanks to you..."

"Thank me when we end this..." I muttered.

We soon came to the crime scene. Once again, it was a fairly unassuming house, a two-story, thatched beam and mortar home a couple of blocks down from Twilight's. The officer led us past another uniformed policepony outside the door, and into the living room of the house. Living room... _dying_ room was more like it, if you forgive the distasteful pun. I took one cursory look around, and walked into the next room, just to get out of that place. I found myself in a dining room, pulled out a chair, and sat at the table. I felt sick, and I couldn't fight the tears that were forming in my eyes. This was monstrous. As soon as I had entered, I got what the killers had done.

A mare and a stallion were in the front room of the house. They sat together on the large sofa one one side of the room, their eyes wide open, still frozen in the shock and agony of their final moments. On the coffee table before them was a plate heaped with cupcakes, and beside it, a large cake with red frosting rested on a platter, ready to be served. A hoof-painted banner hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room read 'Welcome home, Son'. The image was burned into my mind, and I felt like throwing up. I let out a choked sob.

"LT?" Captain Steel said in a low voice, standing in the doorway of the dining room. "You okay, sir?" I held up a hoof.

"Uhh...go uh...go tell the cops to take prints, alright?" I tried to breathe, but my chest felt tight, like I was about to panic. "Have them just uh...compare them to the ones from the other scene, alright?"

"Yes sir." Steel whispered, then left the room. I wanted to cry over what was in the next room.

"Drake?" Shadow's voice said softly. I looked up again. My young friend was standing by me, looking at me with concern in her one good eye. "You okay bro?"

"Fuck no, Shadow..." I said, my voice straining now, as I was trying to hold back tears. "You see all that?"

"Yeah..." She whispered. "I saw it..."

"It was a party for their kid...the killers wanted their fuckin' kid to see that when he got home!" I sobbed, and Shadow grabbed me in a tight hug. "Their fuckin' kid! Who...who does this?! Shadow..."

"I know, Drake." She said. "This is evil...they're pure fucking evil, and when I find 'em, I'm gonna cut their fucking livers out for this..."

"What if it was Budder?" I cried. "What if Budder...came home and found me...like _that_?! Oh...FUCK!" I kicked over a nearby chair.

"Shhh...shhh..." Shadow shushed like I was a little foal. "We'll get 'em, Drake. Okay? You find evil ponies, man. It's what you do. You find 'em, I kill 'em. Like always, right. It'll be okay."

"Shadow?" I asked, then sniffed.

"Yeah Drake?"

"Something ever happens to me..."

"Shut up, asshole." She returned. "Don't even say that. You ain't allowed to fuckin' die."

"Shadow."

"Yeah, okay?" She sighed. "You think you have to ask? Yeah, I'd take care of Budder. You know I would. So would Luna. I'd even settle the fuck down and get a little house with a fence if it meant taking care of Budder." Her last statement make me chuckle a little.

"Thanks, Shadow." I said seriously. The assassin gave me a little smile.

"Family, man." She shrugged.

"Everything...okay in here?" Masada questioned, poking her head in the door.

"Yeah..." I stated, then cleared my throat. "Just um...just talking about the scene." I stood and pushed in the chair. Then, for a reason I don't understand, I retrieved the chair I'd kicked over, and slid it back into its proper position at the table. I walked back into the living room, Shadow and Masada close behind.

"We're taking prints now." The younger officer stated as I entered. Steel was standing by the door, watching me curiously as I walked toward the front door.

"You good, LT?" He asked in his no-nonsense way. I nodded, then motioned with my head to the officer who had brought us to the house.

"Everypony...outside...now." I stated. I forced myself to clear my head and focus on the problem at hoof. I had a job to do. My team was depending on me to lead them, and that's what I had to do. When I got back to Twilight's, I planned to kiss Dashie and give my sister a big hug, and tell them how much I loved them. Right now, I had to be the leader.

"When did the kid leave?" I rotely asked the policepony as we walked out into the front yard.

"Uh...about two hours ago." The officer replied, quickly looking over his notes.

"When did he come home?

"A little over thirty minutes ago." He answered.

"Uh-huh." I mused. "Killer's out in broad daylight now. That's fun..."

"Sir?" The cop implored.

"This shit just got really bad..." I said. I turned to the others. "Killers normally don't change their MO. No criminal does. These guys are all over the damned board, and that means something big is about to happen. They're killing in broad daylight, and like...this." I gestured back toward the house. "Damn it!"

"Sir?" Captain Steele asked, puzzled at my demeanor.

"Captain, we have lost the initiative." I stated. "I think from here on out, we're gonna be backed against a wall, fighting a defensive fight."

"I don't want to think we've lost the initiative..." Steele muttered.

"The killers know we're after them." I explained. "They probably already know who we all are, and they know we've already found the dead Pinkies. Hell, they're probably watching us right now." That last comment made the three members of my team scan the area nervously. "We might have had half a chance of catchin' them when they didn't know we were staking out their haunts...look, they're killing right out in the open, and they're doing...shit like that. It's a dare. They don't care if we're after them." I sighed.

"So what is it you think we should do?" Masada inquired.

"Well, we've been staying two steps behind them this whole time. If we don't do... _something_ , they're gonna depopulate this town before we catch them." I said, feeling frustrated that we hadn't made any progress. "It's open war now. I didn't want to do it this way, and I still don't, but we gotta lock this town down."

"Martial law?" Steele asked in a shocked tone. "Do we have that authority?"

"I have authority from Princess Luna to do whatever I need to do on this one. Don't mean I have to like what I have to do." I answered.

"So what are you proposing?" Masada asked.

"Officer!" I called.

"Yes sir?" The policepony answered, walking over quickly.

"Get your chief and the constable. Now!"

"Yessir." He nodded, and ran off.

...

"Alright everypony." I stated, turning the yard of the house into an ad-hoc war room. "Like I said...we have some serious work to do here. We're gonna lock this town down. Put a curfew into effect. Everypony stays indoors after sundown, and have to secure their houses completely. No exceptions. Door to door safety checks from dusk until dawn." I felt myself getting riled up. I felt like a general briefing his soldiers before battle. "Tier one civilians, to include the mayor and the Elements of Harmony will be housed at Sweet Apple Acres. Any citizens with military or law enforcement training, I don't care if they're former park rangers, will be deputized and armed. Send them to the farm to guard the ponies there." Steele and the police chief nodded dutifully.

"And us?" Shadow inquired.

"They wanna make cupcakes, we're gonna cut off their supply of ingredients." I said angrily. "Then, we're gonna try and catch one of them."

"And how the Hell you think we're gonna do that?" Shadow shot back. I felt kind of bad for my idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"They're predators, right? The only way to catch a shark...is to chum the waters." Their faces showed shock as it donned on each member of the team what I was talking about.

"Bait?!" Steele exclaimed. "You're talking about using live bait?!"

"Yeah, I am. We need somepony that's gonna look all sweet and innocent...somepony that can hold their own if they have to, and spring the trap..." Steel and Shadow knew what I meant. The killers would never go for obvious bait. With her bat wings, red horn and fangs, Shadow looked like a demon Steele was an obvious badass, just from appearances. All of us turned to look intently at Masada. She looked between us curiously.

"What?" She asked.

 _ **So the team has a plan now. Will it work? And was Drake right in deciding to go about things the way he did, using Masada as bait, or was it a mistake that might come back to haunt him? I will try to have the next chapter up soon, unless my writer's block gets the best of me. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 _ **Hey everypony. I'm finally back with chapter twenty. Sorry for the delay, I just had a ton of stuff to do around the house, and family time...and I got a headset for playing Call of Duty. Heheh. But, I finally got it written, and here it is, submitted for your reading pleasure. I know you've all been waiting for this one, so I won't keep you with a long author's note. Enjoy, and please review.**_

"Not to second guess your plan, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Captain Steele asked. I turned my head toward him. His face expressed how stupid and dangerous he thought this was, but also the desperation of our situation. As we stood in the upstairs hall of Twilight's house, preparing to set our trap, I had to admit to myself that this wasn't the best idea I had ever had, but given our situation, we didn't have much of a choice.

"You got a better one, Captain?" I said, then sighed. The bathroom door opened, and Sergeant Masada stepped out. She had braided her dark brown mane into twin braids, and was wearing a sage green sun dress, her brown sandals, and her shemagh. My sister squeaked, and I gently bumped her, silently telling her to shut up.

"Is this...acceptable?" Masada asked.

"Yeah...you could pass for a random victim." I replied. What kind of life does somepony have to live to be able to say that?

"Thank you...I suppose?" The Bitsraeli soldier said nervously.

"You'll be alright." Shadow stated. "We're gonna be hiding somewhere close. You get in trouble, we'll come kill some assholes."

"I can take care of myself." Masada said tersely. She sighed. "But thanks...I do not want to be alone out there."

"Dashie at the farm with the Elements and the mayor?" I asked, looking at the clock on the hallway wall.

"Roger that, L.T.," Steel answered. "She's there right now with all of the tier one personnel." He nodded. "Don't worry, sir. She'll be okay. We have twenty armed ponies there." I smiled and nodded a silent 'thank you' to Steele.

"Alright, it's getting late. Should be dark in about thirty minutes." I advised. "Let's get into position."

We walked toward the park as the sun began to set. Putting our plan into motion was fairly simple. We had already decided where we would be, and how this would (hopefully) work out. As we got to the park, Steele and two of his commandos, a master sergeant and a weapons sergeant, broke off from our group and quickly took up a pre-scouted position underneath a small bridge. They backed up underneath the bridge, disappearing into the natural crevice where the roadbed met the embankment. The rest of us walked on a short distance. When we got to the center of the park, Masada spotted the lone park bench near a small grove of elm trees that we had decided would be the perfect position for a pony to look like inviting bait. She nodded dutifully, and started to move away.

"Be careful, sergeant." I whispered.

"I will." She replied. "You just come when I need you, Lieutenant."

"We will." My sister replied from beside me. We watched Masada walk away toward the bench, then Budder, Shadow and myself moved on to our position, a small groundskeeper shack about thirty meters from Masada's position. I closed the door behind us, plunging the three of us into darkness.

"All teams, check in." I whispered into my headset.

"Bridge Troll in position." Steele's voice answered.

"Assault team in position." One of the COLT commandos in the police department stated.

"Cheese on the trap." Masada's voice whispered.

"Roger that. Wait for Sergeant Masada's signal, then move in." I said.

"Roger." All parties answered.

"She's gonna be okay, right bub?" Budder asked meekly.

"Yeah." I answered, and we were silent a moment. "What's your deal anyway, sis?"

"What?"

"With the sergeant?" I pressed.

"I dunno." She mumbled.

"Sis?"

"She's cute, okay?" Budder sighed, irritated.

"Ugh...Budder..." I groaned.

"She's got freckles." My sister said, like that explained it all.

"What about Scootaloo?" I asked, hopefully reminding her of her prior obligations and getting her to shut up and get her head in the game.

"She thinks Masada's cute too." Budder answered innocently.

"Ugh...teenagers..." I complained.

"You guys are fucking weird..." Shadow stated.

"Don't lump me in with the hormonal adolescent crowd..." I argued in a low voice. "Damn kids today...running relationships like an amusement park..."

"I do not..." Budder whined.

"Hey, don't look at me, man." Shadow interjected. "I never had a colt friend...even back when I was alive."

"Wow..." I commented.

"Neither did I, until I met Scoots." My sister explained. "You just need to meet the right colt or filly, Shadow."

"For Luna's sake, guys..." I whispered loudly. "This is a stakeout, not a matchmaking circle. Can it!"

"Some of us ain't lucky enough to be able to sleep with a nice pony every night..." Shadow whispered defiantly.

"Hey, me sleeping with Dashie has nothing to do with everypony shutting up and paying attention to the mission."

"Hey L.T., you know your mic's still on..." Steele's voice whispered. I then heard some of the COLT commandos laughing over their headsets. "We hear everything you all are saying."

"Shit..." I cursed. "Sorry." I turned off the transmit button. More laughter.

"Fuck..." My sister squeaked, embarrassed, and I'm sure she was blushing.

"Hey...I see somepony..." Masada's voice whispered. Suddenly all of the laughter was gone, replaced with pure silence as we waited. For what seemed like an eternity, we sat in the dark shed, tensely awaiting what might happen next. Finally, it came. "Need...help...Drake..." Masada's voice crackled over the headset.

"MOVE!" I yelled, and in a matter of seconds, the three of us were out the door of the shed, galloping toward our teammate's position. As we came upon the bench where Sergeant Masada had been sitting, we saw Steele and his two soldiers coming out of the trees, their crossbows at the ready. The Bitsraeli soldier was nowhere to be seen.

"Masada!" I called over the mic, then shook my head. Stupid. "Masada!" I yelled. "Sergeant!" My stomach tightened, fearing the worst.

"Lieutenant!" I heard her voice finally call. We spotted an embankment nearby and hurried over. Down in the stream bed was Masada. She was dripping wet from rolling in the creek, her dress was torn, and she was panting for breath as she held somepony down, their right foreleg twisted behind their back painfully. "Can I have help?! She is very strong!" Our team ran down the slope, and before I could react, Steele's two commandos had practically piled on top of the pony the sergeant had captured. As they used what would have amounted to excessive use of force had they been policeponies and flexcuffed the mare, I turned to Masada.

"You okay?" I queried.

"Yes...I am sorry, I lost my device during the struggle. Like I said, she is very strong." She explained.

"Good work, sergeant." I nodded. I turned back to the commandos, who were now pulling the prisoner into a sitting position. I started to speak, but froze. After seeing two dead Pinkie Pies already, you wouldn't think it would have bothered me that much, but it did. I found myself looking into the face of Pinkamena herself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. No dice. Alright, just go with it. I walked toward the pink pony with the light blue eyes, and stopped just short of her. The killer stared at me, with no sign of recognition on her face. Then she grinned.

"I wasn't expecting a surprise party!" She exclaimed in a happy tone. Then she spat out some blood and a tooth. "You guys are _good_!"

 _ **Didn't see that coming did you? Now that Drake and crew have captured a Pinkie (Scary thought, calling her A Pinkie), what is going to happen next? I will try to have the next chapter up later tonight or sometime tomorrow evening, depending on how bad my writer's block becomes. SO until then, thanks for reading, everypony! -Drake**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 _ **I'm back with yet another chapter, everypony. Before I get to the story though, I just want to make a little speech. I want to give my condolences to the families and friends of the victims in the latest terrorist attack in Brussels. Anyone who kills innocent people to foment a twisted religious agenda deserves to be executed. And If I could, I would personally hunt down and kill every jihadi on the face of the Earth, and eliminate their vile kind from humanity. Secondly, to all of my readers out there in other countries (ones that aren't the US), all I can say is be glad you're not here. This nation is nothing but a gaggle of harlots, people who buy and sell each other while our political and corporate masters use us like the puppets we are. We have two political parties, and many Americans blindly follow their pundits like good party zombies, and take their daily brainwashing like obedient serfs, and all the while, Rome is burning down around them. I'm done with politics, they can all burn. My vision of a perfect America is one where it finally collapses under the weight of its own corruption. My vision of a perfect Middle East? A huge smoking crater with Israel standing alone as an island amid the destruction. Now that my own government is spying on my computer for saying these things, let's get to the story. I hope you like this one. Enjoy and please review.**_

The five of us sat silently in the small room in the Ponyville police department, trying to process our thoughts. I glanced back for the hundredth time at the four BlackOps ponies standing in front of the steel door, and I thought about what was inside the heavily guarded room. When we had prepared for the operation that had netted us our prisoner, the thought had occurred to me that we may end up here. Yeah, I had seriously considered in the darkest parts of my mind that if we captured somepony, it might turn out to be another Pinkamena. It was improbable...it should have been impossible, but here we were. Inside that room was the killer whose life I had ended years ago. Inside that room was Pinke Pie. She was sitting there, not twenty feet away. This had to happen. She held the answers we were looking for.

"One of us has to do this." I finally said.

"I am still trying to figure out what... _this_ is..." Masada muttered. Captain Steele looked up at me.

"I'm not a cop." He stated. "And this shit is getting too damned weird for me."

"Fuck this...I just wanna kill her." Shadow remarked in a sulking tone.

"I'm going." I said with a nod.

"Bub?" Budder sighed.

"No...it's alright." I answered. "I need to do this." I stood and moved to the door, the four soldiers parting to let me by. I stopped at the door, pausing long enough to take a deep breath and sigh. I pushed open the door and walked in.

The room was small, about the size of most ponies' bathrooms. Inside, two lanterns hung from the ceiling, providing a dim and ominous glow to the chamber. There was a desk, and on the other side of the desk, chained to a wooden chair, was Pinkie. As I walked in, the murderous party pony watched me with a warm and friendly expression that was chilling unto itself. I stared at her a few moments, not sure how to begin, and watching her body language, wondering if she even knew who I was. I finally pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and sat down. I took off my cavalry hat and sat it in front of me. I tried to focus on the big picture.

"First off...who the Hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She announced. I cleared my throat.

"Hell, that, uhhh...that gets one fear outta the way..." I muttered. "Alright Pinkie, I have some questions for you, and you're gonna answer."

"Okie-dokie-loki." She smiled.

"Fuck you." I stated. For a brief moment, I saw her expression darken, and there in that moment, I saw pure evil in her eyes.

"Well you're mean, aren't you?" She cooed.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged. "You really don't."

"Of course not. We just met. Remember, dummy?" She shot back.

"The basement? Five years ago?" I pressed. "I killed you. I fucking killed you, Pinkie." Her eyes immediately lit up.

"Oh, that wasn't me. Well, it was me, but it wasn't _me_." She explained.

"I don't have time for riddles." I said sourly. "I already know there's a shit-ton of you, and you're all out killing everypony in town."

"Well duh. I have to make my cupcakes, don't I?" Was the reply.

"No. You don't." I growled. "You Pinkies have made your _last_ cupcakes, and I'll tell you why." I stood, and paced the floor. "You're gonna tell me where the other...you's are hiding, and I'm gonna go kill them. I'm gonna kill every last you in Equestria. I don't give a damn if it takes me the rest of my life."

"Your life?" Pinkie snorted, then started giggling. "Silly, your life is almost over."

"What?"

"Just wait till tomorrow. We have a big, super-duper party planned!' She said happily. "You and everypony else in town are invited." Her expression grew dark again. "And you're _all_ going to help with the biggest batch of cupcakes ever! And when we're done in Ponyville, there's a whole big, wide world out there for us to play in." I tried to hide my fear, and subdue the shaking that had taken over my body.

"Ho...How are there...so many of you?" I asked. She grinned evilly.

"And into her own reflection she stared, yearning for one whose reflection she shared, and solemnly sweared not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!" Pinkie recited.

"What the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!" I demanded. Pinkie leaned forward, as far as her restraints would allow. She smiled a huge, psychotic grin, and I swear that her eyes actually extropiated...going full reverse cross-eyed.

"Kill me if you want..." She said in a creepy tone. "We can allllwaaays get more of me!" I stared at her for a moment. There was a war coming the next day. I had learned everything I needed to know. And now, this twisted killer was sitting there, staring at me, daring me to speak again with her eyes. I sighed.

"You know I'm going to kill you now." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Yep!" She chirped with a smile. I placed my right hoof on the grip of my saber. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Pinkie added. The joy in her voice did little to mask the foreboding of the statement.

"Don't worry..." I said. "...I'll be waiting for you." With that, I drew my saber and in one slash, sliced open her throat. Her blood sprayed out onto the desk, spattering on my face before Pinkie fell forward onto the table. I watched her body convulse a few times, then lay still. I stood there silently, thinking about what I had just done. I had killed countless ponies in my time as a detective. I had almost always felt a tinge of remorse, even if just an inkling of guilt of having ended another life. No matter how bad a pony had been, they had been... _somepony,_ and I was a little sorry for having to end their life. Not this time. This time, I didn't feel anything. I slid my saber back into its sheath, picked up my blood-spattered hat, placed it on my head, and casually exited the room.

"Bubby?" My sister squeaked fearfully when she looked up and saw me covered in blood. I gave her a little smile.

"It's not mine..." I said gently. "It's okay."

"You pull a fucking _me_ in there, man?" Shadow asked, narrowing her eyes. I shrugged

"Uh...L.T.?" I turned to see Steele giving me a baffled but concerned look. He scoffed, smiled and shook his head in disbelief, then handed me a handkerchief. "You got a little red on you, sir." I took the cloth and tried to clean up the best I could. "Not exactly subtle there, L.T."

"Nah..." I agreed. "It wasn't even murder...I man, it's not like she's the only one, right?"

"There's fuckin' more?!" Shadow exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yeah. According to that one, a bunch. And they plan to take out the town tomorrow."

"Like the whole town?!" My sister asked in surprise.

"You sure about this?" Captain Steele pressed.

"Yeah. I got that much out of her at least. They're coming tomorrow, probably en masse, and it isn't for blintzes. We got a fight coming."

"Did you find out...like how there are so many of her?" Budder queried.

"I think we would all like to know that as well." Masada added.

"Well..." I began. "All she said was...some little rhyme about a double mare or something. It didn't make any sense." I thought a moment. "She did say something...she said 'Kill me if you want. We can always get more of me.'"

"So they can make more?" My sister asked, wide-eyed.

"I guess that's what she meant." I said with a shrug. "Wouldn't surprise me, really."

"You're taking this shit way too easy, L.T." Steele sighed. "Can we strategize this, please?"

"Right." I agreed. "We have an army of Pinkies to deal with. Don't know how many, but since their whole plan involves slaughtering the whole damned town, then spreading out across the country like locusts, lets assume there's at least...say fifty."

"Fifty." Steele repeated. "Of her..."

"Yes, Captain...maybe more." I said. I noticed his sour expression. "Anything to add, captain?"

"Yessir...just that this is one big bag of dicks..." The BlackOps officer complained.

"Noted." I nodded.

"So what do we do?" Masada asked.

"Kill em all." Shadow stated tersely.

"Yup." I sighed. "There's only one thing we can do. We arm ourselves with everything we got, fortify a position, and when they come..." I drew my saber and began angrily wiping down the blade with the handkerchief. "...we throw them a little party of our own."

 _ **As the story takes a final dark turn, it looks like a great battle is brewing now. How does this bode for Drake and crew? Can they survive a Pinkiepocalypse? I will try to have the action-packed next chapter up soon. Until then, thanks for reading, everypony. -Drake**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

We gathered outside of Sugarcube Corner, organizing our forces to protect the town from the horror that was about to break loose. We had a good supply of crossbows and swords, and the experienced ponies to wield them, but not knowing how many of... _them_ that were coming, I wondered to myself if it would be enough. Could we win this fight? Then, that dumbass cavalry lieutenant inside me took over, telling me that even if we couldn't win, we would at least make our stand. It was our duty, and I would see this through to the end, no matter what that end might be. As I tried to amalgamate my desire to win this thing with my instinct to live, to protect the ones I loved, two kids put it into perspective for me.

"Scoots...no...you can't be here!" Budder exclaimed. I snapped from my reverie to listen covertly to the argument.

"I...I need to be here. I have to protect you!" Scootaloo argued.

"And I want to protect you...you have to go to the farm or something...I can't lose you!"

"And I can't lose you! I won't run away...not anymore...not when you need me."

"Scoots...this is gonna be bad, okay?" My sister tried to reason with her friend. I saw Scootaloo blush and gaze at the ground a moment, then the teenager puffed out her chest and held her head up high.

"I know it's gonna be bad, Budder." She stated. "And I'm staying and helping. I...I love you, and I'm staying."

"Sis!" I called. Budder snapped her head toward me, and I shot her a smile. "Get her a sword." My sister looked back at Scoots, then at me, and finally nodded. She trotted off to Twilight's house, and Scootaloo walked slowly toward me. I looked back out toward nothing in particular.

"Lieutenant Drake?" The purple-maned filly said in a low voice.

"Scootaloo," I began, closing my eyes. "All I've ever asked from friends and family...all I've ever asked from the ponies under me...is loyalty. That one thing, it defines us. Being there with somepony through the best and worst is one of the only qualities I respect in somepony. Oh, of course you can talk the talk...but when the shit hits the fan and ponies start dying, your true friends...you real _family_ are the ones who stay by your side and watch your back. I might be a crazy old soldier, Scootaloo...but so help me if that part of life ain't clear as a bell." I glanced at the teenager. She was staring at me emotionally. "Look, I don't necessarily approve of my sister's...lifestyle...sometimes. I don't disapprove either, I want you to know that."

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"You know what's about to go down, don't you?" I demanded "Here in a little while, we're gonna be up against an army of crazed serial killers. Look around at these ponies, Scoots. Some of us are probably gonna die here today. I might die. You might die. My little sister might die. You know that, right?" I looked sidelong at Scootaloo, and saw her nod solemnly. "I didn't ask any of these ponies to be here. I didn't ask Budder to be here. I wish she weren't, but I know she ain't gonna leave. None of us are. These are my friends. This...this is my family, Scoots."

"Drake?" Scootaloo finally answered. "I promise... _I swear_ that if anypony wants to hurt your sister, they're gonna have to get through me first." I saw tears in her eyes, and the determination was there too. I gave her a little smile, and a proud nod, then reached over and mussed her mane, the way I always did my sister's.

"Welcome to the family, kid." I stated. Scootaloo smiled proudly.

"You ready for this, bro?" Shadow asked. She grinned like she was excited or something.

"Looks like _you_ are." I replied. "Then again, you've always been crazy." I added. Shadow giggled. "Be careful, okay? You're like a sister to me, you know that. After this is over, I want to hear your smart-ass mouth at the dinner table."

"Heh. You buying, Drake?" She answered.

"You bet." I said with a smile. "Family."

"Family." Shadow repeated dutifully. We shared a quick hug, and I moved on down the line. Masada was sitting on an overturned wagon, sharpening her double-edged fighting knife with a small whetstone. A long-range crossbow fitted with a scope sat next to her. She slid the knife into the sheath on her leg and looked up at me.

"I will do my job, Lieutenant." She stated.

"You'll do your job, and you'll do whatever it takes to survive this." I corrected her. I remembered what she had said during our talk. "You're a soldier, Sergeant Masada...and a damned good one." She smiled. "You're also a good friend. I know I ain't know you that long, but...thanks. For your sentiments." She cocked her head inquisitively. "Our talks, Masada. You and me...we have a lot in common. When this is over..."

"I wish to be friends." She said with a nod and another smile. "You are a good friend too, sir...and a hero." I laughed and shook my head.

"Good luck, Masada."

"I do not believe in luck." She said. "I have faith."

"So do I." I said, then moved on to Captain Steele, who was standing at the right of a line of ten Colt Commandos, each one in 'full battle rattle', wearing helmets and web gear full of knives, grenades, and ammunition for their crossbows. The SpecOps commander looked the part. He was wearing his black vest with its armored plates, his small black helmet with its integrated comms headset, and a pair of sporty sunglasses.

"Lieutenant." He greeted.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked. Steele gave me a wry smile.

"We ready for this?!" He called.

"HUZZAH SIR!" The soldiers barked in unison. Captain Steele brought up the small crossbow slung across his chest, cocked it, and checked the safety. "Final orders, sir?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Yeah. Good luck. Give 'em Hell, Captain, and live to buy me a beer." I answered.

"Huzzah, Lieutenant." He stated. I nodded.

"Sir?" The police chief called, trotting up.

"The farm secure?" I asked.

"Yessir. I have two dozen armed ponies, and five officers there. Every civilian in town is going to be in the barn and the main house under guard. The doors are barred, and there's ponies in the windows with crossbows. Your wife is loaded for battle. She uh..." The chief looked down a moment. "She said to tell you she loves you, and for you to come home. You and your sister both."

"She would say that." I said with a smile. "And I plan on it. Chief, you can get back to the farm now. Thank you." Instead of walking away, the police commander just stood there. He pursed his lips and looked around. "Chief?"

"Ahhh...like I said, everything is locked down good at the farm. I think I'll just stay here a while...sir." He said in a resigned tone. He pulled out his long wooden baton. "This is my town, you know?"

"Alright." I agreed. "Just get yourself a sword."

There we stood, a sixteen-strong force of Soldiers, civilians and police, against an army we knew would be coming soon. An army whose number we did not know. What we did know was that we were the line, the only thing standing between the horde of Pinkies and the death of hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent ponies. I'm sure it was in all of our minds, that we were that line...that if we failed, if we broke, there was nothing left in this town to stop the stampede of killers. This felt like a last stand, like the feeling I got at Fort Mesquite when we were isolated in that desert outpost, waiting for an overwhelming attack. I looked back at the bakery behind us. I knew this is where they would congregate. I knew it in my gut. This was where we would make our stand.

"Bravo Two, Bravo One." a voice called over our headsets. I looked back at Steele, and he nodded.

"Bravo One. Go ahead, Bravo Two." I returned.

"We have movement in the Everfree Forest. Multiple Tangos approaching the town as a group. Numbering about fifty." I brought up my binoculars, and peered into the air over the canopy of the dark woods, at the balloon we had requisitioned from Twilight, our early warning system. "Bearing northeast toward your twenty. ETA, five minutes."

"Roger. Maintain position, and report anything else." I stated. "Alright, they're coming! Everypony to your posts!" The group scattered, Masada running inside Sugarcube Corner, to appear on the roof outside of an upstairs window a few moments later with her crossbow and a large quiver of bolts. Steele's commandos split into two groups, moving to opposite sides of the street the Pinkies would be coming down. They hunkered behind the defenses we had built alog every street leading to the bakery, low walls made from carts, fences, barbed wire, and whatever else we could find. We hoped this would channel the mob into a chokepoint where we could eliminate their numerical strength, and fight them in smaller numbers instead of having to engage them all at once. Shadow leaped onto a balcony of the Flowers and Snacks building across the street from the bakery, where she drew a large knife and hid behind the railing.

"Chief, guard the door to the bakery." I advised. "Don't let them get inside."

"Will do, sir." The policepony replied. He ran to the door, a broadsword in hoof, and took up a position at the front door of the shop.

"Alright, you kids stay with me." I said.

"I ain't a kid." Budder protested. I drew my saber. "Alright then. You ladies...stay with me. Understood?"

"We will, bub." My sister answered as the two teens drew their own swords. I walked out into the intersection, and down the street a couple of meters, to where I could clearly see the top of city hall over the buildings. I looked down the street, the direction the Pinkies were coming from. There, I drew a line on the dirt road with the tip of my saber, and stepped back ten paces. This was my fall back line. If the Pinkies got across this line, it was my signal to retreat to our secondary position. There I stood, with Budder and Scootaloo at my side, waiting for the storm to break. It wasn't long before the clouds rolled in.

From down the road, on the bridge in the distance, I finally saw the cluster of pink ponies. They weren't galloping, or even trotting that fast. It was a mass of ponies moving with a determined gait in our direction. They streamed across the short bridge by town hall, and continued moving toward us. I closed my eyes, and said a silent 'I love you' in my mind to Rainbow Dash, then looked back at the approaching swarm of serial killers. My hoof tightened around the grip of my cavalry saber, the blade that had served me in combat all these years. I held the tip of the saber aloft, a signal to the rest of my team to make ready. I remembered at that moment another battle from the past. Long ago, my father's ancestors had fought a war against the Germanians to save their country. Outnumbered, and facing an entire division, knowing that they were the only thing standing between the enemy and their people, the commander had made his stand with one sentence that had gone down in history.

"On ne passe pas..." I muttered. The Pinkies now moved up the street, and were withing twenty yards of me. "THEY SHALL NOT PASS!" The Pinkies slowed, and finally stopped only a few yards away, watching me curiously. "You are all to surrender at once." I stated. "Surrender and die, or be killed where you stand!"

"You can't stop the party of the century!" One of them called back.

"Yep," Another agreed. "You can stay and party with us!"

"We need more cuppiecakes!" Another announced.

"These three will make a _super-duper_ harvest!" A fourth Pinkie called. "Come on, let's go!" With that, the mob started for us. Suddenly, the first Pinkie in line stopped in her tracks. The others paused to see the clone standing there, a crossbow arrow protruding from her eye, the point and a couple inches of the shaft sticking out of the back of her skull. She stood there a moment, a questioning look on her face, then fell dead onto the road. The Pinkies regained their resolve, and rushed toward us.

"Sis! Scoots! Stay by my side! Kill them all!" I yelled as the first Pinkie reached me. She was down in an instant. Now, the COLT commandos stood up from behind their defenses and fired a volley into the flanks of the ponies, dropping at least a dozen of them. I cut down two more, and beside me, another fell, compliments of my sister and her fillyfriend. I ran one through, when another started to bring a knife down toward me. Knowing I could never pull my blade free in time, I felt a momentary surge of panic before an arrow pierced her skull. It was fired from Sugarcube Corner, and I reminded myself to thank Masada for the save.

Now that our numbers were almost equal and we had superior weaponry, I saw that it was the time to strike back. I waved my saber, signaling the commandos to surge forward and push the crowd of Pinkie Pies back. In a matter of seconds, we had them surrounded on three sides, hacking and stabbing our way to victory. Budder and I killed two at the same time, and between our swords, the knifework of Steele's continent, and Masada's sniping, within a few more seconds the street was filled with the dead. I looked around. The battle was over as quickly as it had begun. We stood in the street, panting and looking at each other silently. I saw Steele from across the carnage and shot him a gracious nod. The BlackOps commander responded with a proud hoof pump.

"Bravo One...come in..." The headset crackled.

"Bravo One here." I said back. "We got 'em all. Y'all can wrap it up now."

"Uhhhh...negative on that, L.T." The voice said back nervously. "You have trouble coming...repeat...a large force is en route to your positions. That one was just a scouting party or something."

"Shit..." I muttered. "How many, Bravo Two?"

"Uhhh...about three times the Tangos as there were before. Over."

"Thanks, Bravo Two. Over and out." I sighed. "Alright, everypony, get ready! We have about a hundred and fifty more coming this way!"

"Chips, Scuttlebutt, sniper detail!" Steele ordered. "Chips, south. Scuttlebutt, north. Move! Alpha team, take up positions in the barricade by Sugarcube corners! Prepare to fall back into the buildings and fight room-to-room if overrun. Bravo team, with the L.T.! We're gonna hold the square by the fountain!" All the while, his soldiers were galloping to their positions. I had to admire the precision and discipline of these guys. "Drake!" Steele called. "That good with you?!"

"Let's do it!" I called back. With Steele and a squad of his soldiers, the girls and I backed into the open area in front of the bakery and fanned out.

"Finally, bro?!" Shadow called down from the nearby balcony. "Where's my fucking action?!"

"Coming this way fast!" I called back.

"Bout time!" My undead friend yelled down. "I'm bored as fuck. Even Miss Bar Mitzvah got some kills there!"

"It's _Bat_ Mitzvah! I _am_ a girl!" Masada called from across the street.

"Ugh...whatever..." Shadow groaned. I saw her stand up straight, and look off down the street. "Uh, Drake...here they come. Watch your ass, alright?"

"You too." I said back. Sure enough, a few moments later the mass of Pinkie Pies came crowding down the street. Steele's snipers began picking them off left and right, but the herd still came. I heard fighting along the street as some of the Pinkies made contact with the commandos. Somepony tossed a flashbang into the crowd, I'm sure severely burning a few of the pony clones and stunning a few more. Once the crowd had made it to the edge of the square, the five COLT commandos began to move toward them, firing their repeating crossbows with effect. From the roof of Sugarcube Corner, Masada took a new target down every few seconds with her crossbow. Every Pinkie that got past the line I had drawn was cut down by me or one of the girls. But the flood turned into a torrent, and we were losing ground.

We backed up toward the fountain as the Pinkies surged forward, completely surrounding the bakery. The door was kicked open, and we saw several dead Pinkies fall back outside before they finally took the building, overwhelming the police chief guarding the door. On the roof, Masada loaded and fired her crossbow calmly, her mouth moving in a prayer as she took down one Pinkie after another. Suddenly, three of the pink ponies were on the roof behind her. Masada killed one with her knife, and grappled with another. Then, they tumbled off the roof, Masada landing in a literal lake of Pinkies.

"The sergeant's down!" I called. My comment was premature. Suddenly several Pinkies tumbled over the heads of the others. In a few seconds, there was an opening in the crowd, and Sergeant Masada was standing calmly in the middle, blood on her face and body from several cuts. A Pinkie lunged at her, and the Bitsraeli soldier performed some fast and lethal martial arts move, dropping her to the ground and breaking her neck. Another was thrown to the edge of the clearing, and Masada wheeled around another, breaking her neck easily. I turned to see Budder and Scootaloo standing in shock, their eyes wide with wonder. I shook my head.

"Get your damned tongues back in your mouth and get to fighting." I ordered. The sergeant was holding her own for now, but there were too many Pinkies, and the group closed in on her slowly.

"I got her!" Shadow called. In an instant, the undead assassin have dove from the balcony, a knife in each forehoof. I'd had few opportunities to see my friend work, and now I was impressed with her abilities. She landed in the crowd, and began to stab and slash her way toward Masada, leaving a trail of dead Pinkies in her wake. I watched as a Pinkie leaped upon Shadow's back, and drove a small knife into my friend's flesh. This would have incapacitated most ponies. Not her.

"OW! Fuck!" Shadow screamed. She bucked the Pinkie off, and turned her full attention to her would-be killer, stabbing the pink pony in the face multiple times while swearing vehemently, before moving on to the next Pinkie. Soon, she was back-to-back with Masada, and the two Valkyries held their ground, slaying any Pinkie that was dumb enough to get close. Still, there were a couple dozen of the killers flooding the area, and without sniper support, they had the advantage now.

"Fall back!" I yelled. "On me, on ME!" The remaining four commandos, along with Steele, Shadow, Masada and the girls clustered around me in front of the Flowers and Snacks shop. We backed up to the front wall of the building, and for what seemed like a Hellish eternity, we swung, slashed and stabbed at anything that came at us. I would like to give you more details about who got more kills, or who was more heroic there in front of that colorful little store in that little town square, but I was too busy trying to keep from dying, and periodically trying to keep my sister from doing the same. Then finally, the fight was over. A silence took hold, and we stood there, too stunned to move for several minutes.

We walked out into the square, wading through the pink bodies that blanketed the entire area. I was limping from where a Pinkie's knife had gotten too close and cut a gash in my left foreleg. We paused and watched as three of Steele's elite soldiers came walking wearily from the other side of the street. One of them took a long drink from his canteen, then dumped the rest on the back of his neck. There, by the fountain, we all came together...the ones of us left...the survivors. We silently took stock. There were six of Steele's commandos left. Three of those were wounded. Four had been killed. Steele was alive, with a bleeding wound on his right cheek and several cuts on his forelegs. We were all covered in blood, our own and the enemy's.

"Dude...that was fucking intense..." Shadow panted, joining us. She had been stabbed once and cut a few times, but she looked none the worse for wear. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "Just took a knife to the leg. Again." Shadow shook her head. I looked around. Scootaloo was holding a piece of cloth to her shoulder, where she had been cut. My sister had tears in her eyes.

"Sis?" I said softly. Budder hugged me tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Noooo..." She squeaked. "Everypony I love is hurt but me..."

"Hey...angel...no..." I whispered. "We're alive. And besides...you're not hurt, and that makes me feel a lot better."

"I love you, bub." Budder whispered.

"I love you too, angel." I said back. "You did good."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd take you into a warzone anyday." She looked up at me. "But I ain't gonna." I added with a grim smile.

"Ugh...I think I need...vacation..." Masada complained, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She was practically red with blood, and I couldn't tell how badly she was hurt.

"You alright?" I questioned.

"Yes...I Think so..." She answered. "I must have a few broken ribs, Lieutenant. It is a little...sore."

"They get ya?"

"A few times..." She admitted. "I got them more." She stated, then smiled. She splashed water from the fountain onto her face, trying to clean off the blood.

"Yes you did." I agreed. "And thanks for the save. We'll get you a medic, alright?" She started to protest, then sighed and shook her head in resignation.

"Well, L.T.?" Steele sighed, literally throwing off his body armor and panting.

"It's not over..." I stated. "Not yet."

"I know, sir." The captain muttered.

"We still gotta find where they came from." I said. "We have to go find where they've been coming from, and how they're spawning, and stop this damned thing now." I thought for a moment. "A spell..." I mused out loud. "That double mare poem the Pinkie said to me...what if that was a spell?"

"Twilight would know!" Scootaloo offered.

"Damned right." I agreed. "We gotta get to the farm. We'll check on the townsfolk, then get Twilight to help us figure out where to strike. Captain?"

"L.T.?"

"You and your soldiers get a little rest...and uh..."

"The dead, sir...roger that..." He finished my statement with a twinge of grief in his tone. "When you get back, sir...we'll be ready to kick some ass and get some payback."

"Huzzah, Lieutenant." One of the operators agreed.

"Huzzah!" The rest cheered wearily.

"Come on. Budder, Scoots...you two are coming. Shadow, you too. You're our bodyguard."

"Ughhhh..." Shadow groaned, standing up. "I keep savin' you, Drake, and your ass is gonna be in debt to me. It's gonna have a fuckin' "Property of Shadow' label on it."

"Uh-huh..." I returned. "Very funny. You guys help Masada walk. We'll take her to the doctor while we're at it.

 _ **So ends the big battle scene. What did you think? This one took a while to write, for obvious reasons. Now that the Pinkie army is defeated, the team still has to figure out how to stop another from amassing. As the story reaches its conclusion, I'm sure you're all wondering how it will all end. I promise you one thing...you won't see THIS one coming. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, I look forward to your comments. -Drake**_


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 _ **Hey everypony. I'm back with the next chapter as promised, and sooner than I thought. I'm sure I have all of you tied up in knots wondering what the big reveal is, so I won't keep you from it. Here it is. Enjoy, and please review.**_

"Are you sure about this, Miss Twilight?" I asked as we walked down the winding path through the Everfree forest.

"Until you mentioned the part about the double mare thing, I wasn't even sure the legend was true." Twilight answered. Twilight and I weren't alone in this endeavor. With us were Steele and four of his soldiers who were still 'combat effective' as he had put it, as well as Rainbow Dash and Budder. Shadow had volunteered to go with us, wanting as much as the rest of us to get this done and over with. Masada could not go with us on our final mission. It turned out that she had four broken ribs, a sprained ankle, two stab wounds, several lacerations and a cut on her head. I was honestly surprised that she had been able to fight with so many injuries, and I reminded myself to never cross the Bitsraeli army.

"Stow the chitchat, sir..." Steele commanded from up ahead. "We might have something." We quickly and silently moved up to where Steele was approaching a hole in the ground, just off the trail. He flipped down the night vision device on his helmet, and slowly peered into the opening. He signalled to his troops, and two more locked their monoculars down and carefully stuck their heads over the hole. They backed off, and Steele crept up to me.

"This is the place." He whispered.

"How do you know?" I whispered back.

"Two of them down there..." He answered, pointing down. "Probably guards."

"How you wanna do this?" I asked. Steele grinned.

"Wanna see what we can really do?" He shot back.

"I'll try anything once." I said.

"Good. I have a job for you, sir." Steele said. "I need a distraction."

I watched the two commandos silently buckle themselves into rappelling harnesses and coil two long lengths of thick rope at the edge of the opening. They flipped down the night vision monoculars on their helmets and nodded. Steele patted me on the back, signaling me to do my part. I looked back and gave Dashie and my sister a little smile, then turned to the pit before me. I carefully lowered myself down until I could feel solid ground beneath my hooves. The hole was steep, almost vertical, and down below, I could see the two Pinkies, and hear them chatting away to each other. I took a deep breath. Now or never. I slid down, right between them, until I had the two Pinkies between me and the cave entrance above. They stared at me in surprise.

"Hi there." I stated. I smiled at the two killers. "I heard this is where the shithead convention was being held, and I came looking for the big turd."

"Ew...that's just gross..." One of them stated, just as the two commandos roped down behind them, and threw garrotes across their throats. In a few seconds, the Pinkies were laying dead on the floor of the cave. The rest of the team moved down into the tunnel, Shadow and Budder protecting Twilight as we moved deeper into the cave. Steele and I took point, walking ahead of the group. We came to an opening, and Steele held up a hoof in the military sign to halt. From somewhere up ahead, we heard voices. It sounded like an echo, as the voices were all repeating the same sentence.

"...not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly mared!"

"That's the poem...spell...thing..." I whispered.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that, L.T." Steele whispered back. He turned and made a twirling motion with his right forehoof. The four commandos quickly appeared next to us, their crossbows at the ready. Steele pounded one hoof with the other, pointed to the room, then made a circle in the air. The soldiers nodded. One took out a flashbang, lit the fuse, and tossed it through the opening. A few moments later, there was a loud 'BOOM' and a flash of white light, and the commandos went in, Steele and I following. Needless to say, in a matter of seconds, the BlackOps ponies had killed everything in the room, and as the rest of our group entered, we beheld a strange sight.

The large cavern we had entered had no obvious exit or hole leading to the outside, nor did it have any torches or lanterns anywhere we could see. It was like it was lit from some unseen source. In the middle of the chamber was a small, shallow pond of crystal clear water, and beside the pool were half a dozen dead Pinkie Pies. Two of them were laying half in the water, as if they had been crawling out when Steele's ponies had ended their lives. I scanned the room, trying to put it all together.

"The mirror pool..." Twilight said in a low voice. We all turned to the Princess of Friendship. "No...it...I thought this was just a story. The mirror pool can create a perfect double of whoever looks into it and says the incantation. This must be how they were making more of themselves."

"Uh...well..." I began. "Yeah, I guess that explains _that_ , but who was the first one to double herself? And when? I mean...I killed Pinkie five years ago. Why did they wait this long to come back?"

"Maybe there was more than one back then, and she just waited until now for some reason." Budder offered.

"Who the fuck knows? This whole thing's been screwed up from the start..." Shadow commented. "and this is coming from _me_."

"Drake?" Dashie said softly. "All I'm wondering right now is like...which Pinkie was the _real_ one? You know, was the one you killed the...original her, I guess...or was it one of these?"

"Sweetie, I'm so damned confused right now, I can't even make a guess..." I admitted. A strange sound made us all jump. It sounded like something lightly banging against metal. Steele's soldiers raised their crossbows and started across the chamber, in the direction of the sound, but I stopped them with an upraised hoof. I drew my saber, and slowly walked toward the noise, which came again. Behind me were Steele and his commandos, Shadow, and then the rest of the team, all of us wondering what new Hell would be waiting around the small outcropping of rock ahead. As I reached the wall, I took a deep breath, and leaped around the stone, my saber at the ready, five crossbows behind me to back me up. We all froze.

"Um...help me?" The pink pony in the cage said meekly, staring up at us with tear-filled blue eyes.

"It's just another one." Steele sighed coldly. "Kill it."

"No." I stated. "Something's...wrong here." The Pinkie Pie in the cage was different from the others somehow. Her mane was straight, and she was emaciated, as if she'd had little to eat for a long time. "Why the Hell would they put one of themselves in a cage?" I questioned. It hit me. I turned to the pony. "Are you...Pinkie Pie?" She looked up at me sadly.

"I...I don't know anymore..." She sighed wistfully. "Probably not. There's so many Pinkies...who _knows_ who the real one is."

"She's not evil." Shadow advised. "Trust me." I nodded.

"Pinkie..." Dashie spoke, her voice trembling. "Is that really you?" The pink mare suddenly perked up in recognition when she heard Rainbow Dash's voice.

"Dashie?" She gasped. "Dashie, ohmygosh, it's you..." Tears filled her blue eyes and ran down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!" My marefriend fell to the floor sobbing, overcome with the mixed emotions she must have been feeling.

"Pinkie...what happened?" Twilight asked, walking up to the cage.

"Oh...Twilight! You're here too? Are you all here? Did you come to rescue me?" The Pinkie gushed emotionally.

"I...Pinkie...I need to know what happened." Twilight said again. "We have to know that you're the real you. Some really bad stuff has happened...and it was the...other Pinkies that did it."

"What?!" Pinkie exclaimed. "What did I do?!"

"You killed dozens of ponies." Steele stated. The pony in the cage stared at the captain a moment, and I could see his words sinking in. Suddenly, the Pinkie let out a wail of pain and anguish. She started hitting her head against the bars of the cage.

"Shit, she's gonna kill herself..." I said, opening the cage. Steele raised his crossbow, probably expecting her to come charging out at us. Instead, I had to physically reach in and drag her out of her prison. She collapsed on the floor, gasping.

"I didn't kill anypony...I didn't kill anypony!" She cried.

"Pinkie..." I began. "Pinkie!" She finally looked up at me. If my hunch was right, she'd been a prisoner down here for a long time. Having been held that long, her mental state was probably very fragile, and I needed to talk to her like a yearling. "My name is Drake. Okay? We got rid of all of the other Pinkies. They're gone. They did some really bad things, but they're gone now, and you're safe, okay?" She nodded sadly. I sighed. "We're trying to figure out how all of this happened. Can you tell us how this started?"

"Well..." She squeaked. "I...I know I was really sad because nopony remembered my birthday...and..and...I wanted to have a party..." she sniffed. "I remembered a story about this mirror pool, and I thought I could..."

"You wanted to make more of you to have a party." I said. She nodded.

"I was so mad at everypony...I thought my friends hated me, and I felt alone...and...I don't know what I felt." She explained.

"Stop." I commanded. I paced back and forth a few times. "Alright...my guess is that this pond here makes an exact duplicate of you, including your mental state at the time. She doubles herself in a state of anger and desperation, and what do we get?"

"An army of fucked up psychos." Shadow stated.

"Yep. And I guess they wanted to throw the party themselves...in their own way." I turned back to Pinkie. "Why did they put you in the cage?"

"When I made the first me...she made another. Then they doubled themselves...and I couldn't stop them. They said they wouldn't let me ruin their party, so they kept me down here. I don't know why they let me live this long..." She looked around. "How long has it been?"

"Five years." I replied.

"Really?" She asked in a shocked voice. More tears ran down her cheeks. "I hated it...I only had me to talk to...and I was crazy. But it was me...so I started thinking _I_ was crazy and..."

"Shhhhh..." I tried to calm her down. "Pinkie...five years ago, one...you did some bad stuff. I killed her. Why didn't the others do something then?"

"The cave in." Was the reply. "Like...a little while after I made the other Pinkies, the huge cave in happened. They couldn't get to the mirror pool, and there were only two Pinkies left. They said they couldn't throw their party until they could make more, and they made me help clear the rockslide and it took forever, and they said nopony could know they were here. I can't believe it's been five years..."

"Pinkie..." Dashie said in a breaking voice. "I can't believe it's really you...I thought...Pinkie, I missed you!"

"I missed you Dashie!" Pinkie sobbed, running to her old friend. The two embraced, then Pinkie stepped back. "D...Dash...your wings...what happened to your wings?!" My marefriend let out a choked sob, and collapsed onto the ground, shaking. Budder and I ran to her, and I held her in my forelegs as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Dashie?!" Pinkie gasped. She staggered back, and looked at Twilight. "Did...Did I...I mean did one of me..."

"Yeah." I stated. "Yeah, Pinkie..."

"NOOO!" Pinkie wailed. She began breathing hard. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She looked me in the eyes. "Kill me." She said. "Please...it's all my fault...kill me, please?"

"No." I answered. "I ain't gonna kill you. You didn't do these things. The ones that did are dead. That's good enough for me." I turned my attention back to Dashie as Twilight hugged the real Pinkie Pie close.

"It'll be okay, Pinkie..." Princess Twilight said softly. "We'll make everything okay. I promise..."

"Alright...I'm gonna vote that we get the fuck outta this weird-hole." Shadow interjected.

"Me too." Budder added. "Bub...what if somepony else finds this place though?"

"Don't worry about that." One of Steele's operators, a first sergeant named Frag stated. He gave a smug grin. "We brought something to take care of that."

We stood outside of the cave entrance as two of the commandos lowered a black bag down into the opening with a rappelling rope. Wrapped around the rope was a copper wire that ran into a plunger-style detonator. When the bag was dropped into the cave, the soldiers grabbed the detonator and stepped back. Budder stood on my left, and Dashie on my right. We glanced at each other, a silent moment where we professed our love for each other without a single word.

"Fire in the hole!" Sergeant Frag yelled. He pushed the handle of the detonator down, and with a loud, rumbling roar, the cave of the mirror pool was no more. I turned away, and looked to where two COLT commandos stood on either side of Pinkie Pie, a blanket over her shoulders. I had no idea what was going to happen now. I still needed to process a lot of my own feelings. Something had changed. Something was different, and I could feel it. I guess part of it was that old memory, that Dashie's best friend had tried to kill her once. Now that we had learned the truth, that shadow was gone. And now that I knew this part of my life was finally over, I felt like a great weight had been lifted. Still, I knew it would take a while to figure out what was going on in my own mind and my own heart. I knew Dashie was struggling with the same feelings, maybe more so. But we could get through it. After everything we had been through, I knew that my family could face anything, as long as we were together. What is it they say...time heals all, right?

 _ **Okay...nobody saw that one coming, right? That was a twist, not only in the plot of this story, but in Drake's life! Need a moment to process everything? Take your time. The final chapter will be up soon.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Epilogue**

I sat in the formal parlor of our home near Manehattan. As I looked down at my still unfinished book three of my memoirs, I chuckled to myself. The way things worked out between then and now had been strange beyond words. Whoever would be bored enough to read my autobiography would be getting a Hell of a surprise once they got to this past incident. Then again, I had to sit back and think about that myself. My life had changed so much, just in a hooffull of years. The fort, Spring, Hardtack...my mistake. If only Spring had been more like Shadow, not the indiscriminate killer she was...I sighed. The Ponyville case...my first stint as a detective, and where I met Dashie...where all of this, my entire life now had started. I thought through all of my adventures. I thought about my dad, and everything he had taught me, most of which were things I had taught my sister.

I felt tears. She was so much like me...and I was so much like my dad. I knew that he would be proud. I had stopped wondering and worrying over that. I knew that he would be proud as a peacock that his boy had grown up and done the things I had done. And he would have been proud of Budder. Maybe he had known about her. Maybe he wanted me to find her, and that's why he had given me my parents' names. I knew that when I died, I needed to find him over there on that other side my sister talked about, and thank him for everything. Then, we would catch up, and wait for Dash and Budder, so I could introduce him to my family. So we could all be a family. I had to fight the tears now.

"Drake?" Dashie called. "I'm making sammiches. You wanna come eat?"

"In a minute, sweetie." I answered.

"Alrighty! I'll make you some coffee." My family...my life. I wouldn't have it any other way. I loved them. I used to think I'd never love anypony. Now, I couldn't live without these ponies who had changed my life so completely, and given me the best years of my life. Dashie was the best marefriend a stallion could want. She was my wife alright, even though we never made it official. I made a mental note to tell her how much she meant to me again tonight.

Budder was the light of my life. I could never be sad when she was around, and it was never boring. Dash was right. My sister had changed my life for the better when she came into it. I was a different pony. I still hadn't told her everything I had been through, but it was time I did. She was old enough, and she wanted to know. I would do that tomorrow. I would take her to the park, just me and her, have a picnic, and tell her my story. She had stood beside me through the worst, and I knew that she was more than just my little sister now. She was like a daughter too, and she was my best friend. I had asked her if she planned on moving out soon to be with Scootaloo. She looked at me like I was nuts.

"No bub...I can never leave you." She had said. "I want her to move in with us...that way I never have to leave any of my family." Of course I agreed.

My family...an odd bunch we were. Shadow, the undead assassin. She had become like a sister to me. She still dropped in whenever she felt like it, and almost never knocked. Some ponies didn't like her, mostly because of her job or her foul mouth...or the whole half-demon thing. To me, she was family, plain and simple. Like Luna. Not many ponies can say that one of their best friends is a princess, let alone the Princess of the Night. Then again, not many ponies have the problem of a princess having romantic feelings for them. I love Luna. Not the way she would like to have it, but as a faithful and true friend. And all of this from a pony who had started out thinking he was nothing but a tumbleweed.

It was all so cloudy at first, my life. I had once thought I was an orphan, just drifting with the wind. Now I knew better. Now that I looked back on my life, I realized how everything was connected. Everything had come full-circle. Now I was my dad, and Budder was me. Now the real Pinkie Pie was back, and everything was put back the way it should have been. yeah, everything in the world was pretty much the same as it had been before, but that was because of me. Had I not been there, how would things have turned out? I never wanted to admit the fact that Celestia kept trying to drum into my head, that I was part of something big, that I saved ponies, and that I was changing the world. I guess I sort of did. And I guess I changed my own world in the process...or maybe that was just part of the fate that I had once been afraid of. If it was, then fate might not be such a bad thing. In retrospect, I suppose I ended up with a pretty decent life...or at least one I could write about. Not that bad for a poor adopted son of a Royal Guard, huh?

 _ **So ends the story, and the saga of 1st Lieutenant Dragoon Sabre. I hope that all of you have enjoyed following Drake's life. It has been an emotional rollercoaster, and a life-changing joy for me to write. I am so happy to have had the opportunity to share this anthology with all of you, and to pass it down to posterity. Now that this is over, I will soon begin writing other works that I hope you will all find as enjoyable as these have been. Thank you all again for your reviews and you support. You have all helped make The Drake Chronicles what I wanted it to be from the start...my legacy. See you all next time. -Drake**_


End file.
